Distortion
by hottee39
Summary: AU. Shibuya Yuuri, a human, a vampire, meets Wolfram Von Bielefeld, transfer student, coma escapee. Don't be mistaken. They were not friends in the least. Schoolmates? Yes. Classmates? Yes. Project partners? Yes. Friends? God forbid.
1. Prologue

**Title:**** Distortion**

**Author:**** hottee39**

**Rating:**** Pg-13 +**

**Summary:**_**AU. Shibuya Yuuri raised as a human, blood of a vampire, meets Wolfram Von Bielefeld, the transfer student who just gotten out of a coma. They hate each other but both of them had become targets of vampires and their unknown pasts were to blame. They got to find a way to save their butts. That is, if they don't kill each other first before the other vampires do.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Prologue**

_The moon was full and bright; positioned high up in the dark ominous night sky. Midnight had passed but the hands of time continued to tick persistently. The air was silent and eerily comforting at the same time. Everyone was recuperating from their long day; dreaming blissfully away as much as they could before they would be forced to welcome the morning of another day of work and studies. Normally, those slumbering beings also include teenagers of fifteen however that wasn't the case for one average looking kid who sat on his bed, hunched in a defeated posture. Drowned in the darkness with his only light source trailing in through the window, it casted an elongated shadow upon his carpeted bedroom floor. A dark and dreary aura filled the atmosphere. Sobs and sniffles floated around the room. _

_The teen was crying. The sheets shuffled when he began to hug his knees to his chest tighter, with dim hope of smothering his cries. _

"_Why?" His voice was shaky and hoarse. He was barely audible. "I'm so confused - ." He was silent for those several moments that he raised his head mechanically, eyes wide and attentive staring straight in front of him, as if listening to something or someone. A few minutes had past before his features evidently softened and finally a smile creased his lips. His mouth gapped open and close several times as if reluctant to speak of a secret. It took him a moment before his expression was turned determined, deciding to reveal his thoughts. He beamed brightly as his lips parted to say the words that were going to change his life- he never got to say it though._

_Things flew by his eyes in a single instant. A black shadow. A blonde man. Stern blue eyes. Blonde hair. Green eyes. Blue eyes. Green. Blue. Green. Blue. Green . Tears. Tears. More tears. Lips that let out a silent yell. Blue. Green. Blue. Green. Blue. Green. Blue. Green. Blue. Green. Blue. Green. Blue. Green. Blue. Green. Blue. Green. Blue. Green. Blue. Green…_

"_Yuuri."_

"_Yuuri."_

"_Yuuri no."_

"_Yuuri."_

"_Yuuri!"_

"_YUURI NO!"_

* * *

Black eyes shot open instantly, forcibly tearing himself away from his dream-nightmare. His racing heartbeat was subsequently slowing down now that he was awake. Blinking incessantly, he managed to clear daze in his head. He roused from his bed, planting both of his feet against the carpeted bedroom floor, curling his toes against them to assure himself he was really awake. With a sigh, he aimed for the glass of water on the side table. Gulping it down, Yuuri set the glass back down. The glass clinked against the wooden table. He closed his eyes for a moment to recollect himself. The lanky teen stared at his palms. He flexed his fingers, wondering if everything that had happened so far had been a dream. Shaking his head, he crossed his arms behind his head before falling backwards onto the pillow, eyes trained on the paint peeling off from the ceiling.

_What was that about? _

* * *

Yuuri strolled along the corridors of Inteligence Crow High towards his homeroom. The hallways were eerily quiet -usually expected especially this early in the morning. His shoes echoed off the walls as he neared his classroom. The black-headed boy was not one eager for classes and was seldom granted the liberty of walking through such deserted paths. It bored him to no end but he still appreaciated another sign of normalcy in his life. Glancing at the empty corridors, he wondered to himself the reasons for coming at this ungodly hour. The only reason he could come up with was that he had cleaning duty to do – and he loathed it.

Taking a glimpse at his watch, it read 7.40. He was ten minutes later than he should be. He shrugged it off. It was not like anyone was going to care as long as the job was done. He didn't get much sleep last night anyway. He spent the after hours tossing and turning in his bed until it was nearly dawn before sleep finally embraced him. He only managed two hours of sleep. Damnit- he was tired.

Reaching his homeroom, he slid the door open only to be immediately hit in the face with a rag.

A wet one.

Right in his face.

And he knew who did.

There was only one person who would dare pull that stunt.

He had totally forgotten about him, and now that he remembered his presence.

The day was going to be hell.

"Hey what the hell is your problem throwing that into my face?" Picking the torn cloth up, he averted his glare towards the figure sweeping the floor, acting as if his entrance was not distracting in the least – even if it was obnoxiously obvious he had deliberately threw the cloth right at him. Who else was in the room?

"You're late. Haul yourself in and get to work." The blonde student nonchalantly instructed, taking no heed of Yuuri's scowling face, though his snobbish, commanding tone was evidence enough of his displeasure with Yuuri. The pissed off teen made his way towards his desk to release his bag.

"Nice of you to spoil my day with your fucked up attitude." He dropped his bag with a thud for emphasize, mumbling a little louder because he didn't want the blonde to have the better of him.

"Oh and you think your attitude isn't fucked up?" Yuuri averted his glare into those cackling emeralds. The blonde had paused in his work, posing with a hand on his hip and the broom upright in his other hand. A scowl marred his features, scary enough for anyone sane to back away. Yuuri, however, simply challenged him straight on. He had dealt with crazier things.

"Define fucked up to me right now." If it was even possible, his features grew meaner as his scowl deepened.

"How about showing attitude to your cleaning partner who had taken the liberty of starting ahead so as not to get into trouble. Because his tardy idiotic of partner couldn't make it on time even if his life depended on it!"

"Well how about having the worst night ever and coming to school only to face another day of it! To top it off, the first thing I'm greeted with in the morning is a slimy piece of wet cloth thrown into my face and a scowling brat who thinks he's the king of the world!"

"Well SOR-RY if the world doesn't revolve around you!"

"I'd be sorry too if it revolved around you!"

After practically screaming their lungs out, both abruptly turned away. They were no longer able to stand another minute glaring at each other. The blonde scoffed at his actions and proceeded to continue his work.

Yuuri couldn't stand Wolfram Von Bielefeld and the same went vice versa. The moment he transferred into his school, they both had met straight on, hand to face. Well...Yuuri didn't really mean to slap him, but something within him couldn't stand his insolent tone and words. He had insulted him the moment they were close up in public. Yuuri was delicately sensitive at the time and he unexpectedly slapped the pretty blonde.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey."_

"…"

"_Hey!"_

"…"

"_Hey Bie-la-field- ah! You mind if I called you Wolfram?"_

"…"

"_Wolfram. Hello? Anyone in there?"_

"…"

"_What is wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing's wrong with me. Just leave me alone."_

"_Everyone's outside playing and here you are moping around in this dusty classroom."_

"…"

"_Come on! Let's go and join them outside."_

"_I'm not in the mood."_

"..._Hey." The tone was darker and serious this time, catching Wolfram's full attention._

"_Have we – Have we both ever met before?" Wolfram stared into his orbs to search for any signs of emotion that would have brought about such a question. Simply put, the blonde transfer student was stunned. He didn't know if he should have been nonchalant and denied with a simple 'no' to prevent any problems or just laugh outrageously at the teen with his crazy conclusion. Unfortunately, the blonde's tongue waged faster than his brain. He chuckled before laughing right out loud._

"_You've got to be ludicrous. Why would we ever be acquainted in the first place?" The blonde switched to a less than amused tone. "As much as I would like to try and indulge in your silly simpleton questions, I've got better things to do than chat with some mama's happy-go-lucky boy. Do yourself a favor and let's not talk at all alright? Understanding me Mr. Simpleton?"_

"_What's shoved up your ass? A single question and you go off shooting your mouth like you own the place or something. And unlike you Mr. High-and-Mighty, I have the decency to remember how to address someone else and Mr. Simpleton is just plain and old for name calling. What? I thought only geezers used such a word nowadays, didn't know you were senile already."_

"_Hey! Lay off the senile shit!"_

"_Wow you can curse? Nice way for a first impression." Both of them were standing upright, glaring daggers into each other. Little did they know, an audience had gathered outside the classroom and were staring in the show with curiosity._

"_Like you're any different? Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Yuuri was pissed. Wolfram just HAD to speak of his mother. He had to control somehow not to do anything rash._

_Slap_

_Gasps/Silence_

"_You slapped me?"Both of them gaped in shock. Yuuri never thought he could ever harm another living being with physical violence. Likewise Wolfram thought this wimp could never even dare to pull such an stunt. "That's it." That pulled Yuuri out of his shock only temporary before he was tackled to the ground. Hands encircled around his neck as Yuuri struggled to rid of Wolfram. "I'll fucking kill you!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

And they were sentenced to a week's worth of detention after that. Ever since that day, the blonde had promised to make his life a living hell – it was really an accident! It was not like Yuuri could blame himself though. Wolfram was obnoxious, arrogant, cocky, stubborn, prideful, hot-tempered, insensitive and...hmm... oh yeah, violent too - Wolfram had been known to strangle, choke and wrestle Yuuri with serious malicious killing intent. Sometimes because of the dumbest of things. What made it worse was that the teachers found their little detestation of each other "amusing", figuring they should be taught a lesson and got assigned as partners for most of their subjects. If Yuuri was to be seriously honest, the projects were splendid. The process and the behind the scenes work however, well...let's just say it wasn't pretty. There was a lot of bloodshed.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_We're doing it my way so just shut up so we can get it over with."_

"_What? I'm not your slave nor your dog Wolfram. I can come up with great ideas too."_

"_Amuse me with your great ideas."_

"_Well we could try this."_

"_Forget it. My idea's better."_

"_Since when did you get your judgment right? We'll do it this way."_

"_No. Mine."_

"_Mine."_

"_Mine."_

"_Mine."_

"_Mine!"_

"_Mine!"_

"_Mine!"_

"_Mine!"_

"_Mine!"_

"_Mine!" A book was thrown into his head. "HEY! What was that for?"_

"_To knock some sense into you. You do realize we're going nowhere with this."_

"_Fine. We'll do it like this then." After a few moments… "Ok, I think we can manage like this."_

"_Hmph. Fine." Wolfram stood up to leave._

"_Hey where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to use the restroom. Got a problem with that?" Yuuri blushed before shaking at the comment. "Good." Yuuri stared at wall, hearing the footsteps getting farther and farther. He slouched in his hand as he mumbled to himself._

"_Maybe we should have done the issues of a PMS-ing guy." A book to the head. "HEY!"_

"_I heard that!"_

"_Shit. I'm bleeding."_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Taking a brief scan of the classroom, he released a sigh. Better get the job over and done with, he was itching for some air. Outside air, away from him. As much as he had became sort of accustomed to their daily quarrels, he couldn't deny the desperate wish to be away from him as much as possible.

Don't be mistaken. They were not friends in the least. Schoolmates? Yes. Classmates? Yes. Project partners? Yes. Friends? God forbid. He couldn't even imagine the mayhem that would follow.

* * *

**AN:**_ Please Review and tell me what you think. It's something new to me so I want to know how you guys find it. Thank you for reading guys._


	2. Chapter 01

**Title:**** Distortion**

**Author:**** hottee39**

**Rating:**** Pg-13 **

**Summary:**_**AU. Shibuya Yuuri raised as a human, blood of a vampire, meets Wolfram Von Bielefeld, the transfer student who just gotten out of a coma. They hate each other but both of them had become targets of vampires and their unknown pasts were to blame. They got to find a way to save their butts. That is, if they don't kill each other first before the other vampires do.**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 01

The first awaited bell for the day had finally rung. It was lunch break. In an instant, everyone in the class gathered to exit the room, desperately eager to waste their free period with chatting and fooling around. The room was soon emptied until there were only four remaining students left behind. The black haired teen stood up from his seat, stretching his lanky limbs, still not accustomed to sitting in his seat for hours on end and listening to the teacher drone on about letters and numbers helping to solve problems. _Where's the logic in that?_

"Hey! Do you mind? I prefer not to stink of your armpits." Yuuri glared down at his blonde partner who was seated down. A frown twisted Yuuri's lips. Yes, despite being partners for almost everything, the teachers wanted to torture him further by making them both sit together. _And I thought Wolfram was the devil himself._

"It's free period. I can do what I want so don't tell me what to do." A simple retort to a simple comment, now things could not get anymore complicated than that.

"Well, I think the same goes to you." There it went, the glaring contest. Emerald versus black. Black versus emerald. If anyone looked closer, there were actually electrical sparks flying between their gazes. In the end it seems that Wolfram was pulling back as he repositioned his arms back onto the desk, eyes closed as if in silent thought. Yuuri was frowning at his reaction, but he had argued with him long enough to know it wasn't the end of it. The blonde clucked his tongue. "It astounds me how little etiquette you have."

"It astounds me how much etiquette YOU have." The instant retort resumed their defiant staring. _Really mature._

"What's your point?"

"You're equivalent to an old man."

"At least I don't behave like a brat."

"You got to kidding. Have you checked yourself out in the mirror?"

"Have you even dared glance at your own reflection?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Because it seems to me that you haven't realize what a pathetic wimp you are!"

"Who are you calling a wimp?"

"Who else? Great! Now you're an idiot too."

"Ever heard of a term known as sarcasm?"

"Wow! You managed to fit such a long word into your head. Congrats!"

"And I'm surprised you use such a common term Mr. I'm-too-special."

"Idiot."

"Snob."

"Measly wimp."

"Spoiled brat."

"I detest you."

"I despise you."

"I loathe you."

"I-Hey wait? Did you just say love?"

"Like hell I would! You're so pathetic you are so hoping someone like me would fall for you!"

"Well excuse me if you tongue got so fucked up that you can't pronounce a word properly."

"You're just deaf."

"You're just in denial."

"That's it!" Both figures were suddenly stunned out of their argument. Somewhere between their argument, Wolfram stood up and got face to face with Yuuri; both of them snaring at each other. As if they failed to realize where they were and how childishly they were behaving and how close they were, they jumped away for the other. However those words were not enough to stop them from continuing. And two other people knew that very well. Almost immediately, both the blonde and the black-haired teen were pulled distances apart from each other, each electing a cry of pain. A raven-haired bespectacled teenager persistently held the ear of his best friend while a girl with long blonde curls and stunning violet eyes held her big brother's ear.

"I have heard enough from you, Wolfram-nii-chan. And I prefer it if you further refrain from using such profanities in my presence." Almost instantly, she released his poor ear which he quickly massaged to lessen the aching. His expression revealed his regret at going out of his bounds. He also knew that she was evidently pissed off. Both of them were childhood friends from along time ago and happened to be reunited in this high school. Wolfram looked after Elizabeth like how a big brother would. He tended to be overprotective of her though. It was the only possible scene of Wolfram behaving like a loving human instead of a cold hearted bastard. Not only that but he often held his tongue in check whenever in her presence and tended to be more of himself.

"Sorry Elizabeth. I forgot you were here." He sounded like a crushed puppy and it was not often one could hear Wolfram in such a state. Somehow Yuuri didn't mind being punished by the ear if he could get to witness this.

"OW!" His ear was violently pulled. Murata seemed to be crueler than how he looks. That was a fact when he had already seen his true colors. "What was that for?"

"It seems you like seeing other people getting scolded to the extent you unconsciously smirked at them." Yuuri perked his eyebrows. _Did he really smirk? _Observing that Yuuri was thinking to himself and was not concentrating on him, he pulled more.

"OW!"

"Since you like punishment so much, I'll decide one as a favor for you." Yuuri's face was practically drained of color at the thought of what would happen. "After we get lunch. So come on now." With that finalized self-decision, he proceeded to drag Shibuya Yuuri towards the classroom exit and nearer to his appending doom. He was frantically waving his limbs around for escape.

"Elizabeth! Save me!" he pleaded her for his own sake. He had no qualms about seeking for help from anyone at that moment. He would even have asked Wolfram but he was 110 percent sure he would have be ignored. The girl just gracefully shook her head, her yellow curls bouncing around her.

"You smirked at Wolfram-nii-chan. You're bad. So you deserve to be punished." It was simple statement. Like one from a child, it would serve to be laughed at if it did not just seal his doom. Panicking, Yuuri screamed words of apology.

"Elizabeth! I'm really sorry! Really! I'm so-so sor-"And the classroom door slammed shut. A few moments later… "!" A thud followed.

"Impossible. The idiot fainted." Wolfram sighed in annoyance.

* * *

The sun casted a shadow over the rooftop of the school building, providing sufficient shade for the only two occupants. It was a great relief compared to the smelting heat. The strong breeze that ruffled their hair, lowing a piece of wrapper away from their sights, also brought a breather to their teenage bodies. It was only the two of them, total isolation from the rest of the school. However the black-haired youth was still trying to bite down his humiliation from earlier by gobbling down as much food as he could, if only to avoid conversation with the one beside him who happened to also be the cause of his state.

Murata munched upon his lunch in a much more relaxed pace. To be honest, he was bemused by his friend's antics and reaction. Who would have thought showing the teen gay porn would result in such a drastic reaction? He was not surprise to the youth's response but more of the extremity of it. He chuckled.

"It wasn't funny." Yuuri managed between mouthfuls; bits of his food sputtering out.

"It was. Don't deny it." Yuuri turned to glare at him, his cheeks bloated with food. It really was a disturbing sight. "Bielefeld was right about you lacking etiquette."

"He's right about nothing."

"Then explain the table manners."

"EXPLAIN the stack of gay pornography in your bag."

"Alright, alright, fine. You caught me there." He raised both his hands in surrender, apparently just to provoke him in a playful manner.

"You're impossible." He returned to eating. "I'm still wondering how you ended up being Shinou's soulmate." Murata couldn't help but chuckle. Shinou, the current king of the underworld, was a dignified being whose eveyr word should be respected and obeyed, at least in public. He's a perfectionist at heart. If there even one screw up, he rather not be in seen or not it could spoil his regal image that he took centuries to build up. Of course if it was an emergency, he would drop all that instantly and get on with it. One such emergency would be Murata scurrying off to find other lovers if Shinou failed to entertain him. Murata was a spoiled lover who didn't care if he looked like a fool. Try not to get started with his chosen words of conversation which were so obscene they hurt Yuuri's virgin ears. Sometimes Yuuri wished Murata would go mute. He often got to witness their bickers and fights and even stumble upon their moments. He knew how totally opposite they were but at the same time how totally right they are. Contradicting as it sounds, it's true.

"We were fated for each other from the very start." He grinned cheekily before spacing off to daydream. Yuuri rolled his eyes at the lovey-dovey tone. Murata was really something else. Despite that, he silently watched him. He had never experienced love like Murata had so he was curious to how it would feel like. How does it feel to have your lover cradled in your arms? Would it feel warm? Or is it the feelings that make the closeness even cozier? What kind of words would affect him and how would it affect him? How do you know if you love someone? Yuuri really had no idea. After what seemed like a moment, the raven-haired male snapped out of it. Sparing a glance at the amount of food that his dear friend had ordered, he appeared perpetually disturbed with his diet. "Shibuya,"

"Hmm?" He had finally relinquished his third burger and moving onto the next one. Murata pointed a disinterested finger at his amount of food and the leftovers.

"Don't you think you're eating too much?"Giving his friend's words some thought, he swallowed his food before staring accusingly at the food in his hand, as if asking it for answers. After a while, he gave up preferring to be nonchalant about the issue.

"I don't know. I mean I have been eating more than usual now." There was a pause and Murata was logical enough not to interrupt. Yuuri was most probably contemplating on his words. "I… know that… for sure…" His words were spread out, very slowly worded. It was obvious he was coming to a conclusion himself now at this very instant since he never though about it before. Murata Ken himself was also piecing puzzles of his own based on Yuuri's behavior until he was met with baffled black orbs. "However I feel like I can never satisfy this hunger of mine." Nodding slowly, Murata looked away with a reassuring smile plastered onto his lips.

"It's most likely a side effect. Your 17th birthday is nearing soon after all." Suddenly he felt the difference in Yuuri's aura. It felt black and cold and dreary. Casting a quick glance over him, he quickly worded his curiosity but faced his attention at the birds that flew in the sky. "You got something to ask me, haven't you?"

"Nah, it's just that I'm still nervous about this whole thing. Tell me again what happens." He knew Yuuri already had the brief knowledge of what was going to happen on his 17th birthday, but if Yuuri was using this as a way to calm himself down and buy time about what he actually wanted to say, then sure, he would go ahead and tell it.

"Sure," He whistled to lighten the atmosphere, flashing a toothy grin at the youth. Yuuri smiled appreciatively. His smile had confirmed Murata's suspicions.

"Since you're a half-breed vampire, there is a point in time for you when you have to make a life-changing decision. You either have to live the life of a human or a vampire. Currently, you are neither. You have both the power and skills of a vampire and human but it's only a portion of it. For example, other than Überlegen vampires, also known as the higher-ranked vampires, half-breeds, before they mature further as vampires, have the ability to travel days on end without worrying about turning into ashes under the sun. And unlike humans, half-breeds have extra speed and power. Of course to what extend of that speed and power depends on the owner. These abilities vary from one half-breed to another.

You can tell the potential of a half breed by its aura. Some are considered small and are sometimes missed by Überlegen vampires so the Ünterlegen vampires, also known as the lower-ranked vampires, target these beings and try to absorb as much of their power as they can. Those who wants power fast usually target those with larger auras like yours. But it's lucky we were able to detect your aura and put you and your family under protection. Half-breeds also do not need to survive on blood until they are turned. Some will suffer symptoms of cravings for it but due to their organ structure, it will be rejected and deter the power of the half-breed. Best is to reject blood until you are turned.

Regarding the turn, the half-breed has to perform a ritual and decide on which choice he wishes. If he wishes to be human, he would be robbed of all his vampire powers and any memories of being one. If he wishes to be a vampire, the seal on his power would be broken and he would experience sensations, cravings and changes in his body and mind. Bear in a mind a person with a strong will would not be left broken mentally after the 6 days and nights turn period and becomes an Überlegen vampire otherwise he becomes an Ünterlegen drone vampire." Murata finished his juice carton before teasing his classmate with a grin.

"In your case, you have to undergo further training with Shinou since you are the next in line to become the Vampire king of the underworld."

"Yeah, well," Yuuri stuffed the rubbish into a pack, mumbling grouchily. "Don't get your hopes up. I may not even meet Shinou's expectations and exceed the holy throne." Immediately he felt a sting at his cheek. "OWWWW!"

"Shibuya! I won't have you looking down upon yourself and degrading my lover's title." He pulled harder. "Say you won't do it again." Silence. He pinched harder. "Say it."

"Wo'kay! I wun't wo wit wagain!"

"That's better." Ecstatic to retrieve his cheek back, he rubbed the redness away to ease the pain.

"You're evil."

"I know, but I've saved your butt countless times." With a heave, Yuuri collected all the rubbish and tied it up in a bag.

"We better get back to class." The black-haired teen stood up and dusted whatever dirt that got onto his uniform. It was the summer period and the uniform was a simple blouse and black pants. The school's uniform colors were white and black. It was monotonous but at the same time sleek. The cotton material was a lot of comfort. Not only that, but the classrooms were air-conditioned. Intelligence Crow High was a highly regarded school where the students were recognized for their individual talents and were trained to focus on their specialties while maintaining a balance of their other studies.

Yuuri was known for his speed. He was a good runner and had represented the school on various occasions. Murata was known for his quick-wittiness. He was more towards debates and has a talent for twisting and turning words to his benefit. His calmness during such times came as a plus. Never has he lost his head in an argument no matter how cornered he was.

"You go on ahead first. I think I want to stay up here a little bit more." Glancing for confirmation, Yuuri shrugged his shoulders before complying.

"Sure." He turned towards the door with his back facing Murata. "Whatever floats your boat." He managed a few steps towards the exit before he abruptly halted in his steps. "Murata,"

"Hmm?" He instantly replied, already expecting such a reaction.

"I-I had a dream last night…It was about the day when I first found out I was a half-breed." A short pause followed. "There was somebody else in the room at the time, besides Shinou and me. I don't really recall the face or name, but I know there was someone there even though there was only the two of us." Sparing a glance at his friend, he observed Murata pushed his glasses back against the bridge of his nose, the light glaring off his lens.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Maybe it's just a side effect to your coming birthday." Even though Murata said it in an eerily calm way, Yuuri managed to believe him and passed his suspicions off.

"Well, if that's all it is, I'll see you later."With that he strolled off the roof, not waiting for a reply.

"Tonight." Not expecting such a response, he froze; his shoulders stiff. "There's a gathering tonight. Be ready." Silence met Murata's silent command. When he felt there was no more to be said, Yuuri curtly nodded.

"Like I said, I'll see you later." With that, he was out the door.

* * *

The door shut with a resounding slam. The exaggerated sound perked the young man's interest. Taking a step out of his study, the brown-haired man peeked out of the doorway to see his younger brother fuming along the hallway towards his room. Being the protective brother he was, he enquired out of worry. When Wolfram was angry, he would lash out at anyone, though he would always be on the receiving end than others, it never deterred his love for his precious baby brother.

"What's wrong Wolfram?" With teeth gritted and ears practically red with frustration, Wolfram glared at his second elder brother.

"It's that DAMN brat Shibuya Yuuri, Conrad. I can't stand HIM! He could basically cut my life short with that wimpy personality of his!" He basically grinded out that name as if he could eliminate his existence by doing so. The moment that name entered Conrad's ear, the chocolate-eyed man just could not hold back a chuckle.

Annoyed beyond his limits, Wolfram just snorted and marched away. "I'm glad you find this amusing but it ANNOYS ME LIKE HELL!" He slammed his room door. Conrad chuckled some more, somewhat relieved it was not anything serious. If anything, he was thankful towards this Shibuya Yuuri. His brother had always been a passionate kid since young. He would always let himself show what he felt never afraid of what others may think. That was definitely a born trait in Wolfram. Then he became lost and emotionless. Up until two years ago when Wolfram met Shibuya Yuuri, never had he saw Wolfram looking so lively again after being discharged from the hospital. He loved his precious brother and never wanted to lose him ever again.

He promised.

_Maybe I should check this boy out. It really was because of him that Wolfram became healthier and back to his own self though I know that Wolfram would never admit it. I wonder what is so annoying about that kid anyway?_

Before that, he should really finish marking his students' papers.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner." Yuuri wiped his mouth before getting out of his seat to retreat to his room.

"Oie! Yuuri!" Before the black-haired teen could even step out of the dining room, his elder brother made him pause in his steps. Annoyed for the delay, and simply because it was his elder brother acknowledging him, he frowned, crossing his arms for emphasize.

"What is it Shori?" _I really don't have time for you._

"It's your turn to do the dishes. So don't go running back to your room saying you're going to turn in. It's only ten o'clock!" The elder Shibuya practically yelled the last part, in a way, it was like he was screaming injustice. _Go figure._

"If you want to know so badly, today is Thursday night, which, Shori, is your day to do the dishes. All I want to do is to turn in early. So good night." He waved his brother off with finality before running up into his room. He grabbed his towel and made his way to the bathroom. _Murata will be here soon._

Stripping himself of his T-shirt and pants, he took a good look of himself in the mirror. His body had became more muscular compared his previous fifteen year old body. Scars of every kind marred his tanned skin. Before they were scars that reminded him of the bullies but now they were proud scars of fights that he won. Everything good had its sacrifice. His features had also become much more defined and sharper. He had realized some girls giving him second glances and he would have been grateful for those if he had been his previous self.

Now he was in the running to become the next heir of the Underworld and heavy pressure was placed on his shoulders. Girls and love had little time to his life right now. Shaking his head, he stepped into the showers. As the hot water came pouring onto his skin, he re-corrected himself. _Just because I don't have care for such things doesn't mean that I don't want them. Besides, who would willingly love a vampire unless they are one themselves? _Recalling the numerous vampiric girls he seen, he shuddered at their looks and stares.

The water turned slightly cold and Yuuri figured that his brother had begun to do the dishes. He just turned it a notch hotter. In this single household there were only three men who resided here; his big brother, his father and himself. His mother had died when he was only a baby. He had little memories of her. He wished he could have remembered her. It pained his heart to see the longing looks of his father and brother on her death anniversary. He heard stories of her but the reality remained that he could never ever meet her nor touch her.

And then he felt a stab of longing.

_For what exactly?_

Even he didn't know.

* * *

Yuuri dawned on a black, long-sleeved, turtle neck shirt which outlined his torso coupled with a pair of black dress pants. Glancing at the mirror, he nodded in approval before going to his side table to apply some cologne and picking up a necklace. It was miniature symbolic 'Y' with a key hole in the center. Habitually he strung it around his neck once again. Taking a second glance into the mirror, he combed through his hair with his fingers, pausing for a second at the ends. _Maybe I should get a haircut._

A knock on the window averted his attention. He did not have time to be surprise. Yuuri just locked his door and opened the window to see Murata's face. He lost the glasses and under the light of a half moon, he appeared as a dashing youngman unlike the usual goofy best friend he presented himself to be in school. Taking a glimpse back to check if he forgotten anything, he climbed out through the window and onto the roof.

Everytime he climbed out of that window, he entered into a world of unworldly things that would surprise, frighten or disgust the human mind. Everytime he stepped out of that window, it felt as he became a changed person and only in his dreams would he find himself in such a predicament. Everytime he exited that window, Shibuya Yuuri was revived.

* * *

**AN:** _Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them! Sorry I took so long to update but I had project deadlines and exams up until yesterday. Hope you guys love this chapter. It's not so climatic but the next one is and I hope you will continue to support me as I write my first ever story that was planned out with several chapters to come. I promise to update the next chapter soon! Please review! Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 02

**Title:**** Distortion**

**Author:**** hottee39**

**Rating:**** Pg-13 +**

**Summary:**_**AU. Shibuya Yuuri raised as a human, blood of a vampire, meets Wolfram Von Bielefeld, the transfer student who just gotten out of a strain to see coma. They hate each other but both of them had become targets of vampires and their unknown pasts were to blame. They got to find a way to save their butts. That is, if they don't kill each other first before the other vampires do.**_

**AN: **_I know a lot of people are wondering about the conflict between these two. However I won't reveal much I just hope you guys will understand that I can't explain much. I have a plot for this story and I somehow based their relationship on a real couple. Both are similar to Yuuri and Wolfram and these two are my dearest friends so I have done it around them. I also apologize if you think their language is extreme. It's not. They just communicate in such a way which is normal to us. Remember that this is based in the real world and not in Shin Makoku where everything has to be formal. I'm keeping their character traits and unique lines but due to the way they are brought into this story, they will differ in the way they react. Don't worry. As I progress further they will come around back to how you guys know them to be. Thanks for reading guys!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 02

_The sun was shining brightly up in the endless sky. A few clouds scattered themselves across the blue landscape. Birds chirped the lovely melody of Spring, happy about the weather and not minding the laughter of children in the air. In the backyard of a mansion, the birds resided in the trees that lined the property. One tree in particular shaded a woman with yellow hair up to her luscious breasts with large curls at the end. With fair skin and high cheekbones, her friendly emerald eyes sparkled and her full lips dawned with red lipstick was pulled into a smile. She wore a simple bright red sundress that easily showed her cleavage. She was sitting comfortably next to a picnic basket as she looked on at her children playing gleefully under the sun._

"_Oh no you don't!" A grey-haired boy around the age of sixteen made a scary face at his baby brother who squealed and ran away. His hair was long and tied up into a small ponytail. He had on a pair of khakis and a dark green T-shirt. As their baby brother was running away from him, he ceased to see where he was going and soon got caught by his second elder brother. _

"_Hah! You can't run away now!" The boy had brown hair and chocolate eyes that was full of emotions as he grinned at his successful capture of his baby brother. He wore a pair of shorts and a simple white shirt. Their baby brother squealed as he struggled from his nine year old brother's death grip and wiggled his way out. The cute four-year old had sun-kissed hair that could rival the sun and emeralds so pure they could put diamonds to shame, with fair skin just like their mother. As he escaped, he tried to run only to trip over a rock. Suddenly tears started to trickle at his eyes and both brothers were already rushing towards the bundle of joy._

"_Wolfram! You okay." His eldest brother put him upright as his second eldest look on curiously, looking for any injuries. After some sniffling, a smirk appeared on those previously pouting lips, stunning them both._

"_Fool you! Haha! I got you good Big Brother, Little Big Brother!" As both boys looked at each other, their expressions turned into those of evil as they scrutinized Wolfram who didn't falter to challenge them back with a smirk. Well…until he got the life tickled out of him by both his brothers with his high-pitch laughter ringing in the air. Despite that, the blonde was happy. He had his family. He had love. He had happiness. He had his smile._

_A car skidded violently to a halt before an explosion rang in his ears._

* * *

The blonde sprung from his bed. His breathing was erratic, his pupils dilated in fright. Scoffing at himself in his mind for getting emotional over a dream, he slowed his breathing. He sighed in resignation. He threw the covers over as he got out of bed. He winced at the cold floor before standing up and venturing down into the kitchen. He filled a glass with water before gulping it all down in one shot. He placed it back on the counter, leaning against it with both his hands. He stared forlornly out of the window. The sky was still dark but according to the hue, it seemed like dawn was going to approach soon.

"Can't sleep?" He turned abruptly to the doorway at the voice. He relaxed to find his second elder brother, Conrad, standing at the entrance. He sighed in relief, holding a hand to his chest at the surprise.

"You scared me Conrad." Conrad walked in from the shadows, a smile ready on his lips. Wolfram frowned at him before returning the smile. "Nothing. Just a dream." The seventeen year old answered the previous question.

"A nightmare?"

"Didn't I just say it was a dream?" He glared annoyingly at his elder brother who chuckled at his remark.

"Ok if you say so." He turned on the lights before making his way over to the cupboard before warming up some water.

"Why are you up?" The brunette glanced over his shoulder, curious about the casual question. The blonde was leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chesty as his eyes followed Conrad's hands that were making them some tea.

"No reason." He secretively smiled at his brother's willing openness.

"You just wanted to check on me again, didn't you?" Wolfram scoffed. Conrad just smile, mostly to himself. He turned around holding two cups of tea which he placed on the kitchen table, inviting the blonde to join him. Without question the blonde took a seat across him, silently sipping on the offered beverage. After sitting in silence for a while, it started to eat at the blonde.

"Wolfram."

"It's no big deal ok?" He sighed. He rubbed his face in exasperation. "I just…I just had a dream of some past memory probably." Conrad gave his brother a good stare, unhappy about the response and probing him for further elaboration. Wolfram noticed the expression. He stared into his cup of tea, watching his emotions running about in his eyes. He knew the reason why Conrad was particular about the dreams he had. Gulping down anxiety, he continued. "There was a mansion. There were lots of trees and Mother was sitting under one of them with a picnic basket." A quick glimpse at his brother, he felt surer at the smile on his face, his own smile perking at the lips.

"We were playing catching. All three of us, you, me and Gwendal. We were all much younger and I think I was the toddler walking around in a pink dress." He heard a muffled sound, knowing Conrad was trying not to laugh. Annoyingly, he continued. "Must be Mother's idea. I know she has a passion for dressing me in women's clothes. She gave me a pink nightgown for my birthday last year after all." He clicked his tongue out of habit."At least then you didn't have that smile on your face ALL the time like a Barbie Doll! And Gwendal didn't have so many wrinkles! And he," He looked at Conrad's face, surprise evident on his features. "He actually smiled!" The brunette chuckled over the image and the expression of his baby brother who had eyes wide in mocking shock. "Not just any smile but I could actually see his teeth!" Observing the mirth on his sibling face, he smiled before chuckling slightly.

"Jeez. What changed?" Wolfram huffed before crossing his arms and glaring at his beverage. Conrad's features softened at those words. The blonde's gaze landed back onto the brunette's features. In those matured chocolate eyes, he saw the sadness and pain crawling about within him. Wolfram inhaled sharply, knowing he had spoken of something that should remain unspoken. He knew what changed. As his lips parted to retrieve his words back, he was interrupted.

"You know," The teen chose to stay silent. "After you woke up from your coma, I finally felt at ease." The brunette stared absently at an area of the table; reminiscing the scene clearly in his head. "When I came there, all you did was call for us."

* * *

_The brunette opened the door, his heart thumping loudly with anxiety and bliss at the news that his brother had awakened from his coma at last. The scurried steps of his elder brother Gwendal and his mother were silent in his ears as he observed his baby brother staring back at him. He was silent but his eyes spoke of much experience. It was like his precious baby brother had been to hell and back. It was like he had lost someone to death or worse. It was like he had continued to age accordingly despite being in deep sleep for 10 years. It was like he never missed any years of his life. To say he was shock would be a lie. He was in disbelief, stunned, and so much more that he could not describe. He snapped out of his daze when he observed those same eyes, never squinting, start to cry. Salty liquid clouded emeralds before sliding down his cheeks._

"_Conrad! Mother! Gwendal!" Surprise to find himself not alone in his observance as both his brother and mother stood beside him in the doorway. His mother's eyes were brimming with tears but her smile and expression said it all. She was overjoyed. His elder brother, who had became withdrawn and solemn, was showing emotions for the first time in 10 years._

"_Mother." His mother was hugging him frantically, kissing his temple, forehead, cheeks, basically anywhere to show her thankfulness and love. She loosened her hold when Gwendal stood beside the bed staring blissfully down at him. He wasn't surprise that Gwendal hugged Wolfram after all these years. "Gwendal." The blonde turned towards him when he was contented from the hug. _

"_Conrad." He wrapped his arms around his teenage, but forever, baby brother. Right now, there was nothing that could surprise him. _

"_I need to go Japan." _

"_WHAT!"_

* * *

"And the first thing you said was 'I need to go Japan'."Wolfram stared at the empty teacup. He nibbled nervously on his lip as he recalled the incident clearly in his head. He knew he had to say it at the time. He did not know why but it was the first thing he needed to do. He could still recall the argument about bringing him here when he just gotten out of coma. They were all fussing about him, especially his mother. She did not want to let her baby get hurt anymore - she didn't want to lose him again. He had surprised her when he said that he was not a baby anymore. They had stared at him like he had grown a second head.

He was clueless why he had fallen into such a predicament. He had no recollection whatsoever of the ten years that flew by. To him it was like going to sleep. But internally, he felt like he had grown up. When he had awoken, he had the aching feeling of loneliness and he called for the people he knew in his heart. He can't remember much before the coma but it was normal since he was very young. However it worried many that he had no memories at all except knowing who his family was. A psychiatrist had instructed them to be wary of dreams as sometimes it helps an escapee remember. It was true of course.

In the end he was thankful that his brothers supported him despite their worries. He could always count on them. He winced as the thought passed. Somehow he felt disappointment in those words. He had no clue why. His brothers were always there. He knew. They had been the ones who pulled him up. Gwendal had made the arrangements for his stay in Japan and Conrad volunteered to reside with him. He was thankful that despite the years that had passed, they never lost their silent bond.

He raised his head, never realizing he had his head bowed. In the midst of his thoughts, he failed to realize the silence his brunette brother offered him. He watched empathy pass those caring eyes. The sun was rising; the morning sun outlined his features as Wolfram softened with a smile, staring earnestly at Conrad. "Arigatou." He was thankful for the sincere smile. After a while, he realized he was being too mushy, he scoffed. "Well, since it's morning," He got up from his seat, looking at anywhere but the latter's face since his face was flushed. He grabbed both empty cups in the sink to wash them before wiping his hands with a washcloth nearby. "I should be getting ready for school." As the word 'school' processed through his mind, "Shit! I forgot I still have to kill Shibuya for skipping out on me yesterday. That annoying wimp! He is so going to get it from me this time." He stomped out of the kitchen menacingly back to his room to get ready.

The brunette remained in his seat for a while longer, shaking his head at his brother's actions. "He can be a lot to handle sometimes."

* * *

The hands of the school library clock ticked persistently in his ears as Yuuri slouched in his seat at one of the tables provided. He had his head rested in his palm, his elbow supporting his head up. With his other free hand, he was twirling his pencil between his fingers. Twirl. Twirl. Twirl. His features were etched with boredom and forced determination as his eyes re-read the same sentence in the book to understand the meaning. This was his third book of research he had to go through and though he had started off with enthusiasm since he was guilty, he was losing interest. Fast. At this rate, he might consider bailing out again. His mind reeled back to last night in which he had skipped out on his partner to prepare himself for the gathering.

* * *

_**/FLASHBACK/**_

_Taking in his surroundings on the roof, Yuuri threw a baffled glance at Murata. "Where's Shinou?" Murata just smirked at him. _

"_He went ahead of us." As he spoke he motioned Yuuri to walk with him to the edge of the roof. "He's at the gathering with a few others already just in case things get out of hand a little too early." His tone hinted a bit of excitement. Yuuri gave a nonchalant response. _

"_Why do I get this feeling that something's going to happen?" Yuuri murmured staring at his friend through the corners of his eyes. Observing the dark blue sky, the promise of no rain sat well with Yuuri thanks to the twinkling stars; the crescent moon's light pouring over their figures, their shadows trailing behind them. Their movements on the roof were stealthy and unnatural. The roof coverings barely vibrated under their deliberate slow movements. Once they reached the edge, "Let's go," they were gone. _

_To the naked eye, it seemed as though they were teleporting in short distances. One moment they were on one rooftop, the next, they were at another. Though in all honesty, they were just jumping at high speeds. They were vampires, not magicians. Vampires were born with superhuman powers, meaning all human abilities were increased to the extreme. Unlike those fictitious vampires in books where some vampires have magic or wings, the actual fact was that vampires lacked such. Vampires are exactly like humans except they were just a higher breed of humans. Oh, and their thriving liquid, unlike humans, which was water, was blood. _

_They pounced from rooftops to trees to poles, basically anything high above the ground and in which they could use as leverage. Impossible it was just to spot their dark figures passing through the starry night. Landing with tap upon each surface, they took off once again. Through Yuuri's perspective though, he had a clear view of Murata who was leading him up ahead. In actual fact they were just running, really fast. Fine, they were running really, really fast as super human speed went. _

_The view from above was fascinating and despite the numerous times that Yuuri has seen town from his angle, he never failed to be amazed by it. Humans walked along deserting streets, returning home and some seeking shelter. He noted a couple in the dark corners of the park making out before the male lifted the female into the bushes to continue further business. He spotted a group of kids walking along the streets, probably returning home after an outing with friends. Everything was relatively normal as things could get. Suddenly his black depths were drawn towards a quaint house where a single room was alighted. However he was not interested in the lighted room but actually the one beside it. Dark and barely visible, even with his night vision, he had yet to get the hang of it with such a distance. He was a half vampire born and it was highly unusual already that he seem to have abilities of a vampire before even being turned. _

_He strained his eyes slightly. A gleam of green._

"_Shibuya!" Yuuri turned towards Murata who was up in front. "The gathering we're heading to is situated somewhere in the forest. It's pretty dark out there so be prepared for surprises." The raven-haired vampire threw a grin back at his companion. Yuuri just shook his head, though he could not help the smile that lifted across his lips._

"_Sure Murata. Just make sure I don't catch you doing something I prefer not to see again." Irate at their coupling as always, the raven-haired boy laughed at the notion._

"_What to do? It's so hard to keep my hands to myself! Maybe if you would be so kind to offer yourself-"_

"_Murata!" Yuuri was flushed red as his friend chuckled profusely at his response. When they soon ran out of high ground as they left the town towards the forest, they jumped upon the soft wet grass and continued on. _

_**/End of FB/**_

_Slam!_

* * *

Yuuri jumped in his seat at the sound, his senses returning to reality. A new pile of books were heavily set upon the table right in front of his eyes. The hands that brought them had yet to let go. His black orbs trailed the hands to the face so fair and clear, framed with blonde wavy locks. His picturesque view was ruined by the smirk and the mischievous glint in those emerald eyes. He took in the new set of books and included the other stuff he had to go through. He groaned in agony.

"Wolfram! Can't I take a break?" He whined, displeased at the amount of work he had to do. He buried his head under his arms, hoping the action alone could vanquish his workload.

"Humph! Like you could. It was your fault for skipping out on me yesterday." Wolfram glared faultily at the latter as he strolled around him to reclaim his seat beside Yuuri. Out of the two of them, Wolfram was more better off and had his own laptop. It came in handy as most of their projects required the work of a computer and since one of them had a laptop, they need not trouble themselves to search for a computer to use around the school premises.

Yuuri groaned at the accusation. He had left Wolfram waiting outside school yesterday and went home. He knew it was irresponsible of him to do that but he could not say no to the blonde. He would oblige, of course, after a compromise that Yuuri did more than he was supposed to but Yuuri preferred not to. He had actually promised Wolfram to be there yesterday and the blonde tended to take promises very seriously and would put it against him. He had to go for the gathering otherwise Murata would lecture him endlessly. As much as he hated to lie, he had told Wolfram that there was a family emergency and he had to run off straight away. It was better he told him today than yesterday, he had no excuses at all at the time. The good thing about the blonde was that he tended not to dwell too much when personal matters are concerned, passing it off as acceptable.

"Quit your whining and get to work. The sooner you're done, the sooner you can skedaddle." However it did not mean the blonde would not give him his just desserts. Wolfram did not even past a glance as he oversaw the presentation slides for the next day.

"Skedaddle?" Repeated the black-haired teen as he picked out another book since the previous one held no connection to their project. "Smooth way of saying 'get lost'." He mockingly mumbled for the sake of the conversation. Suddenly he felt a shiver down his spine. Passing a glance at the blonde, he found fiery emeralds glaring daggers at him out of the corners of his eyes. Yuuri's features blanched at the gesture. _Scary._ He quickly hid his face in the book.

'_By the end of the eighth century, the Japanese warrior fighting in the northern extents of Honshu essentially fit the historical model of the classical Japanese warrior. By this time, the government had come to depend on the men of the Kanto to such an extent that courtiers no longer personally took up arms. The term "samurai", meaning "those who serve" came into use (although with derogatory meaning when used by pretentious courtiers). Warriors continued to fight—'_

Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap. Wolfram continued on his computer.

* * *

"_Damn." Wolfram slammed the phone down in frustration. He had been calling Yuuri for the nth time and yet there was still no answer from his residence. With the presentation due two days from tonight, he was hoping to cram things to a finish today and brush off everything tomorrow. He had waited for Yuuri after school but the wimp didn't show up. Well, he did show but Wolfram ended up chasing after him as he ran away from him only to disappear from sight moments later. 'That boy has no sense of responsibility.' _

_As Wolfram averted his sole attention onto the work he had done so far, he questioned himself why he had to go to such lengths to do most of the work when that wimp wasn't even around.' Oh yeah, the mark is based on combined pair work. Great. Just Marvelous.' He commented sarcastically out of habit. Wolfram glanced at the clock to notice that it was just past 10. His room was relatively silent with the occasional ticks from the clock on the wall and the usual grating of his chair. He never was one for white light so instead he opted for the warm glow of the table lamp. He continued reading up some of the books he had borrowed earlier. Good thing he was a fast reader, however his eyes began to tire quickly as he wasn't in the mood per se. _

_Grabbing the glass of water on his desk, he heard the low chuckle of his brother from the other room. 'Most likely talking to his boyfriend on the phone.' Wolfram sighed. It was not that he was talking very loudly but the fact that his brother had someone made him slightly envious. Despite that, he was also happy for him. After all, who understood enough to put up with having an overprotective brother as a boyfriend? 'That cross-dressing fool, Yozak of course.'_

_The blonde accidentally banged the glass back onto the desk resulting in the lost of light. It did not bother the youth though as his gaze pierced through the darkness. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a figure silhouetted against the light of the moon. It was only a second but he was sure he didn't imagine it. Wolfram had never doubted his eyes and was not going to start now. He was sure he met with the familiar stare of two black depths before too. __**Just…who?**_

* * *

"Tell me again why we chose samurais." Wolfram slightly jumped from his reminisces, in which he had unknowingly fallen into. Slowly as the question processed through his mind, Wolfram sighed out frustration at having to explain again.

"Because," The blonde paused in his words. _Because I said so and we were to decide yesterday but instead you went gallivanting off so what I decide is final._ Maybe he ought to explain more specifically why he preferred this particular topic among the rest. Yuuri had peered at the corner of his eye to wonder at his partner's signed in resignation. "Because in my family it is a requirement to take up lessons of the sword, that's why." The statement seemed to earn Yuuri's interest and the curious glance probed Wolfram to explain further. "It is supposed to instill in us concentration and discipline as well as a way of self-defense."

"Woah! Hold on," Wolfram had leaned back against the chair, passing a glimpse at Yuuri. "That means you know how to use a sword?" Observing the amazement on the latter's face, Wolfram contemplated whether he should answer.

"Y-yea I do." He was unused to enthusiastic boys. Besides, he only knew the basics and it was still very rusty.

"Cool that means you have your own sword!" Suddenly Wolfram realized they were going off topic, he snapped in annoyance.

"Of course I have you dolt! Why do you think I suggested doing the samurai topic?" Wolfram withdrew back a bit, mellowing his tone slightly. "I have it at home."

"Glad you don't carry it with you." Yuuri mumbled, somewhat disappointed.

"I wish I could." The blonde retorted.

"Luckily you can't."

"Do you have a deathwish?" He sneered at the Asian teen.

"Nope, I doubt you can kill me anyway." Yuuri's replies were so automatic, like he was reading from a script. But the mirth in the words suggested he was stating what he thought.

"How hard is it to kill you? Even a ruler is sufficient to kill a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp!" He abruptly stood up in his seat only to be shushed by the rest of the occupants in the library. He blushed in embarrassment, apologizing before slowly sinking back to his seat.

"Yeah… sure you aren't."

"Must you be sarcastic?" Yuuri couldn't help but snap.

"Must you be an annoying?"

"I'm not annoying."

"That's because you never heard yourself from my perspective."

"You should take your own advice."

"Just. Shut Up." This time, Yuuri chose to oblige. Especially when the sinister expression popped up on the blonde's face.

* * *

"Do we really need all this?" Yuuri was carrying all the borrowed books as he followed Wolfram back to his house. Inwardly, he was slightly anxious. He had never been over at the blonde's house before even though they have been partners for close to two years since the blonde's arrival. Likewise, the blonde had never stepped into his house. To step into one's home is to discover their true nature. It was something his dad had taught him about.

"We might."

"What do you mean 'we might'? We don't really need all this when there is something called the internet you know."

"Just shut it. Sometimes the internet has things so simplified, detailed information is overlooked."

"Then why do I have to carry all the books?"

"It's only fair. After all, you left your library card at home and we had to use mine."

"How far is your place anyway?" Wolfram paused, to measure the distance. He always walked from home as a form of exercise and never tended to take the bus. As he guessed the distance, maybe they should have taken the bus after all.

"Over there." He pointed to a house that seemed so far from where they currently were.

"What? Then I have to carry these books that far?" The blonde growled in frustration.

"Fine, we'll take a shortcut."

"Shortcut?"

"Yeah, there's a shortcut. I actually planned to make you walk all the way out of spite."

"What the hell?" Wolfram stopped and turned back to see Yuuri frowning back at him.

"But I didn't know it would also give me a headache with your continuous yapping."

"For once, I'm glad I have a talkative mouth." They turned into a dark alleyway between several buildings and continued on.

"Talkative? Your mouth is more of a nonsensical kind."

"Watch it. You're no different."

"Unlike you, I hate to waste saliva talking about stuff that is unimportant."

"Isn't that what saliva is for?"

"No. Scientifically it's a means to break down food while metaphorically it is to smooth the mouth."

"I doubt so since your mouth is so crude."

"You only say that because you don't know the many talents of my mouth." Upon that statement, Yuuri paused in his steps, his face red from the explicit things running amuck in his head.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT?" Turning back, Wolfram judged his partner's expression and recalled the statement he said earlier. He froze up at the telltale conclusion, his face rivaling that of a tomato.

"Pervert!"

"Ow!" Wolfram had smacked his head with one of the books Yuuri was carrying. "Why the hell you do that for?"

"Look who's crude right now?"

"Hey I'm not a pervert!"

"And a wimpy pervert at that."

"Hey! Didn't I say I'm not a pervert? And I'm not a wimp either!" Amidst their argument, they failed to notice the shadows lingering behind them starting to move.

* * *

**An:**_ Thank you for reading now it would only encourage me to update faster if you would sweetly review. One word or a few doesn't matter as long as you let me know what you think. Arigatou. : I will try to answer any questions if you are confused._


	4. Chapter 03

**Title: Distortion**

**Author: hottee39**

**Rating: Pg-13 +**

**Summary:_AU. Shibuya Y_uuri, a human, a vampire, meets Wolfram Von Bielefeld, transfer student, coma escapee. Don't be mistaken. They were not friends in the least. Schoolmates? Yes. Classmates? Yes. Project partners? Yes. Friends? God forbid.**

* * *

**Chapter 03**

"Seriously, I can't believe what I have to put up with you." The blonde remarked as he continued on their way. Instead of leading up ahead however, he was walking beside Yuuri. His arms were crossed and his lips were turned into a frown like a child in tantrum. Yuuri noticed the resemblance and agreed with himself that Wolfram was indeed a child at heart, a spoiled child at that.

"You stole the words right out of my mouth." Yuuri chose to ignore the glare that was sent past his way as they made another turn in the dark alleyway. They had walked a long way from the civilized streets into this deserted path. Occasionally Yuuri felt a prickly feeling on the back of his neck. He had no clue as to why but before he could ponder further, Wolfram would always interrupt him.

"Just a little further and you can see my house." Wolfram stated.

"Great! My arms are killing me." The black-haired teen groaned with displeasure.

"Wimp."

"I'm not a wimp." Yuuri was too tired to even counter it with as much venom as he could. His arms ached all over. The hairs on his neck prickled again. He paused in his steps as he concentrated hard to sense his surroundings. Wolfram didn't even notice his partner stopping and continued on. He heard the swift movement of cloth. It was very minimal that a human like Wolfram couldn't even hear. _Another one._

"What are you doing?" The blonde's voice snapped him out of his daze, his black orbs concentrated on him who had his hand to his hips and a scowl present on his face. _I can't involve him._

"N-Nothing!" He stumbled forward with the books as he closed the distance between them. _Think Yuuri, think! Come up with some excuse!_ "Hey Wolfram, there was a convenience store earlier right?" He paused for effect, not really needing an answer. However when it seemed like the blonde was going to answer, he interrupted. "Well, I just remembered I forgot to buy something." He dumped the books in the blonde arms, whose expression was that of cluelessness. "I think you should go ahead. I'll meet you back at your house." Yuuri turned as he waved him off.

"W-What?" When it appeared like the latter didn't hear him as he continued to jog away from him back into the alleyway, he yelled. "Hey but there's a-" He paused in his exclamation when Yuuri disappeared around the corner. He hated being ignored, but decided to push it from his thoughts. He turned back, walking towards his house which was in clear view. "If the wimp wants to walk all the way back, then that's his problem." He came out of the dark path walking by the convenience store near his home.

* * *

Yuuri stepped out of view, leaning against the wall as he hid from Wolfram's view. He heard footsteps and according to the time difference between each steps, he could tell that it was Wolfram walking away. He heaved a sigh of relief momentarily. He felt bad for ditching the blonde again, but he didn't want any harm to come to him, or anyone for that matter. It would turn ugly if anyone else was involved. _I will make it up to him later. _With resolve, he pushed himself up and away from the wall, leaving his belongings on the ground. He tensed and relaxed his muscles. His pupils dilated into a thin line instantly. His body, however, was casual and languid. He slowly inspected the area, his ears super sensitive to any sound. Even though his body language was that of serenity, his muscles were tense enough for any abrupt actions.

_WHOOSH!_

Yuuri managed to dodge the oncoming punch from behind him just in time. The fist flew right over his shoulder, missing his face by an inch. Yuuri didn't have time to leisurely rejoice his good fortune. He grabbed the extended arm firmly and threw him forward, slamming the being's body onto the ground. The groan of agony only lasted a second before Yuuri release his grip and plunged down for a punch. The vampire rolled away, the ground cracking slightly from the power. Yuuri averted his attention back onto the vampire; it was rushing towards him with claws outstretched. Yuuri was crouching with one knee on the ground as he braced himself. He jumped away from his previous position and appeared behind the being, only to be surprised when the latter predicted it. He barely missed it as the claw torn of a part of his uniform blouse.

He gave his torso a quick glance for any injuries before concentrating on the enemy at hand. Both hands were ruthlessly slashing mindlessly at him while the teen was frantically avoiding each attack. He felt the wall behind him. He noticed triumph in those hazel eyes of his opponent, knowing it was probably due to him being cornered. Inwardly Yuuri gagged at his expression, scowling in displeasure. Instantly he squatted down, extended one of his legs and tackled his opponent's legs, tripping him over; falling face first into the ground. He saw an opening. Not wasting any precious moments, Yuuri grabbed the arm and twisted it like playdough. He smirked at the crack sound. The vamp yelled in obvious pain. The latter tried to use his other hand in attempts to overturn the situation but Yuuri predicted it and cold-bloodedly stomped on the arm with his foot. His fingers cracked too. It obviously meant it was broken.

"Not so tough now are you?" Yuuri had yet to let go of his arm. Thinking he was of no harm now, he quickly overturned the body. He knew that vampires have quick healing abilities. He had to work fast. The black-haired teen stared with cold eyes at the figure coughing up and quivering on the ground in agony. It was pitifully trying to get away. Yuuri shoved a dagger into its leg. It yelled out in pain. Crouching down to its level, he glared at the other. "It was a bad idea to follow me."

"Shut up you filthy human!" Yuuri punched him in the face before roughly pulling it back towards him.

"Who are you under?" The creature only snarled and spit at him. Yuuri backed away in disgust. "Wrong move mister." In an instant, Yuuri used the same dagger and plunged it deep into his heart, twisted it and pulled with as much strength as he could. The heart was torn out from the torso and flew into the sky from the impact. The vampire was screaming in pain, shrieking loudly. Yuuri ignored it as he stared. The heart withered into dust just as the vampire. _He's finished. _He used the clothes the vampire left to wipe his dagger clean before replacing it back into its sheath that was strapped onto his leg. It was lucky he had something like that with him. Murata and Shinou knew that there would be pitiful vampires coming after him for his blood and thus made him carry it with him anywhere he went. Yuuri returned to collect his stuff.

At first he was irked at the idea of killing another living being but as time went on, he soon began to lose his mercy and did it all just for self-defense. Within two years alone, he had managed to become a ruthless killer. It bothered him at some point but he justified with himself that it was all for survival. He had the blood of a human and the genes of a vampire. His blood was something many vampires would want to take a hold on. He had exceptional powers so unlike a half vampire. He could tap into his vampires abilities without being turn as of yet. It was a one in a million chance that such a thing could happen...but it did. Now his blood was like some holy water that many seek. They could earn great powers from his vital essence, or so as Shinou said.

He shook his head not delving too much into such thoughts. He still had to live life of a human. He had to go school like the rest and study and take exams and he still had to do projects with that...

"Oh shit Wolfram!"

With that thought he quickly rushed towards the blonde's house. He ran out of the dark pathway, pausing in his steps as he squinted his eyes slightly at the brightness. Once the moment had passed, he glanced around his surroundings. He realized that he had no clue as to where Wolfram resided. Smacking his head for his stupidity, he chose to walk past the convenience store hoping with much prayer and luck he could find the residence.

* * *

"Where the hell is that wimp?" Wolfram Von Bielefeld was sitting on the steps outside of his house. After returning and placing his books in the living room, he went out immediately, realizing that the wimp had no idea of his address or location. _I am so going to make him suffer for wasting my time waiting for him like this._ After five minutes turned into ten and ten turn into twenty and twenty finally turned to thirty, Wolfram stomped out towards the gates of his house to check if Yuuri was reaching soon. Popping his head out of the gateway and staring down the street, he perceived a figure walking along the street. He guessed it was Yuuri since his head was turning left and right, as if searching for something. As the figure neared, he was assured it was his blockhead of a partner.

"Shibuya!" The figure turned his head towards him. Realization dawned upon his features. Yuuri came running towards him and Wolfram was standing out on the streets with his hands on his hips. A frown ready on his lips; a reprimand prepared on his tongue.

"Sorry about that!" He apologized, grinning nervously while scratching the back of his head habitually the moment he was in front of the blonde.

"Sorry? Sorry? Hell no with sorry! Did you know that I was practically waiting for you outside of my house for the past thirty minutes! Where the hell did you go?"

"Hey I got lost alright! How was I suppose to know where your house was at?" Yuuri exclaimed, waving both his hands about for emphasize. Wolfram's house was a simple one which was situated halfway up a down slope.

"Exactly!" Yuuri blinked at his agreement, slightly miffed. Wolfram pointed a finger at his torso. "How were YOU supposed to know where I live? And despite that," The blonde's face soured considerably. "You still went running off on me," He poked Yuuri in the chest. "Left me deserted after piling the stack of books into my arms," Poke. "And you totally ignored me when I called for you!" Poke. He had poked Yuuri quite painfully into his chest until Yuuri stepped backwards from the intensity of the action and Wolfram's words. The blonde crossed his arms defiantly with his emeralds eyes sizing Yuuri up.

"Ow, that hurt!" Emeralds flashed dangerously.

The black-haired teen gulped. His mind was running about, finding ways to cool his partner down. One thing he learnt about the foreigner was that he tended to be jumpy when pressure was pushing at him. Of course he didn't show it like how an average person would show it by saying he was nervous with jitters and start all their nervous habits. No. Wolfram tended to lash out at people who obstructed his way. And since Yuuri was his partner every time, thus Yuuri was the victim.

"Alright! Alright! I'm guilty ok? So sue me!" Yuuri irritatingly proclaimed which perked Wolfram's curiosity, raising an eyebrow at him. "Let's just get it down quickly alright?" Yuuri sighed and walked ahead of him towards the blonde's house. He glanced over his shoulder to see if the blonde was following. He could barely hold the groan that he had at the blonde who was standing in the center of the quite isolated road raising an eyebrow at him.

_HONK! HONK! HHHHHHHHHHHHOONNNNNKKKKKK!_

He averted his attention quickly to the source of the sound only to see it driving at an unreasonable speed down the slope. The bad news was that Wolfram was momentarily stunned in the center of the road. Yuuri reached his hand out for the blonde. The truck sped past Yuuri, right over where Wolfram was standing. The truck driver called out obscenities as he ignorantly drove past them and fade away in the distance. Yuuri was glaring bloody murder at the wretched vehicle. _"Asshole." _Yuuri said with despiteful venom. He grip tightened involuntarily.

Wolfram felt the pressure on his shoulder and around his waist tightened. He was dazed about what had just happened. Slowly, he reopened his eyes, astonishment swimming in his emeralds. He observed his hands right in front of his face. It took some time but after a while he realized his hands were placed firmly flat onto something hard _and warm_. Peering at it curiously, he realized it was their school uniform blouse. He had his conclusion as to what had just happened but the shock was apparently making him delusional. The truck had appeared too abrupt and was racing straight at him. There was no way he could have avoided it fast enough. His eyes sluggishly trailed up the torso to the collar and then the neck and finally the face.

_Ba-thump_

Yuuri was staring off into the distance, his face firm with anger and displeasure. His jaw was rigid with restrained resentment. His black eyes so average like everyone else in Japan appeared sharp and distinctive. His simple black eyes did not give the impression that they were simple at all. In fact, behind all those emotions he had just read from those black depths, he sensed something very mysterious and dark around him. It did not give Wolfram bad vibes about Yuuri but it just perked his interest a little. It was something he never seen in the latter before. If he would sum it up in one word, he would certainly say Yuuri look perfectly- ...

_Ba-thump_

Wolfram snapped himself out of his musings, pushing himself away from the torso slightly. Feeling the movement, Yuuri averted his attention back towards the blonde which he had momentarily forgotten. "Are you ok?" The voice that passed through his ears was deep and almost baritone. It startled Wolfram, resulting in Wolfram glancing up to check if it really was the Yuuri he knew. When emeralds met onyx, with frightening realization, he confirmed with himself that it was indeed the same individual. Not trusting his voice to betray his emotions, he merely nodded. The Asian teen graced him with a genuine smile. Somehow the blonde read too many contradicting emotions from his expression. Overwhelmed but choosing not to say anything, the pretty teen just lowered his vision.

_What's...What's going on? What's with that look?...No. I must be reading too much into it. This wimp is just an average as he could get. He is just a stupid, clumsy, irresponsible, brainless person. I still must be in shock. I better go inside. Hey! What gives?_

_Phew. That was really a close call. A second too soon and Wolfram would have been pancaked! Not a pretty sight even if he is a pretty boy. Huh?_ Yuuri stared down into green eyes which were glaring back at him with accusation and annoyance. Inwardly Yuuri was annoyed that Wolfram could not show a bit of gratitude after he helped him out. _What gives with h-_

"Are you done yet?" Yuuri blinked. _Huh? _The next expression Yuuri received was the exasperation kind. He furrowed his eyebrows in bafflement. He witnessed a flash of anger before the blonde closed his eyes and averted his attention away from him. "I said, "Are you done yet?" He repeated only with less venom. Honestly, Wolfram was feeling majorly drained and wanted to get back in the house before he collapses outside like a girl. He didn't want to waste too much energy telling the wimp off. Though he wouldn't have much choice if the idiot was... well...an idiot. After several moments passed and still no reactions, he flashed dangerous emeralds back at him, managing to stun him a little. With relief, the wimpy Yuuri was back. This Yuuri he could take. "Are you freaking done feeling me up?"

It was only then that Yuuri realized his hand was still on the blonde and the hand on the waist had lingered lower slightly. "GYAH!" He flung his arms away from the blonde as if he were diseased. His features were frozen with utter embarrassment. Wolfram felt slightly offended by the action even though he was kind of expecting it. _Who wouldn't be offended if someone reacted in such a way because of you?_

"Humph." The blonde stomped away, aggravated by the presence of his partner right now. Yuuri watched him stride right past him, his hands still up in a surrender position which he was slowly descending unconsciously. Yuuri blinked at the lack of insults stringing from the blonde's lips. He had predicted that Wolfram had something to say regarding his early actions. But then again, Yuuri only did pull the blonde away. Yuuri blinked again, a strike of realization slowly dawning upon him. It was probably his way of saying thank you. _Glad he has some sense of gratitude._

Halfway past the gate, the blonde heaved a sigh of exasperation. He turned back abruptly, eyebrows raised at Yuuri, his emeralds flashing. "Well? Are you coming? We haven't got all day you wimp!"

That did the trick. "Hey I'm not a wimp!" _On the other hand..._

* * *

"I'm back!" Wolfram declared taking his shoes off and walking in.

"Sorry to bother." It was part of custom to announce your presence when entering the house. Yuuri was just doing the same, even though he would not know if the same applied in a house of foreigners. He took off his shoes and placed them neatly at the shoe rack. The blonde just walked into what Yuuri presumed was the kitchen. Not knowing what to do, Yuuri stood at the doorway and observed the house.

The first thing that came to his mind was that it was simple. It was ordinary and plain but pleasant all the same. It was also clean and neat. The house had traditional wooden flooring and the walls were painted pristine white. A stand for the house phone was placed a distance from the entrance. A stack of mail was also neatly piled onto it. Somehow, he felt self-conscious about himself. Since when was he as neat and disciplined as them? He wondered if Wolfram's family was around since the house seemed pretty isolated.

"Shibuya, you can put your bag down in the living room first you know?" Yuuri took a glance to his side. Wolfram was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, nibbling on a slice of chocolate-chip bread. Yuuri found he resembled a hamster. The teen just numbly nodded before strolling towards a doorway and peeping in. Confirming it was the living room, he walked in. He noticed the books they borrowed from the library earlier on the coffee-table. He placed his bag at the side, taking a seat on the dark-blue L-shaped sofa.

Once again he observed the room. The room was painted white with spotlights at the corner of the room. A small chandelier-like lamp hung over his head. The TV rack was long and rectangular and in the color of dark mahogany. It was divided into three parts with two drawers in the middle and two stained-glass doors covering the other sections. A plasma TV settled itself on it together with Sherwood sound system amplifiers. Speakers stood at the ends of the rack. Instead of having wooden floor like the corridor earlier, the flooring was of marble tiles. It felt cold to the feet. Luckily there was a thin brown carpet covering the area of the sofa and the coffee table.

There was a large landscape portrait of sunflowers placed right above the television. The flowers covered nearly the whole canvas except for the upper left where he could clearly see the face of a fair person with striking green eyes and the blonde hair blending in together with the brilliant yellow petals. For a moment, he had thought that maybe it was Wolfram that was painted up there.

"That's my mother." He abruptly turned around, surprise by another's presence. He had not realized that he had unconsciously stood up and took a closer look at it. Wolfram placed a can of coke on the table, dropping back into the sofa and opening his own. Yuuri glanced at the offered beverage questionably. Wolfram raised an eyebrow at him. "I assumed you won't mind drinking coke since I've seen you drink it occasionally."

"No, it's not that." Yuuri didn't want to seem rude but when it appeared the blonde appeared half-convinced, he continued. "It's just that, it's kind of different." The flaxen blonde heaved a sigh, understanding what he was pointing out.

"I get your point. It's just that I'm a coke fan and I try to avoid drinking tea and such if I can. Besides, my brother doesn't seem to mind and let me fill the fridge up." Yuuri listened while taking a seat on the carpet beside the coffee table, opening the can.

"Your brother? What about your mom? Doesn't she mind?" He took a gulp, thirsty from the physical and verbal fights he had. Yuuri took a glance at the latter. He noticed the hesitancy in Wolfram's eyes even though the latter did not miss a beat in answering.

"She's not here." Now, it was Yuuri's turn to blink. He had expected the whole family to move to Japan to sort of settle down here.

"What you mean?"

"She's in Germany running the family business together with my elder brother."

"Oh." Yuuri said a little dejectedly. He had no idea what to comment next. He somehow felt some empathy for the blonde since his whole family was not here. But then again, it also meant that the blonde was not going to be here forever. However he gave up hope that the blonde would transfer out of school since two years have passed and the brat was still here annoying the hell out of him.

"Oi." Yuuri had momentary look at the source of the call. The flaxen blonde was sprouting a frown with a single elegant eyebrow raised, his emeralds scrutinizing him with skepticism.

"What?" Feeling incredibly scandalized, he just wanted to throw that expression off his partner's face. The blonde just snorted at his actions and proceeded to continue their project. It was only then that Yuuri realized he was daydreaming and the blonde had already started.

"Stop daydreaming wimp."

"I'm not a wimp!"

* * *

"So how is Yuuri doing?"

"Pretty fine if you ask me. Although he can be a bundle of emotions, especially when Wolfram is involved." Murata chuckled in the other's torso, sighing in bliss as skillful hands combed lovingly through his hair. They were lying on a king-size bed in Shinou's mansion. Being a vampire ruler, he too had to have smeo kind of status and reputation in the human realm. He owned a huge corporation which he hired people to run for him. He had life easy with money coming in. The corporation was a simple necessity in his life. The hard part of it was ruling over vampires who have intentions with no real cause. He really had trouble controlling those that throw the balance of life off.

"I'm hearing quite a bit about this Wolfram boy." Feeling the smile on his collarbone, he continued. "Is he Yuuri's love interest or something?" Ken laughed at the inquiry. He pushed himself back slightly to stare into blue eyes with amusement.

"No. Quite the opposite actually. Yuuri can't stand him and vice versa." He once again submitted back into the arms of his love. "If anything, they hate each other." Shinou absorbed the statement and did some silent thinking.

"It's going to be a problem then. Yuuri does not have anyone who would sacrifice herself for him to be his life support."

"I know." Somehow that sentence weighed with much more knowledge then it was suppose to have.

* * *

**AN:** _So tell me what you think guys. I'm sorry it took so long for the update but I just started my second year of tertiary education and I'm jam-packed with commitments, competitions, projects and tests. I'm squeezing my writing to the weekends. I'm going for a quick family vacation next week and hopefully if I have the time I would finish another chapter there. Once again I'm really sorry!_

_I hope I answered your request for yuuram action in here C.H.E. __J_

_The same thing again guys. Please tell me what you think by reviewing! One word or two doesn't matter as long as you reviewed me! Thank you guys! Haha! Love your support!_


	5. Chapter 04

**Title:**** Distortion**

**Author:**** hottee39**

**Rating:**** Pg-13 +**

**Summary:**_**AU. Shibuya Y**_**uuri, a human, a vampire, meets Wolfram Von Bielefeld, transfer student, coma escapee. Don't be mistaken. They were not friends in the least. Schoolmates? Yes. Classmates? Yes. Project partners? Yes. Friends? God forbid.**

* * *

**Chapter 04**

The crescent moon shone up alone in the cloudy sky as the cool wind blew breezes about every object. The streets were deserted with only the remnants of activity littering the park grounds. Patches of light littered the walkway. Silence transcended the atmosphere. Despite the isolation, it brought a serene calming peace to one individual. That was, until the temperature dropped several degrees.

"What the-?"

* * *

* * *

The day had been a relatively normal. As usual, he went to school in the morning, teaching young teenage girls maths and literature as permitted to him by his resume. His job was a full-time teacher in an all-girls school quite a distance away from home. Though the journey was hard, his faithful students were never a problem. Sure he would get some fan mail here and there but they would never think of disturbing his lesson. They had practically cried out that it was a sin to do so. Conrad allowed himself a small chuckle at the thought. Although it was not in his nature to do so, he admitted that his good looks do serve a fine purpose with girls. Thankfully, his boyfriend was not the overly jealous type. His ears would never hear the end of it.

At the thought of his boyfriend, a small smile creased upon his lips. His boyfriend, Yozak Gurrier, was the most supportive and understanding person he had ever come across with. During those lonely years when his brother was lying in bed in an eternal sleep, he had grown depressed with the dimming hope of seeing those emerald eyes sparkle with life. He had pushed away several people away. He was too hurt to allow anyone close to him again. The only one who did not give up on him was Yozak, his childhood friend. That guy was practically impossible to distance himself from. He was infectious and very persistent. He was also very understanding of how much Conrad wanted to be with Wolfram in Japan. He made no qualms about it.

He parked the car in the garage and turned the engine off. As he gathered his stuff, he had a fleeting thought if the blonde was at home.

"You idiot!" That was definitely his baby brother shouting out loud. He was at home alright, but he wondered who his company was. The sound of keys jingling at the entrance was muffled by the thick mahogany door. Although, even if the door was not present, he was sure that his brother and company could not hear him arrive.

"What? What did I do this time?" He heard the whiney tone filled with reluctant determination. It was as if he was on the verge of sleeping and hearing the blonde reprimand him was just aggravating him. Conrad doubted they heard him enter, even if he were to announce his presence.

"You just photoshop-ed the samurai hot pink!"

"Wah…" He took a few moments to register what the blonde just stated. "WHAT? I DID?" He heard a thud which he could probably guess was the slamming of a book against a head.

"Pay attention you idiot. We can't finish if you keep daydreaming." Hearing a sigh, Conrad just shook his head. He placed the mail on the table stand and proceeded towards the kitchen to place the groceries.

"Mou… Wolfram I'm tired! Can't we just take a break? I feel like my head is going to split right open!"

POOF

"Shut up. You're giving me a headache."

"Why the hell did you smack me with a pillow?" The blonde just snorted and shoved him gently out of the way, taking over the latter's seat as he set his sights on the screen.

"Just shut up and let me do it you old-age wimp. I can't believe you don't even know how to use a laptop properly." He frowned at the insult. The blonde's eyebrows were creased together. It was obvious the blonde was feeling the pressure. The German could never fare well under stress. He got unusually more snappy than usual.

"Wolfram." At the name, both teenagers turned back towards the entrance of the living. Standing there behind them in a pair of brown business pants, dawning a white shirt, a tie tied firmly around the collar, was a tall brunette man who he guessed was in his early twenties. He had stunningly sharp features and an even more breathtaking smile. He also had the most dashing pair of chocolate eyes Yuuri had ever seen. The black headed boy was thrown into awe at the man standing in front of him.

"Conrad, you're back early." The blonde casually observed, as he stood up. Yuuri followed suit as he cast a glance at the blonde and noticed the hidden delight under Wolfram's features. Yuuri secretly pondered on what relation this stunningly good man had with Wolfram. _He is too young to be his father. He can't be his brother, they don't look anything alike! A friend perhaps? Nah... No friend lives in a friend's house. Maybe his guardian? He needs one when he's living in Japan without his parents, right?_

"I see you got some company?" He raised an eyebrow gesturing at the black-haired guest in the household. Wolfram took a quick glimpse at him.

"Conrad, this is my classmate Shibuya Yuuri." Wolfram had his arms crossed over his chest. The only sign that he was introducing the teen was the cocking of his head towards the other teen. Yuuri blinked at the civility that Wolfram was able to possess before returning his gaze onto the Conrad. _Spoiled brat. _The black-haired teen just grinned and waved shyly when he noticed the attention on him. _Better make a good impression. _He did not know why, but the man seemed to cause him to be self-conscious about himself. The blonde helped no better. Imagine standing in a room together with 'pretty boy' and 'perfect guy' while Yuuri was just an average student with plain black hair and eyes. He felt so out of place in this scenery. _Life can be so unfair._

"Shibuya, Weller Conrad." The blonde introduced as he strolled over to the brunette's side, placing a hand on his arm. _Wolfram seems pretty familiar with him. Wonder who is he? I now know that he is not part of the family since they don't share the same last name._ He observed as the two individuals shared a look. Brown eyes blinked in confusion before the blonde returned his gaze back into black eyes. There was a lingering smile on his pink lips and a thought struck him, almost like lightning.

"Shibuya, Conrad is my," Wolfram purposely paused, smiling with all the emotional love he could muster on his features, hinting at Yuuri to fill in the blanks himself.

"EH? Impossible! Weller-san is your boyfriend? I didn't know you swung on that side of the fence Wolfram! Come to think of it, being a pretty boy who has distinct similarities to a girl, it should be more than obvious to me that you would be attracted to guys than girls." Wolfram was not disappointed by his response even though the last sentence was mumbled out for his own ears to hear. Yuuri's cheeks flustered red when images of Wolfram together with this tall and handsome brunette. His stomach felt queasy all of a sudden. _I'm probably uncomfortable by the fact that I'm standing next to gay men._

"Brother." Yuuri blinked out of his thoughts as his mind-ranting was put to a stop by Wolfram's voice.

"I'm sorry." Yuuri was still in surprise mode so his voice a few pitches high at the last syllable.

"He's my brother."

"EHH!" Conrad shook his head at the common antics of his baby brother. It was so typical of him to confuse people on purpose. As he gave the latter a reprimanding stare, all Wolfram could do was smirk.

* * *

"Sorry about that earlier, I kind of just assumed since Wolfram was like," Yuuri left the sentence hanging with nervous laughter, hoping the brunette could understand his meaning. The brunette only chuckled as he took a seat at the dinner table. It was a regular 4 seated mahogany dining table. The house surprisingly had a classy outlook despite the simplicity. _Must be the colour coordination. _The blonde was seated beside him while his half-brother sat across from Yuuri.

"It's ok. I just didn't think Wolfram could get that far, considering he likes to be upfront and forward." He passed a teasing glance into emeralds. The owner blushed slightly, a pout breaking on his lips as he averted his attention elsewhere. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri witnessed the blonde's reaction, inwardly snickering.

"I can't help it if the wimp lacks brains."

"Hey I'm not a wimp!" Conrad grinned at the sight.

"I see you two seem pretty close." The widened stares he received told him otherwise, but it didn't deter his optimistic facade. He did attempt to correct himself for the assumption however. "I mean, no one else calls Wolfram by his first name. Am I right to assume that in Japan, calling a person by his first name is a sign of closeness?" Yuuri nodded, finally realizing something that he had been oblivious to for the past two years while Wolfram snorted.

"The wimp can't pronounce my last name."

"I can't help it if there's too many syllables. It's really confusing."

"See what I mean? The wimp gets tongue-tied easily."

"I don't. Your name is just too confusing. And I'm not a wimp!"

"Yeah, yeah. And I'm a prince." Yuuri just frowned at his remark. Conrad did little to hide his laughter at the two bickering boys.

"Let's dig in." Conrad suggested, seeing as they were not going start anytime soon especially if they were glaring at each other. That seemed to snap the boys out of their world.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Hey this is really good! This curry is really good."

"Thank you. A friend of mine recommended the recipe to me when he returned from India a few years ago."

"Wow, you guys really love to travel!"

"Some of us do though it's very becoming." Wolfram did not give any imput as he continued attending to his meal. He could feel the familiar headache arising again. He did not want to worry his brother so he kept silent about it. He was glad the two other occupants did not seem to notice.

"Thanks for letting have dinner here."

"It's no problem. After all I'm sure you two still have much to do after this. It would be troublesome for you to continue without any food. Would you like more?"

"_You should eat more. It would be very troublesome for you to continue without any food."_ A warm and comforting voice entered his head. It sounded strangely like his own voice. Although it echoed in his mind, it seemed as though it was not directed at him. It was the first hint that the voice was not of his thoughts.

"You seem like a sports person. Mind if I ask what perks your interest Shibuya?" Wolfram averted his attention back to the conversation at hand, noting he had a missed a few sentences here and there,

"Hmm, in school I'm known as a star runner but I also do want to join the baseball team. It's kind of my passion."

"_I doubt I can participate in baseball. I'm a failure." _There it was again, but an additional voice. However this time, Wolfram felt a surge of emotions of depression and uselessness. The blonde never felt these alien feelings before. It was not his and the bothersome part was that these kinds of occurrences was frequenting recently. He winced slightly.

"Hey Wolfram, are you ok?" The blonde glanced at Yuuri who returned his gaze with concerning eyes. He never like that look, whether on the teen's face or anyone else. It always seemed like they were mocking him because of his weakness.

"I'm fine." He replied, maybe a little too gruffly to put on a decent act of fineness.

"Maybe you haven't recovered-"

"I'm ok." Wolfram quickly cut in, wanting to avoid a revelation with his elder brother.

"Recovered?" The brunette blinked at the underlying meaning of the word. "Recovered from what?"

"Wolfram almost had a run in with a truck." He answered, his vision settling worriedly on the blonde. The blonde gladly returned the stare with a set of burning emeralds.

"What?" The chair violently scrapped across the floor surface and by the time Yuuri had averted his attention to the source, he found Conrad missing.

"It's nothing!" Yuuri returned his gaze back onto the blonde to find his older brother fretting about him. _That was quick._

"Wolfram," His tone demanded absolute obedience and honesty. "It is not nothing. You could have been injured." When Conrad placed a concerning hand on his brother's shoulder, Wolfram shrugged it off in annoyance.

"I said I'm fine!" He got out of his seat and walked away from the table. "I'm going for a walk." He casually threw over his shoulder.

"Wolfram!" As he disappeared from sight, the only indication that he had truly left the house was the slamming of the front door, which made the black-haired boy jump slightly. Onyx eyes stared testily at where the blonde had exited from. Hearing a sigh, he turned around to find Conrad replacing his brother's seat, shoulders shagged as he leaned onto the table on his elbows with a defeated posture. "He always has to be so stubborn."

Yuuri was doubtful of what to say next. He wanted to ask why he had reacted like a pampering mother, but he knew he had no real business with meddling with the blonde's affairs more than he already did. Another thing was, he knew he would be insulting the blonde if Yuuri found out something that only Wolfram felt entitled to answer. Yuuri knew firsthand about emotions like that. He, himself, had things to hide, even from his own family.

Nibbling anxiously on his lip, he stood up and placed a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder. Surprised chocolate eyes stared back at him. The black-haired teen grinned encouragingly. "Don't beat yourself up over this. Wolfram's just being Wolfram. You should know how he is right?" Swiftly said, Yuuri then removed his hand, his onyx eyes still holding onto the chocolate ones with a resolved gaze. "I'll get him back." With a nod as an affirmation, Yuuri hastily went out of the house.

He did not know Wolfram very well to know his favourite spots to go to at times of stress like then. However, his vampire senses had familiarized the blonde's blood. With that as an advantage, he could pinpoint the fiery youth by following a distinct trail in the air. He sniffed once. He caught it. He sniffed again and began to briskly stroll, knowing if he were to run, it would alarm the latter.

Yuuri had an inkling of a feeling that Wolfram was mostly frustrated with him. _I had no right to interfere in their affairs. I should have just kept my big mouth shut. Now Wolfram is probably going to throw murderous fits at me. _After a moment of walking, he realized something. _I hope that is all what he is going to do and nothing else._ Yuuri abruptly paused in his steps when a separate yet familiar scent hit his nostrils. Black orbs widened considerably.

Yuuri dashed forward.

* * *

The blonde in mind was walking mindlessly around, unconsciously chewing on a chocolate bar mercilessly. He had one in his pocket when he left the house earlier and he was thankful for it. He had left the house in a hurry with the sole intention to get away from unneeded attention that he had forgotten to fill his stomach. He snorted. _It's not like I had the appetite to continue anyway._ He recalled back to what had happened in the house earlier. A grim scowl appeared on his lips. _That Shibuya better be ready the next time I see him. How dare he inform my brother of such things without my permission? I really wish I could burn him to the ground right now._ He crunched the chocolate wrapper in his hands, the sound pulling him out of his thoughts temporarily. He tossed it in a nearby bin, missing by an inch. He could not really care, he continued walking.

_Conrad is always so protective of me ever since my awakening but that doesn't give him the right to baby me like a weak little girl. I'm a grown teenager for heaven's sake! I'm as healthy as any teenager. Just because I lack the hormones to have perverted dreams and chase girls about doesn't mean I'm still a little boy. I wish...I wish Conrad could understand that it's already difficult for me when I don't recall much of my memories. I don't need my brothers to coddle me until I can't rediscover them on my own._

The crescent moon shone alone up in the cloudy sky as the cool wind blew breezes about every object. The streets were deserted with only the remnants of activity littering the park grounds. Patches of light littered the walkway. Silence transcended the atmosphere. Despite the isolation, it brought a serene calming peace to one individual. That was, until the temperature dropped several degrees.

"What the-?"

"Looks like I got a pretty one here tonight." Wolfram turned his head at the voice near his ear, only to realize that his movements were restricted. Foul breath met his senses and a frightening aura surrounded him. It scared him. A cold clammy arm wound around his chest, securing his arms as his body was trapped against the owner's torso. He struggled only to have his cheek cupped by a hand to avert his vision into the owner's eyes. He stared back into a pair of gold cat-like eyes. Wolfram's stomach clenched. The latter chuckled which made Wolfram furious. He gritted his teeth in anger. He clenched his fists, mildly moving to look for any opening to escape this person's grasp. "Maybe I should take my time to play with you for a while?"

"Fuck off asshole!" The person blinked at the grim hate directed at him and the usage of words. It caught him by surprise which Wolfram thought was an advantage as he struggled to push the felon off him. The hand only slipped from his face as he turned his head away. The emotionless laughter sent rolls of dread down his spine.

"You have quite a fiery spirit." He leaned forward against the teen's neck, exhaling a breath of hot air. Wolfram squirmed again. "I like that." Wolfram thrashed about in his hold which only tightened further. "But too much is not good." Emeralds darted to the corner, hoping to seek the true intentions of the creep. He felt something cold and warm and wet only his neck. _He's licking me!_

"You sicko! Let me go this instant!"

"You heard him." A cold baritone voice entered their ears, stunning them slightly. Before either of them could comprehend the source of the voice, a blur of black passed the blonde's vision only to be followed by a cry some distance away. Wolfram blinked once, then twice. He saw green. After blinking a few times, he realized that he was staring straight into freshly cut grass, the night's hue wet against his palms. He flexed his fingers. _How did I-?_

"Who da farch ah woo?"

The blonde teen turned his attention to the source, only to have his sights blocked by a figure. Emeralds trailed his posture, hoping to gain some recognition. He could not bear to suffer at the hands of another lunatic. The figure was standing with his legs apart, knees bent slightly as his right hand gripped a dagger tightly in his grasp. From behind, Wolfram could not get a proper look at the person's face. He could only stare at the back of the person with awe. Something about this person made him calm and safe, something he was uncomfortable with. The shout of frustrated pain entered his sense and he shifted his body slightly to survey the scene. He was shocked by what he observed.

The maniac who was glued to his body earlier had vicious fangs protruding from his mouth, blood falling ungraciously from his mouth. _His tongue was cut off!_ Emeralds widened in disbelief as he stared at the figure that was guarding him, with the notion that he was responsible of such a gruesome sight. The figure disappeared. Another shout of agony was elicited. It drew his interest. Blood flooded every expanse of the area the lowly creature stood on.

Wolfram watched with fascination as the fight continued. They were moving so fast he could only catch them in action at moments when they clash. What surprised him more, however, was that his saviour was ruthlessly slashing at the creature without mercy, and the pitiful creature was hopelessly seeking an opening to triumph against his opponent. At last, the blurry scene of combat came to a halt, obviously nearing the end. The pitiful creature was trapped on the ground with his hand pulled back as the figure threatened to break it further. He could see the latter's face now.

"Y-Yuuri?" Time seemed to have stopped for him as he stared with incredulity of the look of murder on Shibuya Yuuri's face. He failed to hear the threats utter by his thin lips or the sarcastic reply the vampire supplied him with. He failed to see anything. Everything was like a dream. Everything seemed like a lie in his eyes.

"WOLFRAM!" The later snapped his eyes to the side to see the dissected tongue launching at him. The blonde drew back in reflex, just as a dagger was thrown at it. It flew against the bark of a tree, stuck there wriggling in pathetic attempts. His hand automatically went to his left cheek where the loathsome organ had tried to attack. A small stream of blood trickled his cheek. Yuuri wore a look of fright only to be replaced with resentment when Wolfram was safe once again. The vampire took his chance and twisted his body to get Yuuri off of him. Yuuri stumbled backwards. He did not have even a moment to collect himself before he was thrown against a tree. Hard.

Yuuri's body felt the impact as the air was torn from his lungs. The vampire stalked his way towards him. Wolfram was desperate; he turned back from the scene to see the dagger with the wagging tongue. He willed his body to move and pulled the dagger out. The tongue plopped to the ground which Wolfram stepped vehemently on. He then focused on Yuuri who was getting large slams of power onto his body.

The vampire failed to realize another's presence. He had simply run wild with animalistic rage. He gruffly grabbed Yuuri's chin. "So you're the half-breed huh?" Bitter onyx eyes glared back. Yuuri got slapped aside, his body tossed to the ground. Wolfram circled them, waiting for a moment where Yuuri could finish him off. He stood behind the vampire. _Now is the time._

"Yuuri!" he caught both of their attention, a perfect distraction for Yuuri as he saw the dagger flying his way. The creature realized what the blonde had done and was about to kill him out of spite when his face contorted with anguish. Wolfram sheltered himself from the attack and did not see what had happened. By the time he could safe a peek, he observed a pile of clothes on the ground. Yuuri cleaned the dagger before keeping it away safely.

It was over.

He walked confidently yet slowly towards the blonde who had fallen to the ground. The Asian teen stretched his hand out towards him.

_Smack!_

"Don't touch me!" Yuuri nibbled on his inner lip. He nursed his hand which stung many times more painful than anything the vampire threw at him earlier. He stared back into fiery emeralds. "Who-What are you?" Yuuri looked away, unable to bear the look of deception on the pretty blonde's face. He was abruptly pushed against a tree none too friendly, Wolfram fisting his clothes to hold him there. "Answer me!" Finally Yuuri gained some courage.

"Let's talk somewhere else."

"We are not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell just happen!" Wolfram suddenly regretted his vent when he witnessed a flash of furious cat-like eyes as Yuuri raised his hand. Wolfram winced when a warm hand touched his cheek, the wounded one. At the gentleness in the touch, he stared back into tender black eyes. Wolfram hiccupped. It was embarrassing for the blonde but it broke the ice somewhat. The comforting smile on Yuuri's lips managed to calm his raging emotions.

"Let's talk somewhere more private. Your blood will draw in more attention." Wolfram has relinquished his hold on Yuuri's clothes. He blinked at the hand offered to him. "Will you trust me?" Emeralds blinked in contemplation. _What is it about you? How can I simply forgive you and accept you for what you are? _He snorted at the ludicrous question.

"How can I not trust a wimp?" He grasped the offered hand in confirmation. In a swift movement, Yuuri scooped Wolfram up in his arms.

"Hey! Put me down Shibuya! I can walk you know!"

"You want to spend all night walking? You're practically in no condition to walk back." Yuuri stared at him mockingly from the corner of his eyes. Fair cheeks powdered red in humiliation. He crossed his arms in resignation.

"Fine, but make sure nobody sees us." Yuuri grinned.

"No problem!" He dashed off.

A lone figure made his presence known as he walked out of the shadows. The moonlight gleamed upon his glasses. "It's only just beginning Yuuri." He adjusted his spectacles again, allowing his brown eyes to be seen this time.

_**

* * *

**_

AN:

_Sorry for the wait everyone! There's no reason that should excuse myself from updating faster but here it is. I hope you guys like it! I was kind of stuck on how to bring Conrad in. I hope you guys also found it interesting. I know there isn't much moments or humour here but there is going to be some in the next chapter and much more in the other chapters! These two chapters are kind of the ice-breakers. I'm going to explain a lot of things in the next chapter and I would not mind if you guys could supply me with some questions for Wolfram to ask Yuuri about._

_Like always. A word or a few doesn't matter. I would love a review from everyone who is reading this fic and supporting me! Your reviews really make my day! :)_


	6. Chapter 05

**Title:**** Distortion**

**Author:**** hottee39**

**Rating:**** Pg-13 +**

**Summary:**_**AU. Shibuya Y**_**uuri, a human, a vampire, meets Wolfram Von Bielefeld, transfer student, coma escapee. Don't be mistaken. They were not friends in the least. Schoolmates? Yes. Classmates? Yes. Project partners? Yes. Friends? God forbid.**

* * *

**Chapter 05**

"Hello? Shori? I'll be staying over at my friend's house. We have to catch up with our project which is due tomorrow. No, Shori. I'm not a little kid, ok? If I want to walk back alone late at night, I would. I just don't see the point when I can just sleep here instead." Yuuri stayed silent as his brother continued on. He blindly nodded in silent acknowledgement even if the latter was not there to see him. His fingers traced the surface of the table top, the wood cool to the touch. However, his mind was anywhere but the craftsmanship of the perfect piece of furniture which supported the phone he was using.

* * *

_SMACK!_

"_Don't touch me!"_

* * *

_I'm a monster; a freak of nature. _He unconsciously stared at his right hand; the one that received the tender strike. _It's a fact. _He flexed his fingers. _And Wolfram saw every single side of me. He witnessed as I went with inhuman speed against a monster, another of my kind. He watched silently as I practically rained slashed over another's body, my eyes never wincing once. And I know…I know he saw murder, sweet, fresh, and cold, in my eyes. How could he not be disgusted with me?_

"Yuuri!" He blinked when one of his ears met with a loud shout.

"Huh?" He was thinking really deeply about things right now. He did not have time to listen to his big brother's lecture. He cast a secret glance at the stairs. Even though it was only a pile of wood nailed and structured together, it held a much heavier feeling in his heart. Beyond those steps, the blonde was awaiting Yuuri's return. Three guesses why.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No." A simple, plain, dead-on, direct reply.

"Yuu-chan!"

"I told you not to call me that!" He glared at the phone with a pout, almost as if the phone itself was his big brother. He did not like it when his family called him that. It was too cute, too girly and too irksome. His hair stood on ends every time they called him- Yuuri shuddered- Yuu-chan.

"Then call me onii-chan!"

"No. Never. Now can I go now? I'm tired." Impatience clearly evident in his voice.

"I'm going to make you say it one day."

"Can I hang up now?" Yuuri pointedly asked.

"Bye Yuu-chan."

"I told you not to call me that!" The line was dead. _Shori hung up on me! That idiot of a big brother! One of these days I swear, he's going to get what's coming to him!_ Placing the phone back on the receiver, he let out at an exasperated sigh. _Glad that's over. Now that's one down. _His eyes traced the path to the stairs. _And so much more to go._

He groaned in silent dismay at the mess he had gotten himself into. He leaned onto the table with two open palms, his head hanging between his shoulders.

_What should I do? Murata told me that there have been situations where humans found out and it was easy to simply erase their memory. It was, however, totally up to the vampire's mind. If I want him to forget, he will. Of course at the price that he might even forget about me totally and that would arouse a lot of questions especially when we have been partners for nearly two years. _Yuuri exhaled a sigh. _If I want Wolfram to remember, he will, but with the trust that he will never expose this to anyone. _Involuntary he banged the table before standing upright as his limbs retreated back. His right hand cradled his left elbow as his left hand massage his temples.

_Goddamnit! How can I trust Wolfram when we never even liked each other to begin with? How can I freaking trust him to keep a secret forever when we were not even friends to begin with? IT'S SO FREAKING RISKY!_

"You done being emo?"

"Huh?" That snapped him out of his thoughts instantly. The voice, which was sarcastically commenting on him, was the one that least wanted to hear right now. He did not even want to be anywhere close to the owner until he sorted his thoughts out properly. _Shit._ His jaw loosened as he had unconsciously gritted his teeth earlier. Hesitantly, he maneuvered his head towards the stairs. His arms fell back to his sides. There, leaning on the railing with his arms crossed over his chest, was the blonde transfer student staring solemnly back into his black eyes. However, he averted his sight away the moment their eyes made contact. Unconsciously, Yuuri's features winced slightly at the reaction. He did not know why but it stung.

An uneasy silence fell between them as Yuuri stared at Wolfram. The blonde avoided him by looking elsewhere, his long bangs shading his eyes. The stillness aura seemed to stretch forever. Both of them grew queasy as the seconds ticked by. Yuuri clenched his fist as though it would disperse the troubled atmosphere. His palms felt sweaty. _ What am I suppose to do? What am I suppose to say?_ Yuuri observed Wolfram again. _Why isn't he looking at me?_ Yuuri averted his sight elsewhere, with hope he could discover a solution soon. He swallowed nervously.

Wolfram, on the other hand, was nibbling on the inside of his cheeks with anxiety, even though his features remained stagnant. _Stupid wimp! Say something!_ Wolfram did not enjoy the silence either and was running out of patience. There were a lot of questions on his mind right now and he needed answers. Usually he would demand answers straight away and expect an instant answer. _But, I can't help this anxious feeling that I should not push him too much. _A flash of Yuuri's murderous eyes passed by his mind, he shivered involuntarily. _I have to ask. I have to know._

"Shibuya?" Black eyes returned to the figure, facing disappointment when the blonde still refuse to see him in the eyes. Despite that he was just glad that the blonde could still call his name, he was not going to push it. Wearing a comforting smile, he prodded the other when it seemed he was not going to continue.

"Yeah Wolfram?"

"Who-What are you?" Something within Yuuri snapped at the question.

"What am I? WHAT am I?"

"Huh?"

"You think I'm some monster, don't you?!"

"No wait, Shibuya. That's not what I meant!" Wolfram surprised by the response.

"What then?! You talk as if I'm some creature, some animal!"

"Please Shibuya, calm down and try to understand my situation!"

"What about my situation?! You don't know anything yet you're judging me!"

"I'm not judging you! I just want to know!"

"So what? You want to know and realize how disgusting of a creature I am?"

"Fucking hell Shibuya! I'm not thinking that!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"I'm not fucking judging you! Get that through your fucking head!" Wolfram felt the wind knock out of him when his back slammed against the wall. Yuuri had slammed him against the wall, his hands gripping his shoulders tightly. He winced slightly at the pressure. When the blond reopened his eyes, he was met with the same fierce cat-like eyes he remembered. He gasped silently. Then he saw the blending of two different emotions, sadness and pure anger.

"Trust." Wolfram blinked at the word, wondering if it was directed at him. The whisper amidst all the shouts seemed so out of place. Observing the far off expression, he knew for a fact that Yuuri was thinking out loud. "I'm risking everything and everyone."

"Shibuya stop! You're hurting me!" His grip seemed to tighten at every word that spilled from his lips. His hands unconsciously gripped the latter's in hopes to loosen the hold. Wolfram was on the brink of losing himself. Blackness was slowly crawling into his vision, almost blocking those onyx eyes from his mind.

"Can I trust you as easily as you trust me?"

"_I'll always trust you. I'll never hurt you, no matter what."_

SMACK!

The slap resounded around the room. Yuuri blinked from the shock. He was looking aside, his vision clear of any blonde. He slowly turned his head forward to meet with determined burning emeralds, a frown pulling at his lips.

"YOU LIAR!" Yuuri released his hold on the other's shoulders as if they burned.

"W-Wolf-," He cradled his swollen cheek, his mouth hanging in disbelief.

"You think it's easy for me to trust you! For heaven's sake I just witnessed the most supernatural thing in my life and you just happen to be one of them! Don't you think I'll be confused and afraid about it?!" Yuuri stepped back from the outburst, but blonde only followed suit, not wanting to distance themselves. "I should be running away from you! Calling the cops or even kill you! Yes you can be frightening and you can hurt me just like you did just now! But heck with that! I don't care! For all I know, you still the same wimpy ass Yuuri I have been with! Youuuri.." Yuuri stretched his arms out to support the blond from collapsing, pulling him against his chest.

Yuuri was still stunned after everything, he had no idea what had just happened. Tentatively, he observed the blonde in his arms. It was obvious he had fainted, but what was out of place was that he was sleeping with the gentlest expression he had ever seen on the blonde. Guilt struck him hard. He had lashed out unintentionally at Wolfram even going so far as to physically harm him in the process. Shaking his head, he gathered the blonde in his arms and carried him up the stairs with some difficulty. It was way easier to carry him when he was awake.

_I knew it. I lost myself back there. I lost control of my emotions and Wolfram got hurt. I'm a monster. God, I hate myself so much right now._

* * *

Emeralds blinked away remnants of rest, raising a hand to rub his eyes. Staring blankly at his hand, he pondered. _What happen?_ He lowered his hand over his eyes, feeling too lazy to move anymore. _Conrad went out after we got back and then Yuuri used the phone. We had a little argument and the last thing I remember was black._

"You're awake." Wolfram turned at the voice, realizing he was in his room, on his bed and Yuuri was sitting with his knees against his chest on the floor. He was facing away from the blonde. "I'm sorry for hurting you." He could tell from the forlorn voice how guilty Yuuri was feeling. The thing was, everything happened in a blur, he didn't know how he ended up on the bed. He sat up to take a proper look at the black-haired teen. He was still clad in his uniform, the dirt and scratches on his clothes were evident. Oddly enough, other than dirt, his body was clean of scars.

"It's alright." Hoping that would ease the tense atmosphere he had awoken to. All he received was a nod in acknowledgement. Wolfram licked his dry lips, anxious what to say next. Before he could say anything, he was interrupted.

"I'm a half-breed vampire. My mother was a vampire and my father is human. Many had hunted down my family and my mother was killed. She sacrificed herself to save us and luckily my family managed to escape and live peacefully. I have an elder brother but he did not inherit any vampire powers like I did. It was only when I was five that weird things start happening to me. I get weird cravings when I smell blood and I had weird powers which I could not control. I was a freak of nature. The worst thing was; I couldn't kill myself. I've tried to commit suicide various times but my skin just continues to heal. Even when I was on the floor, in a puddle of blood, I was still alive and breathing. I couldn't die."

Wolfram was surprised by all of the information. _I had no idea that asking him to tell me about those creatures actually meant to telling me his life story._ He clenched his fist. _I feel like a bitch right now._ The emptiness in which Yuuri spoke in only made it more saddening. _He didn't want to live at all._

"Then when I was fifteen, Shinou, the Vampire King, came into my bedroom. From birth, my mother made a promise with him. I was to be the next King. He had been watching me since I was born. He had tried to help my mother but he couldn't save us and her at the same time. He told me my powers were manifesting too early, which should not be the case until I'm turned. But despite that he took me under his wing and helped me control my powers." He paused for a breather.

"Vampires usually don't have powers like mine. Vampires are just a higher breed of humans who, as we all know, drink blood to survive. Not me though, I haven't turned into an official vampire yet so I don't need to drink yet. And because of my rarity of powers, vampires have been after my blood like a carcass tossed into a pit of hyenas. They have been hunting me down and I have been killing each and every one of them just to survive"

He raised his head to stare Wolfram. He wanted to see what the blonde's reaction would be. He wanted to know what the blonde would feel. Disgust? Pity? Hatred? Sympathy? He was totally blown away by what he clearly read from those emeralds. _E-Envy?_

"I envy you Shibuya." Yuuri blinked. Wolfram only answered his owlish response with a smile. He stood up from the bed and join Yuuri on the floor. He pulled his knees up and lowered his head onto them. "Sure, your life was probably filled with a lot of hardships and pain and sadness." He allowed a wishful smile. "Maybe it could even get a bit wild, but at least you remembered everything. You met new people. You know what is pain and pleasure, hate and love, sadness and happiness." Yuuri relaxed back against the wall, not really getting where the blonde was heading. "Throughout the seven years that I've actually lived in, I was forever sheltered from anything. It's really a pain." Taking a glance back, he noticed the confusion on the other's features. He chuckled. "Shibuya, I was in a coma for ten years."

The floor appeared to disappear right from under him. _He- W-Wolfram was in a coma for TEN YEARS?! _"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Wolfram shrugged.

"What difference would it have made?"

"Difference? How is it even-,"

"Possible? Like how is it even possible for you to be a vampire?"

Yuuri stopped shuttering at the remark, comprehension finally dawning onto him. He averted his attention aside to gather his thoughts. _So all this time he was living with a burden just like I have._

"It's not a burden." Yuuri realized he must have spoken out loud. He was lost in expression. How was he to react to that? "It's more of; you share a deep secret and I share mine."

"Wolfram, I-,"

"I got into a car accident when I was five. My mum refused to give up on me and continued to keep me alive. It was a mere miracle that I managed to wake up two years ago." Yuuri listened intently staring straight ahead. He was caught off by the warmth presence on his shoulder. Passing a glance, he noticed that Wolfram had leaned on his shoulder, he too staring into nothing. Yuuri did not mind it though. He was content with the other's presence. It somehow soothed him.

"Two years ago huh?" His voice lowered to a mere whisper.

"Yeah."

"But you don't suffer from any-," He left the sentence hanging, unsure of how to put it.

"Side effects?" The blonde offered. "Well the weird thing was I'm behaving as normally as any seventeen year old teenager would now. Though I have to keep seeing the doctors and psychiatrists till god knows when I wonder."

"Must be tough ne?"

"Not as tough as you have it. What do you do anyway as a Vampire King candidate?" Yuuri smiled inwardly. _Wolfram is really nice. I can see he wants me to talk to him._

"Basically I have to attend gatherings, ensure law and order in the underworld and attend my studies and power training."

"Law and order?"

"Yeah, even though vampires drink blood, we're not allowed to drink humans dry. We actually can't kill them. It'll be considered murder and they'll be executed."

"Then your studies and training? "

"I have to study vampire history and politics. I also have to harness my talents and magic. It's not fun I tell you, I can get bored and feel like running away sometimes."

"Magic? I thought you said vampire don't have stuff like that?"

"They don't. But I do."

"What?"

"I don't understand it myself. But I have it and I control it." Wolfram nodded. He absorbed everything Yuuri was telling him with no complains. In way he sort of understood where Yuuri was coming from. With a secret as huge as that, it would be normal that he distrust people who did not understand what he knew. To add to that, it was obvious that people would not understand Yuuri for he was what people have no knowledge of. Yuuri was like a sitting duck on the boundary between two sides, choosing to go with the vampires instead because they seem to understand him more than the humans. The fact remains that Yuuri still did not know where he really belongs.

"What kind of powers do you have?"

"I can show you one of them."

"Really?" Emeralds stared straight into onyx as Yuuri's sincere smile came back in full bloom. The blonde felt the gentle warmth of his hand cradling his fair cheek, the one with cut. It was plastered up. The next thing Wolfram knew, he felt calming warmth flowing to his cheek. It was the most comforting presence that his eyelids gave in.

"There, it's healed." The deep baritone voice that Yuuri had at the moment when he whispered with emotions was the most intoxicating thing Wolfram had ever heard. He tentatively reached up to caress the cheek. The plastered was tenderly removed by the half-vampire. There was no pain nor scab or cut. It was gone

"It's gone."

"It's healed." He chuckled slightly at the gaping expression of the blonde's face. "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." He got the response he wanted. Wolfram shut his mouth and cockily turned aside, arms cross in defiance. He chuckled again, ruffling the other's hair."There, there, don't need to look so glum."

"Shut up."

"Yes your highness." One glare from the latter and he knew his limits. He backed away and leaned back onto the wall again. The blonde followed suit and resumed his position on Yuuri's shoulder.

"What was that?"

"Healing magic."

"Healing?"

"Yup. You can call it basic magic because I have yet to be turned into a full vampire."

"Turned?"

"Yeah, when I reach the bewitching hour of my seventeen birthday, I'll turn into a vampire pumpkin." Wolfram smacked his hand.

"Don't make lame jokes. It only annoys me." Wolfram had murmured out. His eyes were already shut. The healing process earlier actually made him very drowsy.

"Sure thing."

"But if you turned, would you still be able to walk in the sun?"

"That's where you're wrong. I was born as a half-vampire and the sun has minimal effect on me. Pure vampires have it worse. Oh and when half-vampires are turned, they are classed into two categories. You could say superior or inferior class. Inferior class usually become mindless bloodthirsty animals which most of the time get used but others and superior vampires are successful vampires which have minimal powers but are more resilient than pure vampires when it comes to the sun. Other than that, the only other thing that can kill a vampire is to destroy the heart. Other wounds will heal by themselves."

"Sou ka…" Glancing to the side, he realized the blonde was already nodding off. _And I don't have anything to change into or anywhere to sleep!_

"Nah! Hey Wolfram, at least go change your clothes! I need to sleep too you know!" Wolfram dropped his head a bit too sharply and woke up slightly.

"Huh? What?"

"Don't "Huh? What?" me! Go change your clothes and tell me where I should sleep!" Wolfram growled at him before obliging and taking his night clothes. Yuuri frowned at the blonde's lack of etiquette. _Really!_ He got a pile of clothes thrown into his face. "What?"

"Go change." Those were the last parting words of the blonde before he closed the door, obviously changing in the bathroom.

* * *

Yuuri returned back to the bedroom after the shower. He was glad for the extra toiletries in the blonde's bath. Closing the door, he realized that there was no extra mattress laid out for him to sleep in. He noticed the blonde was already snuggled up in bed. He walked up to the bed, sitting on the mattress. It was a queen size bed but he did not dare sleep in the same bed without permission. He thought about waking Wolfram again until he observed the serene expression on the other's face. He let a smile loose. _He has been through a lot._

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Eh?"

"Get to bed." Wolfram shifted to the other side, making some space for Yuuri to sleep. Stifling a yawn, Yuuri did not feel up to the mood to argue when a comfortable bed was offered. He just slid in between the covers and faced away from Wolfram. He stared into nothing, worried about what would happen next. He had taken a huge step with Wolfram and he just hope he did not bring even more trouble onto the blonde. He shifted again.

_Wolfram can't fight vampires like I can. There were a lot of things that I had to go through when I discovered my roots; armies of vampires running after me. Am I going to pull him in this? Did I just invite more trouble onto myself? I know I feel my burden is lighter now but I'm afraid that I'm sacrificing too much for just letting him understand me._ He changed position again. _I wonder what Murata and Shinou will say when they know I had told a human. Would they accept him or will they be made at me? Maybe I'm worrying too much. Maybe what I did was the right thing. Maybe things will start to look brighter. Maybe I can now look forward to tomorrow. _A pillow smacked him in the face.

"Ow! What the-,"

"Go to sleep! I can't sleep with you thinking and moving about on the bed. Sleep is there to forget everything and relax Shibuya."

"Yuuri."

"Huh?"

"Call me Yuuri." When Yuuri was met with silence, he wondered if the other had complied or if the other didn't hear his plea. He was about to repeat when he got a frustrated reply back.

"Fine! Go back to sleep YUURI! Good Night!" A smile painted themselves onto the black-haired teen's lip.

"Good night Wolfram." His playful teasing tone only resulted in having a pillow slapped against his face again. "Ow!"

* * *

"How is it?" Murata sighed and leaned back into Shinou's arms. He could foresee the future and the reading he did on Yuuri after tonight's incident certainly put a heavy burden on him. He was thankful for the warm arms supporting him.

"No good. He's definitely going to have more troubles on the way." At the way Murata almost cracked at the result, Shinou knew it was not something good. He rubbed the latter's arms lovingly.

"Why? What is it?" Rubbing his weary eyes with his palms, in a way to cover his emotions, he continued behind the shelter of his palms.

"Yuuri needs to have a strong will or he might lose everything. His emotions will be put to the test and he will be at his limits." Shinou had nothing to add to that.

"It is because of Wolfram." A nod was all he need to understand what Murata was talking about. Glancing at the dejected posture of his soulmate, he attempted to cheer him up. His hug tightened unintentionally. He lowered his head to his shoulder, placing a kiss at the other's ear. "Tell me about this Wolfram."

"Well, you could say he's a regular pretty boy. He has blonde hair and emerald eyes, a hairstyle that matches yours. He's stubborn and arrogant, just like you, and he's quite violent and he's never modest in his comments. Not to mention he's not as clingy to Yuuri like you are. Hmm.." Shinou blinked at the contemplating tone his love was humming. Murata then flashed him a grin. "You know, he is almost a replication of you except that he's less clingy. Maybe I should go after him." He was silenced immediately by a warm tongue possessively dominating his mouth. The smile on his lips did not go unnoticed.

"_Shut up."_

"_I like it when you're possessive."_

"_You're mine and you're not going anywhere."_ Shinou grabbed him at the nape and forced his mouth wider. The latter slid his hands against the bare chest, moaning at the muscles underneath his hands.

"_They're perfect. You're perfect. And most of all Shinou, you're mine."_

* * *

_**AN:**__ Once again, I'm sorry for the wait! I was really overwhelmed by the amount of reviews that came in this time. Arigatou! Anyway I would like to apologize to those that I did not reply to as two weeks ago I lost my hard drive and all my kkm amvs and videos and all my plots, ideas, and fanfiction all went missing. I was in a serious depressed state and was in no mood to write. Maybe that's why this chapter started out so angsty. Anyway the last bit was for those ShinouXMurata fans : ) hopei t pleased you!_

_Once again! Please leave a review as it makes me happy! A word or few doesn't matter as long as you let me know! :-)_


	7. Chapter 06

**Title:**** Distortion**

**Author:**** hottee39**

**Rating:**** Pg-13 +**

**Summary:**_**AU. Shibuya Y**_**uuri, a human, a vampire, meets Wolfram Von Bielefeld, transfer student, coma escapee. Don't be mistaken. They were not friends in the least. Schoolmates? Yes. Classmates? Yes. Project partners? Yes. Friends? God forbid.**

* * *

**Chapter 06**

Rays of sunlight peeked through the dark blue curtains. It slowly travelled across the sheets, nearing its intended target. Inch by inch, the thin strand of light approached. Its victims clueless of its ministrations. It got closer and closer until it managed to share its vibrant warmth with a fair-skinned blond. The mentioned blonde made the mistake of opening his eyes which he caused him to suffer light-blinding rays to fill his vision. The blonde flinched, groaning in discomfort. He turned around and rubbed his cheek into the pillow. He felt so heavenly as of this moment. Despite the morning interruption, he was already drowsing off back to cloud nine. The warm pillow also did wonders to lull him back to sleep. His tongue came out to lick his dry lips as he nuzzled into the warm pillow further. Little did the blonde know that he was actually getting cosy with his partner's stomach. The latter happened to be awake at this very moment and was wearing the most owlish expression ever.

To shed some light on the situation, Yuuri had actually woken up the moment Wolfram started snuggling into his belly. At first he was lost with panic as to what was occurring, feeling light-headed at the spreading warmth on his abdomen. Only when he managed to come to his senses, did he wonder why a mop of sunshine hair was shielding his vision. Then, after reaching the conclusion, he realized something else. He was not in his room. _Oh yeah, I stayed over at Wolfram's place._ Watching the serene breathing of his chest, he figured the other was sound asleep.

Yuuri glanced around the room curiously, gracing the other a chance for more rest. After all, he did not get a good look at the place due to the obvious distractions last night. The walls were painted of a calming sea blue with the ceiling painted white. Golden ropes peeked at the edge of the curtains, obviously used for holding the curtains back when needed. The window was large and oversaw the whole room, not to forget that it was to the left of the bed with a bedside table separating them. Looking to the foot of the bed, he noticed a dressing table. The mirror further reminded the Asian teen of their awkward situation and this time he could clearly see Wolfram's face reflected in the mirror. He observed a tiny pink tongue peeking out to lick his lips. A part of Yuuri twitched.

_Ok, why did I just think that was ...hot? What the heck? Is the lack of girls in my life finally catching up to me to the extent that I can even find a guy doing that seductive? No way? _In the midst of his mindless ranting, the black-haired teen finally realized something pink covering the lithe body through the reflection of the mirror. He stared down at the figure and recognized frills adorning the shoulder of the blonde. Onyx eyes widened as they trailed the fabric all the way until it was hidden under the covers. Apprehensively, he grabbed the edge of the sheets. _It would be kind of rude to peep at someone's body while they were sleeping._ He tensed when Wolfram nuzzled into his stomach once again. Wearing an annoyed expression, he returned his eyes to the fingers which grasp the blankets. _But then again, sleeping together in the same bed and nuzzling into my stomach is already overstepping the border. I mean, he is asleep and he won't know if I took a quick peek._ With that decision, he lifted the blanket. He was met with more of the pink cloth covering the lithe body, however it did not solved the puzzle in his mind. He raised it higher.

"Holy crap!" Yuuri jumped out of astonishment and due to the intense reaction, he flung himself out of the bed and awakened Wolfram.

"Huh? What?" The blonde sat up instantly albeit his mind was still cloudy. He blinked emerald eyes trying to gain some sense of his surroundings, rubbing his vision with the back of his hand. He instantly shut his eyes when his vision was met with strong lights. _Oh yeah, it's morning._

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-" Wolfram frowned at the faint shuttering he heard. He turned around agitated, totally forgetting about yesterday's guest. _What the hell is making that noise?_ To his surprise, he saw Yuuri's lips quivering and his body shaking in a tangled mess with the bed sheets on the ground wearing the most sceptical expression. _Oh shit. I forgot that I let Shi-Yuuri sleep over._ He covered up his surprise with a question, not wanting to look stupid in forgeting about the latter bunking with him.

"What?" Yuuri tensed slightly at the harsh tone. _Okay...maybe I said it a bit too roughly. _A finger hesitantly but slowly pointed at him. The blonde took a quick glance at himself. He averted his irritated stare back at the black-headed teen. "What? What's wrong? Is there something on me?"

"Yes!" Emeralds narrowed in irritation.

"The dress!" Wolfram blinked, finally comprehending what made the latter blush like a tomato. He turned to the side, slightly embarrassed for Yuuri to state the directly obvious.

"Yes so?" He crossed his arms in defiance and looked to the side. He noticed his reflection in the mirror and humiliatingly, he too was blushing. _Damn Yuuri. Not even more than twenty four hours have passed and I'm already cursing with his first name._

"What do you mean 'Yes, so?'?

"I mean yes so? There isn't anything wrong!"

"What you mean there isn't anything wrong? You're wearing a pink frilly dress for heaven's sake!"

"Your point is?"

"That's not normal!"

"It is normal. If not why do you think they invented them in the first place?"

"They're definitely not for boys!"

"They're not only for girls either!"

"That's it! Something's definitely wrong with you!"

"Something is twice as wrong with you!"

"Your head's messed up!"

"So are your priorities."

"Hey! I've sorted out my priorities already!"

"Great now all that's left is to sort out your brain."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Woah! You finally realized it!'

"Hey! Drop the sarcasm!"

"Same to you! Drop my dress already!" Yuuri blinked at the statement. Then blinked at the dress before an image of a nude Wolfram entered his mind and his face turned a very obvious shade of red. His face was met with a pillow. "Not that way you idiot!" Wolfram yelled indignantly, his face flustered when he concluded what was running through the vampire's head.

"Not what way? I wasn't thinking anything!"

"It's written all over your face you liar!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is, you pervert!"Wolfram tossed another of the pillows at his direction. The double black shielded himself on the floor. Frustrated, Yuuri grabbed the pillow and tossed it back at the blonde.

"Spoil brat!" Wolfram grabbed one of the pillows to defend himself. _I've had enough!_ The blonde crawled nearer to the edge of the bed and whammed Yuuri with his pillow.

"Dumb wimp!" Yuuri hit back with the other remaining pillow on the floor.

"Sissy!" Yuuri hit.

"Wuss!" Wolfram hit.

"You're unbelievable!"

"You're impossible!"

"Shut up!"

"No! You shut up!"

"No! You shut up!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Don't YOU dare tell me what to do!"

"Copycat!"

"Simpleton!"

"Perverted old man!"

"Sarcastic old man!"

A bell ringing brought them back to their senses. Their attention was drawn towards the source of the sound. It was the alarm clock. It read 7:50.

"Ah shit!" Wolfram cried out.

"We're going to be late!" They threw aside the pillows and started stumbling out of their tangled situation. Yuuri groaned in agony when he felt his gut connect with one of Wolfram's foot. The blonde paid no second glance, a tardy school record was all that was on his mind. He crawled out of the situation, quickly sprinting into a jog with heavy footsteps. The black-haired teen lost his balance with the absence of the other youth and toppled onto the floor. He held his head to steady his balance. _Ouch, that hurt. Now why was I rushing again? _He glanced around and saw his school bag.

"Ah crap! School!" He stumbled onto his feet clumsily. He looked around for his uniform and smacked his head when he remembered where he put them the last time. _Of course, the bathroom._ He rush out of the room and ran to the bathroom. He unceremoniously opened the door... to find Wolfram buttoning his shirt without any pants on. Yuuri gaped at the sight, stunned by his embarrassment. The blonde's eyes widened at him before he blushed a dangerous red.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yuuri exercised his jaw trying to find his voice. The door slammed into his face, the blonde obviously annoyed by the gaping fish staring at him.

"OW!" Yuuri grabbed at his nose, hurting from the impact of the door. "I just wanted to get my uniform." Yuuri murmured with a nasal voice. The next moment the door re-opened and his clothes were flung at him before slamming shut again. Yuuri landed ungraciously on the floor with surprise. _Well someone's in a jolly mood today._ He checked whether his uniform was all there before raising his head at the sound of the door opening. He immediately ducked to the ground; Wolfram leaped right over him in a rush to return to his room. He passed a glance back before staring at the bathroom which was currently empty. He gathered his stuff and went in.

It had not been more than 2 minutes before someone was banging on the bathroom door. "Could you hurry up in there? Time's ticking you wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri cried. He stomped out of the door with his blouse halfway buttoned grabbing his bag in the room. Not seeing the blonde anywhere on the second level, he went down the stairs still finishing his task on the damn uniform; grumbling complaints. "That Wolfram. He asked me to hurry up but he's the one wasting time. Where the hell is that-"he collided head on with Wolfram. "Yeow! Wolfram! Why did you rush up like that?" He rubbed his forehead where he suspected a bump might emerge. He wanted to send a glare at Wolfram only to have a piece of paper shoved into his face. He backed his face away slightly.

"Conrad got us excused from classes until presentation." He replied casually, as if he had no rushed Yuuri like a maniac.

"Eh?" His eyebrows shot up in surprise. His eyes scanned the words nicely written on the paper. "Eh.." The black-haired teen started not knowing how to respond. He grabbed the paper from Wolfram's hand, which the blond was thankful for. His arm was starting to ache. Wolfram casually walked away, heading into the living room. "Eh? How is it that he managed to do that, especially when I'm not even related to him?" He removed his eyes to seek answers from the blonde only to realize the blonde had walked away.

He followed the blonde in the living room, observing quietly as the teen turned the radio on, adjusting the volume so that it was loud enough to hear in the whole house. He strolled towards the kitchen totally ignoring Yuuri as he past him. The black-haired teen stared at the blonde as he open the fridge with a look of concentration as he studied the contents inside before taking a couple of eggs and grabbing a bowl and pan. Black eyes followed his every move. _It's like whatever happened yesterday never happen. He's behaving like normal. Did he forget what happen already? Or was I dreaming about yesterday? No maybe he thought he was dreaming. Heck, he was half-asleep yesterday._

"Yuuri!" He snapped out of his thoughts at the reprimanding tone.

"Huh? What?" The foreign teen smacked himself on his forehead seeing the lost look on the other. _He really is a hopeless idiot!_

"I said, 'What do you want for breakfast? Eggs or blood?'" Yuuri coughed into his hand. _Did I just hear that right?_

"Why would you ask me that?" Emeralds stared at him as if he was the most stupidest person alive in the world at the moment. Well, maybe he was.

"You are a vampire aren't you?" An elegant eyebrow was raised questioningly. Yuuri laughed nervously. _O...K... Maybe he didn't forget about yesterday._

* * *

The school bell rang, signalling the start of another boring day. Violet orbs glanced at the side where the chair was currently unoccupied. She sighed, losing her graceful posture as she slumped in her right hand, drumming her left fingers. It was very un-ladylike of her but at the moment she did not care. She was pissed and frustrated. She did not have an early sleep yesterday preparing for the presentation either. She was grumpy as well as nervous. _What if Wolfram-nii-chan was not coming?_ She dropped her head, hiding in her arms. She never did a presentation without Wolfram-nii-chan before and she was afraid she would mess up if he never came. She still hoped that he would arrive, hopefully late even though it was not his style. He too had a presentation today after all.

"I'm wondering about them too." She lifted her head to glance at her partner. Murata was her seat buddy as well as her presentation partner. She never got along with anyone except Wolfram and sometimes she wished that the both of them could work together. Too bad he was always stuck with that wimpy Shibuya. She pitied her brother sometimes. It must be frustrating to work with an idiot. She should know, she was working with his best friend. However Murata was a different case altogether. He was a pervert and a genius at the same time. He had helped her various times though she sometimes could never stand his perverted remarks. She often did projects with him because she was not on friendly terms with anyone else in the class and since the four of them seem to hang out together most of the time, she also paired up with him. At least he had never insulted her or despised her secretly like the other classmates in their class. They seem to hold some hatred towards her and Wolfram. Shibuya and Murata were not like that. Thank the heavens.

"Where is Wolfram-nii-chan?" Murata shrugged, adjusting his spectacles again.

"I'm just as clueless about Shibuya too." Elizabeth groaned. That statement was obvious without a doubt. Both of them were missing and both the closest people to them did not have an idea where they were or what they were doing.

"I'm going to mess up my presentation."

"Hey relax. It won't be that bad." The long-hair blonde ignored him.

"I wonder what they are up to." She mumbled her thoughts out.

"Probably making-out at one of their homes when they finally realize that their hate for each other was just pure love and they totally forgot about the time while they are at it." He nonchalantly guessed. Violet eyes shot open in astonishment.

"Murata!" Murata glanced at her at the side, seemingly unimpressed by her reaction, although he was chuckling inside from the look of distress on her face. _I'm too evil sometimes._ "Wolfram-nii-chan is not gay! And even if he is, he would never go out with Shibuya-kun." She crossed her hands, huffing in defiance, looking aside. "Wolfram-nii-chan is so much better. Why would he even look at Shibuya-kun is beyond me." Murata listened to her mumbling while doodling something in his notepad.

"I know you hold a strong admiration for Von Bielefeld-san but it appears to me that you have crush on him."

"No, I don't!" From the extreme blush that appeared on her fair cheeks and her upfront denial, Murata grinned.

"Yup. I say you do. And you have it bad at that."

A pencil never seemed so life-threatening.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the chair as the bell for break rang. This would be her first break without Wolfram-nii-chan in a long time and she felt pretty lonely. After all she was sitting in the big classroom all alone and with no clue as to what to do. She did not really have the appetite to eat alone either. She rested her head on her crossed arms on the desk, staring at the empty seat beside her with a forlorn expression. _I wonder why he hasn't show up yet._ She directed her stare to the front, not looking at anything in particular. _After ten years, ten LONG years, I'm finally back with Wolfram-nii-chan. I felt so lonely without him. I had always been waiting for him to wake up, but as the years passed that hope diminished. I still remember a dream that I had of Wolfram-nii-chan waking up. That was what made me believe he would. And now he's here, schooling with me; it just feels so weird to be in school without him for even a day. _

She stopped in her thoughts when a figure blocked her vision. Intrigued, she looked up to find Murata standing there holding a bag full of food and grinning at her. She blinked. "Why don't we have some lunch?" She smiled inwardly.

"Sure."

* * *

Elizabeth had left the rooftop with Murata to go to the ladies. She had never expected anything bad to happen until a bunch of guys blocked her way. Miffed, but not willing to show it, she side-stepped to continue and avoid any unnecessary trouble.

Only to have her way blocked again.

Heaving a deep breath, she glared at the guy. "Excuse me but I would like to pass." She phrased out nicely, though her tone was anything but polite. The guys chuckled at her question, surrounding her.

"So I hear that the gaijin is not in school today." The main guy who appeared like the leader stated ever so cockily. He had black hair and black eyes just like the rest of the Japanese students there but he had sharper features and appeared to be more handsome than the rest. That was another thing that she feared would happen if Wolfram-nii-chan was not around. Guys like these were bound to bother her. She waved him off dismissingly.

"Yeah so." She proceeded to walk away, only to have her hand grabbed and her whole body pulled back into the group.

"Don't be like that now. It just means you have more time to spend with us." He smiled cockily at her. "How about it?" Offended, she tried to yank her hand out of his grasp.

"Not a chance." Violet orbs staring back at him in defiance. "Now let go of me."

"Aww, don't be like that. The boys will be so sad if you rejected." That elected a wave of laughter among the group which made her shrink slightly in embarrassment, wishing she was stronger to kick their asses.

"She said let go." Their laughter was cut short when someone yanked the leader by the shoulder to the ground, which Elizabeth had to reluctantly follow the movement due to their linked hands. But before she could hit the ground, someone had already grabbed her hand and was holding her back in balance at her waist.

"Himura-kun!" The black-haired teen growled at the intruder. He was almost about to let the boys handle him when he observed the structure and posture of the latter. He sneered. "Von Bielefeld." The other four guys got into a stance ready for a fight. But there was a reason Himura Ryo was known as the leader. He had brains. "Wait, there's no need to fight here." He stated; his features more calm now even though Wolfram's eyes were trying to bore holes into his head. He stood up and dusted himself, straightened his uniform and walked the other way. He expected the group to follow, which they did.

"But why Himura-kun?" One of them asked when they were further away. Himura smiled gently at him.

"It's ok. We'll let it go for now. We don't need to get expelled because of a gaijin." The other nodded in understanding. "We'll get him later." Proclaiming it with a strong venom.

The two blondes were totally oblivious to the conversation and only relaxed after the group turned the corner and left their sight. Both of them heaved a sigh of relief. Elizabeth turned around, grinning brightly at the arrival of her big brother.

"You came!" Her violet eyes dazzled brightly at the sight of the familiar blonde hair and emerald eyes. Wolfram smiled at her before losing his hold on her and stepped back. Her heart beat madly when she thought about the position the both of them were in earlier.

"Of course I did." Her cheeks warmed up. "Come on," He directed with a turn of his head. She happily followed, smiling gleefully. "Murata's already waiting for us with Yuuri." Her heart practically stopped.

* * *

Ever so slowly, Yuuri munched on his lunch, trying his best to ignore the uneasy silence. Murata was browsing through a magazine he just bought and seemed oblivious to the atmosphere. The eerie air started the moment Wolfram left to look for Elizabeth. Black eyes averted their vision somewhere else. He honestly did not know how to break it to Murata about what happened yesterday. In a way, he was afraid he did something wrong.

"Care to tell me something Yuuri?" Instantly he stared at his bespectacled friend and trainer. Murata appeared as if he had not spoken a word. _Maybe I'm hearing things._ "I know you did something. What is it?" This time Yuuri could observe the look of exasperation on his face. Yuuri's nervous laughter bubbled up his throat.

"Erm, no?" Yuuri hesitantly denied, trying his luck to get out of a lecture. A roll of magazine slammed hard onto his head. "Yeow! That hurt!" His hands massage the injured skull, glaring at the attacker. He backed down slightly at the reprimanding look on his companion's face. Seeing the pouting look on his friend's face, he sighed and took off his spectacles to massage his temples.

"I know you told Von Bielefeld-san."

"Then why you still need me to tell you." One glare was enough to make him shut up.

"Yuuri don't you understand what you just did?"

"I just told another human of our secret society." The black-hair candidate replied in an almost emotionless voice. Black eyes were staring solemnly at nothing. Murata lost his will to reprimand him. He knew that Yuuri sometimes resented being part of the Vampire clan. It was so obvious and yet he silently became a perfect Vampire candidate after only two years.

"That's not the only thing you did." Confused, Yuuri blinked at him. Murata proceeded to explain everything while he has his sole attention. Their time together was soon going to be disrupted by the two blondes soon. "You are also responsible for his life now." He held his hand up to stop Yuuri from intervening. "I'm sure that those that have been targeting you, have noticed a pattern of the both of you being together. However they didn't think the both of you were close since you never exposed the secret to him."

"But how would they-,"

"They would know now since you left a trace of your power on Von Bielefeld when you used your powers on him." Murata's tone was harsh with obvious distress.

Dread started to creep into Yuuri, the full weight of what he had done finally hitting him. _Shit. I screwed up badly._

"And in this society, if you trust a person enough to let them know, it's obvious they are something special to you." He peered at his black-haired friend from the corner of his eyes. "At this point, I'm not sure if that statement stands for you or not since you have many times over explicitly announced your hatred for him." _They're back. I can sense them._ "Just keep in mind that they will be after his life, or maybe in our case, blood."

When the roof door squeaked open, followed by footsteps making their way towards them, Yuuri's ears were oblivious to the sounds. His senses seemed to have shut down at the simple statement. _Wolfram's life is in danger and it's all my fault. Crap why did things have to turn out this way? Why did I have to tell him anyway? It would have been better if we just erased his memory._

"_I've been in a coma for ten years."_

_No. I can't do that now that he told me. Memories are precious to him. It would be too cruel._

"You wimp!" He felt himself flung onto the floor. He elected a cry of surprise and pain, turning around to find the person who was responsible. Standing right behind him in all his pride and glory was none other than Wolfram.

"What the hell? What the heck was that for?"

"You idiot? We've been calling you from just now and you were in your little world totally ignoring the rest of here on Earth."

"But you didn't have to kick me!"

"It was to catch your attention."

"Couldn't you find some other way to do that?"

"I could but kicking you in the ass is much more appealing."

"You sadist!"

"You wimp!"

"Mah, those two are really something huh?" Murata chewed on his sandwich as he watched the entertaining show his classmates were displaying in front of him. Elizabeth half-heartedly listened to him as her violet orbs concentrated on the pair.

"Yeah. Really something." _I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

**AN:**_ I'm sorry for the long wait everyone. It's finally out just like I promised! I'm going to have an amv out soon though I hope youtube won't ban me cause they already removed another one of my videos due to copyright. Freaking annoying. We are basically promoting the anime! LOL._

_I would like to thank everyone for your support and patience with me so far. Thanks for always correcting me and wishing the best of me. Now to write the next chapter!_

_Please leave a review! A word or two doesn't matter as long as you do ! _


	8. Chapter 07

**Title:**** Distortion**

**Author:**** hottee39**

**Rating:**** Pg-13 +**

**Summary:**_**AU. Shibuya Y**_**uuri, a human, a vampire, meets Wolfram Von Bielefeld, transfer student, coma escapee. Don't be mistaken. They were not friends in the least. Schoolmates? Yes. Classmates? Yes. Project partners? Yes. Friends? God forbid.**

* * *

**Chapter 06**

Rays of sunlight peeked through the dark blue curtains. It slowly travelled across the sheets, nearing its intended target. Inch by inch, the thin strand of light approached. Its victims clueless of its ministrations. It got closer and closer until it managed to share its vibrant warmth with a fair-skinned blond. The mentioned blonde made the mistake of opening his eyes which he caused him to suffer light-blinding rays to fill his vision. The blonde flinched, groaning in discomfort. He turned around and rubbed his cheek into the pillow. He felt so heavenly as of this moment. Despite the morning interruption, he was already drowsing off back to cloud nine. The warm pillow also did wonders to lull him back to sleep. His tongue came out to lick his dry lips as he nuzzled into the warm pillow further. Little did the blonde know that he was actually getting cosy with his partner's stomach. The latter happened to be awake at this very moment and was wearing the most owlish expression ever.

To shed some light on the situation, Yuuri had actually woken up the moment Wolfram started snuggling into his belly. At first he was lost with panic as to what was occurring, feeling light-headed at the spreading warmth on his abdomen. Only when he managed to come to his senses, did he wonder why a mop of sunshine hair was shielding his vision. Then, after reaching the conclusion, he realized something else. He was not in his room. _Oh yeah, I stayed over at Wolfram's place._ Watching the serene breathing of his chest, he figured the other was sound asleep.

Yuuri glanced around the room curiously, gracing the other a chance for more rest. After all, he did not get a good look at the place due to the obvious distractions last night. The walls were painted of a calming sea blue with the ceiling painted white. Golden ropes peeked at the edge of the curtains, obviously used for holding the curtains back when needed. The window was large and oversaw the whole room, not to forget that it was to the left of the bed with a bedside table separating them. Looking to the foot of the bed, he noticed a dressing table. The mirror further reminded the Asian teen of their awkward situation and this time he could clearly see Wolfram's face reflected in the mirror. He observed a tiny pink tongue peeking out to lick his lips. A part of Yuuri twitched.

_Ok, why did I just think that was ...hot? What the heck? Is the lack of girls in my life finally catching up to me to the extent that I can even find a guy doing that seductive? No way? _In the midst of his mindless ranting, the black-haired teen finally realized something pink covering the lithe body through the reflection of the mirror. He stared down at the figure and recognized frills adorning the shoulder of the blonde. Onyx eyes widened as they trailed the fabric all the way until it was hidden under the covers. Apprehensively, he grabbed the edge of the sheets. _It would be kind of rude to peep at someone's body while they were sleeping._ He tensed when Wolfram nuzzled into his stomach once again. Wearing an annoyed expression, he returned his eyes to the fingers which grasp the blankets. _But then again, sleeping together in the same bed and nuzzling into my stomach is already overstepping the border. I mean, he is asleep and he won't know if I took a quick peek._ With that decision, he lifted the blanket. He was met with more of the pink cloth covering the lithe body, however it did not solved the puzzle in his mind. He raised it higher.

"Holy crap!" Yuuri jumped out of astonishment and due to the intense reaction, he flung himself out of the bed and awakened Wolfram.

"Huh? What?" The blonde sat up instantly albeit his mind was still cloudy. He blinked emerald eyes trying to gain some sense of his surroundings, rubbing his vision with the back of his hand. He instantly shut his eyes when his vision was met with strong lights. _Oh yeah, it's morning._

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-" Wolfram frowned at the faint shuttering he heard. He turned around agitated, totally forgetting about yesterday's guest. _What the hell is making that noise?_ To his surprise, he saw Yuuri's lips quivering and his body shaking in a tangled mess with the bed sheets on the ground wearing the most sceptical expression. _Oh shit. I forgot that I let Shi-Yuuri sleep over._ He covered up his surprise with a question, not wanting to look stupid in forgeting about the latter bunking with him.

"What?" Yuuri tensed slightly at the harsh tone. _Okay...maybe I said it a bit too roughly. _A finger hesitantly but slowly pointed at him. The blonde took a quick glance at himself. He averted his irritated stare back at the black-headed teen. "What? What's wrong? Is there something on me?"

"Yes!" Emeralds narrowed in irritation.

"The dress!" Wolfram blinked, finally comprehending what made the latter blush like a tomato. He turned to the side, slightly embarrassed for Yuuri to state the directly obvious.

"Yes so?" He crossed his arms in defiance and looked to the side. He noticed his reflection in the mirror and humiliatingly, he too was blushing. _Damn Yuuri. Not even more than twenty four hours have passed and I'm already cursing with his first name._

"What do you mean 'Yes, so?'?

"I mean yes so? There isn't anything wrong!"

"What you mean there isn't anything wrong? You're wearing a pink frilly dress for heaven's sake!"

"Your point is?"

"That's not normal!"

"It is normal. If not why do you think they invented them in the first place?"

"They're definitely not for boys!"

"They're not only for girls either!"

"That's it! Something's definitely wrong with you!"

"Something is twice as wrong with you!"

"Your head's messed up!"

"So are your priorities."

"Hey! I've sorted out my priorities already!"

"Great now all that's left is to sort out your brain."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Woah! You finally realized it!'

"Hey! Drop the sarcasm!"

"Same to you! Drop my dress already!" Yuuri blinked at the statement. Then blinked at the dress before an image of a nude Wolfram entered his mind and his face turned a very obvious shade of red. His face was met with a pillow. "Not that way you idiot!" Wolfram yelled indignantly, his face flustered when he concluded what was running through the vampire's head.

"Not what way? I wasn't thinking anything!"

"It's written all over your face you liar!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is, you pervert!"Wolfram tossed another of the pillows at his direction. The double black shielded himself on the floor. Frustrated, Yuuri grabbed the pillow and tossed it back at the blonde.

"Spoil brat!" Wolfram grabbed one of the pillows to defend himself. _I've had enough!_ The blonde crawled nearer to the edge of the bed and whammed Yuuri with his pillow.

"Dumb wimp!" Yuuri hit back with the other remaining pillow on the floor.

"Sissy!" Yuuri hit.

"Wuss!" Wolfram hit.

"You're unbelievable!"

"You're impossible!"

"Shut up!"

"No! You shut up!"

"No! You shut up!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Don't YOU dare tell me what to do!"

"Copycat!"

"Simpleton!"

"Perverted old man!"

"Sarcastic old man!"

A bell ringing brought them back to their senses. Their attention was drawn towards the source of the sound. It was the alarm clock. It read 7:50.

"Ah shit!" Wolfram cried out.

"We're going to be late!" They threw aside the pillows and started stumbling out of their tangled situation. Yuuri groaned in agony when he felt his gut connect with one of Wolfram's foot. The blonde paid no second glance, a tardy school record was all that was on his mind. He crawled out of the situation, quickly sprinting into a jog with heavy footsteps. The black-haired teen lost his balance with the absence of the other youth and toppled onto the floor. He held his head to steady his balance. _Ouch, that hurt. Now why was I rushing again? _He glanced around and saw his school bag.

"Ah crap! School!" He stumbled onto his feet clumsily. He looked around for his uniform and smacked his head when he remembered where he put them the last time. _Of course, the bathroom._ He rush out of the room and ran to the bathroom. He unceremoniously opened the door... to find Wolfram buttoning his shirt without any pants on. Yuuri gaped at the sight, stunned by his embarrassment. The blonde's eyes widened at him before he blushed a dangerous red.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yuuri exercised his jaw trying to find his voice. The door slammed into his face, the blonde obviously annoyed by the gaping fish staring at him.

"OW!" Yuuri grabbed at his nose, hurting from the impact of the door. "I just wanted to get my uniform." Yuuri murmured with a nasal voice. The next moment the door re-opened and his clothes were flung at him before slamming shut again. Yuuri landed ungraciously on the floor with surprise. _Well someone's in a jolly mood today._ He checked whether his uniform was all there before raising his head at the sound of the door opening. He immediately ducked to the ground; Wolfram leaped right over him in a rush to return to his room. He passed a glance back before staring at the bathroom which was currently empty. He gathered his stuff and went in.

It had not been more than 2 minutes before someone was banging on the bathroom door. "Could you hurry up in there? Time's ticking you wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri cried. He stomped out of the door with his blouse halfway buttoned grabbing his bag in the room. Not seeing the blonde anywhere on the second level, he went down the stairs still finishing his task on the damn uniform; grumbling complaints. "That Wolfram. He asked me to hurry up but he's the one wasting time. Where the hell is that-"he collided head on with Wolfram. "Yeow! Wolfram! Why did you rush up like that?" He rubbed his forehead where he suspected a bump might emerge. He wanted to send a glare at Wolfram only to have a piece of paper shoved into his face. He backed his face away slightly.

"Conrad got us excused from classes until presentation." He replied casually, as if he had no rushed Yuuri like a maniac.

"Eh?" His eyebrows shot up in surprise. His eyes scanned the words nicely written on the paper. "Eh.." The black-haired teen started not knowing how to respond. He grabbed the paper from Wolfram's hand, which the blond was thankful for. His arm was starting to ache. Wolfram casually walked away, heading into the living room. "Eh? How is it that he managed to do that, especially when I'm not even related to him?" He removed his eyes to seek answers from the blonde only to realize the blonde had walked away.

He followed the blonde in the living room, observing quietly as the teen turned the radio on, adjusting the volume so that it was loud enough to hear in the whole house. He strolled towards the kitchen totally ignoring Yuuri as he past him. The black-haired teen stared at the blonde as he open the fridge with a look of concentration as he studied the contents inside before taking a couple of eggs and grabbing a bowl and pan. Black eyes followed his every move. _It's like whatever happened yesterday never happen. He's behaving like normal. Did he forget what happen already? Or was I dreaming about yesterday? No maybe he thought he was dreaming. Heck, he was half-asleep yesterday._

"Yuuri!" He snapped out of his thoughts at the reprimanding tone.

"Huh? What?" The foreign teen smacked himself on his forehead seeing the lost look on the other. _He really is a hopeless idiot!_

"I said, 'What do you want for breakfast? Eggs or blood?'" Yuuri coughed into his hand. _Did I just hear that right?_

"Why would you ask me that?" Emeralds stared at him as if he was the most stupidest person alive in the world at the moment. Well, maybe he was.

"You are a vampire aren't you?" An elegant eyebrow was raised questioningly. Yuuri laughed nervously. _O...K... Maybe he didn't forget about yesterday._

* * *

The school bell rang, signalling the start of another boring day. Violet orbs glanced at the side where the chair was currently unoccupied. She sighed, losing her graceful posture as she slumped in her right hand, drumming her left fingers. It was very un-ladylike of her but at the moment she did not care. She was pissed and frustrated. She did not have an early sleep yesterday preparing for the presentation either. She was grumpy as well as nervous. _What if Wolfram-nii-chan was not coming?_ She dropped her head, hiding in her arms. She never did a presentation without Wolfram-nii-chan before and she was afraid she would mess up if he never came. She still hoped that he would arrive, hopefully late even though it was not his style. He too had a presentation today after all.

"I'm wondering about them too." She lifted her head to glance at her partner. Murata was her seat buddy as well as her presentation partner. She never got along with anyone except Wolfram and sometimes she wished that the both of them could work together. Too bad he was always stuck with that wimpy Shibuya. She pitied her brother sometimes. It must be frustrating to work with an idiot. She should know, she was working with his best friend. However Murata was a different case altogether. He was a pervert and a genius at the same time. He had helped her various times though she sometimes could never stand his perverted remarks. She often did projects with him because she was not on friendly terms with anyone else in the class and since the four of them seem to hang out together most of the time, she also paired up with him. At least he had never insulted her or despised her secretly like the other classmates in their class. They seem to hold some hatred towards her and Wolfram. Shibuya and Murata were not like that. Thank the heavens.

"Where is Wolfram-nii-chan?" Murata shrugged, adjusting his spectacles again.

"I'm just as clueless about Shibuya too." Elizabeth groaned. That statement was obvious without a doubt. Both of them were missing and both the closest people to them did not have an idea where they were or what they were doing.

"I'm going to mess up my presentation."

"Hey relax. It won't be that bad." The long-hair blonde ignored him.

"I wonder what they are up to." She mumbled her thoughts out.

"Probably making-out at one of their homes when they finally realize that their hate for each other was just pure love and they totally forgot about the time while they are at it." He nonchalantly guessed. Violet eyes shot open in astonishment.

"Murata!" Murata glanced at her at the side, seemingly unimpressed by her reaction, although he was chuckling inside from the look of distress on her face. _I'm too evil sometimes._ "Wolfram-nii-chan is not gay! And even if he is, he would never go out with Shibuya-kun." She crossed her hands, huffing in defiance, looking aside. "Wolfram-nii-chan is so much better. Why would he even look at Shibuya-kun is beyond me." Murata listened to her mumbling while doodling something in his notepad.

"I know you hold a strong admiration for Von Bielefeld-san but it appears to me that you have crush on him."

"No, I don't!" From the extreme blush that appeared on her fair cheeks and her upfront denial, Murata grinned.

"Yup. I say you do. And you have it bad at that."

A pencil never seemed so life-threatening.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the chair as the bell for break rang. This would be her first break without Wolfram-nii-chan in a long time and she felt pretty lonely. After all she was sitting in the big classroom all alone and with no clue as to what to do. She did not really have the appetite to eat alone either. She rested her head on her crossed arms on the desk, staring at the empty seat beside her with a forlorn expression. _I wonder why he hasn't show up yet._ She directed her stare to the front, not looking at anything in particular. _After ten years, ten LONG years, I'm finally back with Wolfram-nii-chan. I felt so lonely without him. I had always been waiting for him to wake up, but as the years passed that hope diminished. I still remember a dream that I had of Wolfram-nii-chan waking up. That was what made me believe he would. And now he's here, schooling with me; it just feels so weird to be in school without him for even a day. _

She stopped in her thoughts when a figure blocked her vision. Intrigued, she looked up to find Murata standing there holding a bag full of food and grinning at her. She blinked. "Why don't we have some lunch?" She smiled inwardly.

"Sure."

* * *

Elizabeth had left the rooftop with Murata to go to the ladies. She had never expected anything bad to happen until a bunch of guys blocked her way. Miffed, but not willing to show it, she side-stepped to continue and avoid any unnecessary trouble.

Only to have her way blocked again.

Heaving a deep breath, she glared at the guy. "Excuse me but I would like to pass." She phrased out nicely, though her tone was anything but polite. The guys chuckled at her question, surrounding her.

"So I hear that the gaijin is not in school today." The main guy who appeared like the leader stated ever so cockily. He had black hair and black eyes just like the rest of the Japanese students there but he had sharper features and appeared to be more handsome than the rest. That was another thing that she feared would happen if Wolfram-nii-chan was not around. Guys like these were bound to bother her. She waved him off dismissingly.

"Yeah so." She proceeded to walk away, only to have her hand grabbed and her whole body pulled back into the group.

"Don't be like that now. It just means you have more time to spend with us." He smiled cockily at her. "How about it?" Offended, she tried to yank her hand out of his grasp.

"Not a chance." Violet orbs staring back at him in defiance. "Now let go of me."

"Aww, don't be like that. The boys will be so sad if you rejected." That elected a wave of laughter among the group which made her shrink slightly in embarrassment, wishing she was stronger to kick their asses.

"She said let go." Their laughter was cut short when someone yanked the leader by the shoulder to the ground, which Elizabeth had to reluctantly follow the movement due to their linked hands. But before she could hit the ground, someone had already grabbed her hand and was holding her back in balance at her waist.

"Himura-kun!" The black-haired teen growled at the intruder. He was almost about to let the boys handle him when he observed the structure and posture of the latter. He sneered. "Von Bielefeld." The other four guys got into a stance ready for a fight. But there was a reason Himura Ryo was known as the leader. He had brains. "Wait, there's no need to fight here." He stated; his features more calm now even though Wolfram's eyes were trying to bore holes into his head. He stood up and dusted himself, straightened his uniform and walked the other way. He expected the group to follow, which they did.

"But why Himura-kun?" One of them asked when they were further away. Himura smiled gently at him.

"It's ok. We'll let it go for now. We don't need to get expelled because of a gaijin." The other nodded in understanding. "We'll get him later." Proclaiming it with a strong venom.

The two blondes were totally oblivious to the conversation and only relaxed after the group turned the corner and left their sight. Both of them heaved a sigh of relief. Elizabeth turned around, grinning brightly at the arrival of her big brother.

"You came!" Her violet eyes dazzled brightly at the sight of the familiar blonde hair and emerald eyes. Wolfram smiled at her before losing his hold on her and stepped back. Her heart beat madly when she thought about the position the both of them were in earlier.

"Of course I did." Her cheeks warmed up. "Come on," He directed with a turn of his head. She happily followed, smiling gleefully. "Murata's already waiting for us with Yuuri." Her heart practically stopped.

* * *

Ever so slowly, Yuuri munched on his lunch, trying his best to ignore the uneasy silence. Murata was browsing through a magazine he just bought and seemed oblivious to the atmosphere. The eerie air started the moment Wolfram left to look for Elizabeth. Black eyes averted their vision somewhere else. He honestly did not know how to break it to Murata about what happened yesterday. In a way, he was afraid he did something wrong.

"Care to tell me something Yuuri?" Instantly he stared at his bespectacled friend and trainer. Murata appeared as if he had not spoken a word. _Maybe I'm hearing things._ "I know you did something. What is it?" This time Yuuri could observe the look of exasperation on his face. Yuuri's nervous laughter bubbled up his throat.

"Erm, no?" Yuuri hesitantly denied, trying his luck to get out of a lecture. A roll of magazine slammed hard onto his head. "Yeow! That hurt!" His hands massage the injured skull, glaring at the attacker. He backed down slightly at the reprimanding look on his companion's face. Seeing the pouting look on his friend's face, he sighed and took off his spectacles to massage his temples.

"I know you told Von Bielefeld-san."

"Then why you still need me to tell you." One glare was enough to make him shut up.

"Yuuri don't you understand what you just did?"

"I just told another human of our secret society." The black-hair candidate replied in an almost emotionless voice. Black eyes were staring solemnly at nothing. Murata lost his will to reprimand him. He knew that Yuuri sometimes resented being part of the Vampire clan. It was so obvious and yet he silently became a perfect Vampire candidate after only two years.

"That's not the only thing you did." Confused, Yuuri blinked at him. Murata proceeded to explain everything while he has his sole attention. Their time together was soon going to be disrupted by the two blondes soon. "You are also responsible for his life now." He held his hand up to stop Yuuri from intervening. "I'm sure that those that have been targeting you, have noticed a pattern of the both of you being together. However they didn't think the both of you were close since you never exposed the secret to him."

"But how would they-,"

"They would know now since you left a trace of your power on Von Bielefeld when you used your powers on him." Murata's tone was harsh with obvious distress.

Dread started to creep into Yuuri, the full weight of what he had done finally hitting him. _Shit. I screwed up badly._

"And in this society, if you trust a person enough to let them know, it's obvious they are something special to you." He peered at his black-haired friend from the corner of his eyes. "At this point, I'm not sure if that statement stands for you or not since you have many times over explicitly announced your hatred for him." _They're back. I can sense them._ "Just keep in mind that they will be after his life, or maybe in our case, blood."

When the roof door squeaked open, followed by footsteps making their way towards them, Yuuri's ears were oblivious to the sounds. His senses seemed to have shut down at the simple statement. _Wolfram's life is in danger and it's all my fault. Crap why did things have to turn out this way? Why did I have to tell him anyway? It would have been better if we just erased his memory._

"_I've been in a coma for ten years."_

_No. I can't do that now that he told me. Memories are precious to him. It would be too cruel._

"You wimp!" He felt himself flung onto the floor. He elected a cry of surprise and pain, turning around to find the person who was responsible. Standing right behind him in all his pride and glory was none other than Wolfram.

"What the hell? What the heck was that for?"

"You idiot? We've been calling you from just now and you were in your little world totally ignoring the rest of here on Earth."

"But you didn't have to kick me!"

"It was to catch your attention."

"Couldn't you find some other way to do that?"

"I could but kicking you in the ass is much more appealing."

"You sadist!"

"You wimp!"

"Mah, those two are really something huh?" Murata chewed on his sandwich as he watched the entertaining show his classmates were displaying in front of him. Elizabeth half-heartedly listened to him as her violet orbs concentrated on the pair.

"Yeah. Really something." _I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

**AN:**_ I'm sorry for the long wait everyone. It's finally out just like I promised! I'm going to have an amv out soon though I hope youtube won't ban me cause they already removed another one of my videos due to copyright. Freaking annoying. We are basically promoting the anime! LOL._

_I would like to thank everyone for your support and patience with me so far. Thanks for always correcting me and wishing the best of me. Now to write the next chapter!_

_Please leave a review! A word or two doesn't matter as long as you do ! _


	9. Chapter 08

**Title: Distortion**

**Author: hottee39**

**Rating: Pg-13 +**

**Summary:_AU. Shibuya Y_uuri, a human, a vampire, meets Wolfram Von Bielefeld, transfer student, coma escapee. Don't be mistaken. They were not friends in the least. Schoolmates? Yes. Classmates? Yes. Project partners? Yes. Friends? God forbid.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 08**

"_Just one more moment,"_

_._

_._

_._

"_That's all that's needed,"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Like wounded soldiers,"_

_._

_._

_._

"_In need of healing!"_ The song from the band, Nickelback, played audibly on his desktop speakers. Humming along the tune in contentment, he strolled back into his bedroom. Clad in only a towel round his waist and another wrapped upon his head, his skin was still slightly moist from his bath. He loosened the towel's hold around his waist, exposing himself, and carelessly tossed the towel onto the bed. He strolled over to his cupboard stark naked, paying no heed to whichever briefs he put on. Finally covering his private bits, he mildly browsed through his clothing. His onyx eyes lazily dragged on from one shirt to another, not really having any style or look in mind for his dressing. He was content enough to find anything suitable_._ His eyes settled on a long-sleeved dark blue Ralph Lauren shirt. He smiled agreeably, mentally noting that Shori had great taste in birthday presents indeed. _Though he can be damn annoying._ He took them out, contemplated a moment before shrugging and tossing it on his bed. _Hmm. Now to find some pants. _He resumed his search once again, satisfied with his previous choice. Seeing as there were no jeans that he liked in particular hanging in his wardrobe, he averted his attention to the shelves where most of his jeans were folded. He flipped through the pants and jeans, expression still as dull as ever. His eyes widened when he spotted something he liked. _Maybe the dark blue jeans would be better_.

He pulled on his pants and shrugged on the shirt. He chanced a glance at the mirror. There, in the mirror stood a man, with the age of a teenager but the muscular and lean body of a man. His jeans and shirt were both unbuttoned, but his lean chest was eye-catching enough to ignore the unbuttoned jeans. His black hair was in a mass of wet tendrils, long enough to shadow his eyes and cling to his neck and face. Staring at his reflection, he smiled. _Nothing extraordinary there. Just another guy._ He sighed and turned away, grabbing his towel and tossing it around his shoulders. The shirt was new and had yet to be worn. He did not want to chance dirtying the shirt before he even went out. He let the water drip from his hair to the towel.

Sitting himself on the desktop as he checked his e-mail, his thoughts travelled mildly about the day's events. He remembered following Wolfram everywhere and in the end, ended up get chased down the streets of town by Murata. His face contorted at the thought with displeasure. _Sheesh. Can't he give me a break? I was trying to make sure Wolfram was safe after all. It's not like I skipped out on lessons to go partying or something._ His face softened at the sentence, a hint of bitterness peppering on his expression. "Not like I have ever the time to." Feeling agitated and somewhat thirsty, he grabbed his mug and went downstairs to the kitchen. As he jogged down the stairs, he glanced at the clock. _It's only eleven._ He breathed out heavily. _I got another half an hour till I got to get my butt at another gathering. _

Outside thunder boomed, followed by the familiar sounds of heavy rainfall. He glanced at the window. The rain pitter-pattered on the glass mercilessly. He heard a knock on the door. Pausing in his attempts to open the soda bottle, he placed the bottle on the table. He made his way to the front door. Judging by the panicky knock on the door, it must be Shori who had once again forgotten his keys. _He's just a forgetful as he is weird. _Yuuri scoffed silently in his mind. He approached the door and swung it open with an exasperated expression, his eyebrows creased together, eyes closed and mouth in a thin frown.

"You klutz, how many times do you have to forget your key before you actually remember it?" He greeted, turning his back against the door, returning back to the kitchen to get his drink. He poured the soda into his favourite blue mug, gulping it down to quench his thirst. _Ah! Now that hits the spot. _He heard the thunder rolled outside, curiously he realized that it was louder than it should be. He also noted the lack of footsteps and the closing of the door sounds. Casting a glance at the kitchen entranceway, where he should have seen his elder brother pass by, he noticed that he had yet to see anyone walk by. He lifted an eyebrow at that. _That's peculiar._ He retraced his steps back to check out the hallway, thinking maybe his brother was still taking off his shoes or something. He was surprised when he glanced down the hallway to see a very familiar figure posing at the doorstep, hand on his hips, one of them dangling idly at his side, clothes clinging tightly to his body and his infamous sunshine golden blonde hair drenched and dripping wet at the door step. His face was etched with that very familiar scowl and emeralds flashed him with annoyance and exasperation. Lightning flashed behind him. The Asian gulped at the sight, his hands tightening on the doorframe that he did not even remember holding onto. _Talk about the devil, there's one right there at his doorstep!_

"Wolfram!" he gulped loudly. The blonde appeared pretty forbidding even when he seemed all washed up. Yuuri laughed nervously, scratching his temple. He really never expected the blonde to appear on his doorstep or even know where he stayed since Yuuri never ever brought him here. "Wh-what a surprise to see you here?" He tried loosening the tentative glare. He braced himself at the latter's lips opened, obviously to reprimand him for his cluelessness. However Wolfram paused halfway. The Japanese obviously knew Wolfram enough to understand when he was going to get shouted at. _Especially with what had just occurred! That stupid wimp! He should really deserve a good tongue lashing for being such an idiot for not even checking who it is. Oh and he even had the gall to insult the person with his dumb assumptions and left the door open like it was nobody's business! After all what if it was a burglar or a rapist or even some stranger, anyone could have walked in and hurt him if he was not careful. What a dumbass._ Then again, he was wet, tired and mentally exhausted. His goal was to seek help from this clueless wimp and whether he liked it or not, he had to be nice, but somehow he doubted asking the very same wimp for help.

_Nice shirt. He looks surprisingly good in it. _Wolfram traced Yuuri's body up and down with critical eyes, gradually losing the momentum to be angry. A lot of thoughts flew about in his brain as to why the wimp would be dressed so handsomely. _That's only a comment, nothing much. _He reminded himself. He squint his eyes slightly until the conclusion hit him like a brick wall. _He's going out. _Somehow the blonde felt like he was intruding, feeling embarrass all a sudden. _Probably going out on date. _He bitterly added on. He did not know why but he was unbelievably jealous and disappointed. _Jealous of what? That he has a nice girl waiting for him out there? So what? Who cares? _He bend down to retrieve his bag from the doorstep and turned around, ignoring the incredulous look Yuuri sent back at him as he walked under the storm like it was a calm breeze. _I don't need his help._ The blonde stubbornly argued.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri had been surprised not to hear even a word uttered the blonde's lips, blinking in amazement at the silence. He would always comment on something, no matter how meaningless his words or opinion is. _Something's off._ He noticed Wolfram watching him nonchalantly. Yuuri felt shy with the blonde's intense gaze. _Does-Does it really looks that bad on me? _His blush reflex was cut off when he watched the criticizing stare change to one of sadness for only a moment before changing to disappointment and lastly stubborn anger. He yelped in astonishment when the blonde swooped down to retrieve at bag at his side that he had failed to notice earlier, turning around and marching off from the doorstep back into the rain. Panic engulfed Yuuri as he scrambled to the door and yelled for him. _He's crazy! Don't tell me he's going to walk around in this rain!_ However Yuuri could not help but feel guilty, like he had wronged Wolfram one way or another.

"Wolfram! Where are you going? Get back here!" The blonde ignored him and continued walking away. Frustration began to eat at him from being ignored, he snarled with distaste. It would not be like this. There would be no way Wolfram would just ignore him and walk away with disregard. _Not if I have anything to say that is._ He walked out of the safety of his house. "Wolfram! Don't you dare ignore me!" That got the blonde's attention. Wolfram spun around in the rain, a scowl already in place on his surprisingly ethereal face under the torturous rain.

"You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"I sure in hell do! You came here and there is no way I'm letting you walk away from my house in this darn rain all upset without you telling me why!"

"You can forget it!" With that, he stormed away. The insolent action fuelled Yuuri's anger. He took a step.

"Wolfram! Don't make me use force." The blonde ignored him once again. Something in Yuuri snapped. He cursed under his breath as he stormed the pathway towards the blonde in quick steps. Meanwhile the blonde was unaware of Yuuri's approaching form, thinking the lack of yelling was the wimp finally giving up. _And he said he wanted to use force. Humph! He wouldn't dare._

"Hey! What the-!"

"We're going Wolfram." He had latched his hand onto the wrist of the blonde and proceeded dragging the blonde back to the house. Furious at being so easily heaved along, he struggled and wrestled. Wolfram yanked and tugged with all his might, shifting his bag to the hand that got caught so he could desperately pry the fingers off his wrist one by one. _My wrist is hurting. Does he have to hold so hard?_ He pulled again.

"Let go Shibuya! Unhand me this instant you idiot! Let go already you dickhead! I don't want to talk or be around you right now! Don't make me hurt you!" The black-haired teen rolled his eyes at that statement. _Like that's going to happen. _Yuuri ignored all the screams and yells tossed his way. He did not care at the moment, wanting only to get back into the house and dry up. _But he is seriously not helping! _

"Do you have to be so stubborn?"

"If it's against my will? Definitely yes!" The blonde was practically trying to scratch his hand off! Feeling stupid and annoyed, he halted his movements. Wolfram continued his fruitless attempts, not realizing for one second that they had stopped until the bag was seized from his grasp and he was hurled over a shoulder. He blinked in astonishment, wondering at the turn of events. Then as he watched the pavement passing him idly from upside down, he grew livid in indignation. "Yuuri! Put me down this instant! What the fuck are you doing tossing me over your shoulders like a sack of potatoes?"

"Sack of potatoes? Heck you're behaving worse than that! Goddamnit, you're even heavier!" He yelled through the rain, receiving a whack on the head for the last comment. He cursed under his breath and continued back to the house. The German kicked and screamed and hit Yuuri in the back. _This guy doesn't know when to quit does he? _Yuuri huffed him over the shoulder, a silent message to the blonde to keep quiet. It did not work as it only elicited a cry of pain. The blonde fireball continued his struggle_. _After struggling as much as he could, Wolfram threw his hands up in surrender when he recognized the pathway into Yuuri's house. He crossed them defiantly. _It's useless now. But I'll be having the last word!_

"Fine! But you're not going to get me to talk! You got that?" _Oh we'll see about that my dear friend. _He walked back into the house, ducking down so that Wolfram's head would not hit the ceiling. He tossed his shoes and the blonde's aside without a second thought and climbed the stairs into his room. It was a good thing he left his door open earlier otherwise he would be having tough trying to get it open with his hands full. His desktop music blasted through the speakers upon his arrival. He placed the bag down near the cupboard gently before moving to his bed. He silently contemplated if it was safe and guessed that the fireball had lost his spirit to fight already. He slowly and tenderly sat the blonde upon his bed. Wolfram was baffled by the action. _Didn't he gruffly tossed him over the shoulder and forcibly dragged him back to the house? What's with the nice treatment?_

Yuuri squatted down to his level, staring back into the Wolfram's eyes. He was in such close proximity of the blonde, observing for any signs of sickness or injury. Wolfram gulped silently under the intense scrutiny, tightening his arms around himself further. _Something's off about him._ His black depths seemed so mysterious, so baffling; it was like a cross between something dark and light. Not trusting himself to react appropriately, he averted his attention, raising his chin in the other direction arrogantly. He frowned at Wolfram's reaction, exhaling loudly as he stood up towards his cupboard. He guessed that the blush on the latter's face had to be due to the rain; a cold could be coming on. Wolfram yelped when a towel was thrown against his face.

"Hey! What the heck?" He ruthlessly tore the towel from his face to glare at Yuuri, though he did not have much time to glare long before the towel was snatched from his hands and reappeared on his head. Yuuri mercilessly toweled his hair dry. There was nothing much Wolfram could do so he chose to remain silent. Yuuri smiled at the consent and rubbed the other's head until he was satisfied enough to remove the towel. A grinned crept onto his lips as the image of the pristine and tidy blonde was shattered by the very same one looking baffled with his hair standing up in all places. Noticing the mocking gaze, Wolfram snarled. "What are you staring at?"

"You should really see yourself right now." Yuuri beamed at his blushing face. Embarrassed, Wolfram snatched the towel from the other's hand and roughly covered his hair with the towel. _At least I should try to retain SOME dignity._ "There's another towel there." He pointed over to another one on the bed. "And some clothes you should change into. After all wouldn't want the wolf cub to get sick would we?" Wolfram's face went so red it was hard for Yuuri not to hold in his laughter.

"Idiot!" A pillow was thrown into his face.

"Hey! What's with the reaction?" Yuuri managed out between his laugh. It was still somehow hilarious to him.

"Dumbass! Quit laughing! And don't you ever dare call me that again!"

"Call what?"

"You know what!" He snapped. It felt so stupid and ridiculous to even say it. _Oh the humanity!_

"Wolf cub?" Wolfram glared.

"Stop it."

"Wolf cub."

"I said stop it." If anything, he face grew redder.

"Wolf cub?"

"You're really pushing it aren't you?" Seeing the vehement glare directed his way, he played the fear off by laughing.

"I'm going to get some hot drinks. You like cocoa?" The glare was still intact and somehow it made the black-haired teen super nervous. He grinned tentatively, in a way to show he was making peace before closing the door. When he heard the other's footsteps fading away, Wolfram heaved a sigh. Glancing at the pile of clothes on the bed, he decided to dry off and change. _It's not like I could go off now._

"Gyah!" He heard something heavy drop. Concerned, the blonde rushed to the door to see what happened. Gazing down the hallway he noticed nothing there. He went to the stairs railing and looked down. Yuuri was at the bottom of the steps.

"Yuuri!" He quickly but carefully went down the steps to check on his friend. "Yuuri are you ok?" The teen groaned at the noisy steps, his mind in slight disarray. He felt hands groped his head and helped him to sit up straight. "Yuuri? Are you ok? I don't see any injury or blood."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He listened to the other sighing heavily in relief before his head receive a good and strong whack.

"You idiot! Can you be anymore clumsy?"

"Yeow! Wolfram! That hurt!"

"It should hurt! That'll teach you a lesson for being so careless." Yuuri received another whack on the head.

"Yeow! Ok, ok! I got it! I got it! Now can you stop hitting me?" Yuuri shielded his head with his arms, glaring pathetically at Wolfram. When it seemed like Wolfram had ceased his sadistic display of concern, he proceeded to rub his bumps. "And here I thought you were concerned for me." He mumbled, jutting out his lower lip. Emeralds shot towards him. "Alright, alright! Chill man. Don't need to get so crabby." He waved his hands frantically to deter the blonde from attack him. He grudgingly got up, Wolfram following his lead. He walked towards the kitchen but he could not help the words that escaped his lips. "Grumpy old man. Yeow!"

Wolfram pinched his ear very tightly, glowering at him. "What was that!"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing at all!"

* * *

Wolfram put on the T-shirt that Yuuri had given him. He took a glance at the mirror and realized that the shirt looked quite baggy on him. He pulled at the shirt, inspecting it with suspicion. It did not look that old so it could not been a worn-out shirt. Could it be possible that Yuuri was bigger in built than he was? _I should start working out. _Glancing at the door, he figured that either Yuuri had not finished with the drinks or he was busy cleaning up the puddles of water that he had unintentionally brought in. _Maybe I should go help him._ He blinked at the door. _Nah. That wimp deserved it. Who asked him to chase me down and carry me in here in the first place?_ He huffed and cross his arms. _Definitely not me!_

_Everyone wants to feel like someone cares._ Wolfram turned his head at the song.

_Someone to love with my life in their hands._ The blonde stared at the computer in the corner of Yuuri's room, right beside the window.

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that._ Emeralds took in the whole room. The walls were painted greyish blue and had that immediate calming effect. The curtains were dark blue and were drawn back. He watched as the rain continued to hit the glass window; the outside was barely visible. To the right of the window was the bed. The sheets were light grey while the comforter was dark grey. _Nice combination. I should try that one day. _Beside the bed was the side table. The study table was to the right of the computer. At this, he took a closer look at it and recognized the mess on the table to be their school homework. _Slob._ The cupboard was situated adjacent to the bookshelves beside the study table while the mirror was installed onto one of the cupboard doors. _Seems like a decent room._ He concluded, settling himself onto the bed. He glanced around the room once again. _I don't know why I thought otherwise._

Suddenly the windows flew open, the strong winds busting through together. Wolfram panicked as the rain seeped in, wetting the floor. He rushed over to the window, with the intention of closing the windows before a figure jumped through and stood in front of him. The windows closed themselves. Wolfram stared owlishly into brown eyes. Those same brown eyes widened at the emeralds in front of his eyes with such close proximity.

"AHHHHH!"

_DHISH!_

Yuuri burst into the room at the scream. He thought that some vampire had finally found him and entered his house. He thought that Wolfram was in danger, facing the fiend alone. He thought that Wolfram could have been kidnapped, or worse, _dried._ What met his sight when he burst in however was not what he expected to witness at all.

His friend Murata was in the room, grabbing his face in agony. Dark red liquid leaked through his fingers, which Yuuri raised alarming eyes at. _How on earth did that happen?_ He averted his attention to question the blonde, who had his arms crossed defiantly once again and lifting his chin away in that arrogant princey way of his. Wolfram was alright, no injuries there but Murata was bleeding for heaven's sakes! He was torn between feeling relief and scolding the blonde. Blood dripped to the floor.

"Murata!" Yuuri placed the two mugs onto his study table and rushed over to his friend. He grabbed onto one of the shoulders to coax the bespectacled boy. He wanted a closer inspection at the damage. "Murata, let me take a look." Yuuri grabbed the towel on the bed and instructed him to wipe the blood and hold it onto his nose until it heals. Once the wound had been attended to, Yuuri glared accusingly at Wolfram. "Why the hell did you punch him for?"

"What was I suppose to do? He just jumped in like that!" Wolfram pointed towards the spot where their classmate had jumped in. "Normal people don't jump in like that!"

"Normal people also don't punch people like that!"

"What was I suppose to do? I was only acting on reflex to protect myself!"

"Really? So punching people is to protect yourself? That's funny really. Cause I remember someone running away earlier for some stupid reason that I have fail to understand till now!"

"Oh! So we're back to this again!"

"Yes we're back to this again! So you better tell me what happened back there!"

"Nothing happened back there! In case you bonked your head too hard, it was you who carried me all the way back here! I never wanted to come here!"

"Really? You never wanted to come here? Then what's up with you showing up on my doorstep earlier?"

"That.. That was an accident! It was raining so I wanted to look for shelter! How did I know that I would end up at your doorstep?" Yuuri frowned with displeasure. Judging by the stutter, it was obvious Wolfram was lying through his teeth. _A bad liar if you ask me._

"Look for shelter? My ass! You think I'll buy that bullshit?"

"I'm not asking you to buy it. I'm telling you to accept it!"

"Oh and you think I would accept it quietly?"

"You should! Besides you're no better yourself!"

"What did you mean by that?"

"Look at yourself! Dressed up so nicely! You obviously have a night life and Murata is in on it somehow!"

"Yes I do have a night life. I thought I told you that already!"

"No! You didn't ever tell me about this!"

"Guys."

"I didn't? You got to be kidding me!"

"I think you're kidding yourself!"

"Guys."

"Argh! Can you stop being such a brat?"

"What did you just call me?"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?" Yuuri and Wolfram chorused as they swiveled their head towards the other figure in the room. Murata pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, feeling uncomfortable with all the angry glares directed towards him.

"As much as I like to not interfere, I have to remind Yuuri that we got a gathering to get too."

"Fine, give me ten minutes." Wolfram spun around at the statement. He could not help the cold shiver that ran down his spine. Yuuri sounded so cold and distant. It was certainly unheard of. Murata nodded, dropped the towel on the table and climbed back out the window. The rain had ceased in the midst of their argument. His footsteps could be distinctively heard on the roof. When the noise settled, Yuuri turned away from the blonde, grabbing his towel and casting a glance at the blonde who suddenly felt lost. "I'm going to get ready." He walked out the door. Still holding the knob, he frowned at the blonde. "We'll talk when I get back." He declared in a finalized tone that left no more room for argument. He closed the door. The blonde teen was obviously not happy about the statement, chasing after Yuuri to challenge his last words. He opened to the door to yell at his figure.

"What do you mean 'when you get back'?" Yuuri slammed the bathroom door. "Yuuri!" Frustration swelled within Wolfram. _Sometimes I wish I could just…just…KILL HIM!_ "Argh!" Pale hands flexed for blood.

**

* * *

**

**AN:**_ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was seriously hard for me to actually keep Yuuri and Wolfram in character and at the same time bend their character towards the plot. To be honest, I had another plan for them and how things were suppose to turn out but as I was writing this story out, the whole chapter turned out differently. I was still trying hard to add some humour here and there. It's tough. Another reason why I am updating this fast is because that people have realized the lack of good quality Yuuram fics that other pairings have been beating them down flat. I'm a super strong supporter of Yuuram and there is no way I would let this lovely couple suffer. They SHOULD deserve all the love we authors can give! Especially Wolfie! Tee-hee!_

_Both songs were from Nickelback. The first song being titled "I'd come for you." And the second song being "Gotta be Somebody". Both songs are taken from the new album "Dark Horse" thanks so much everybody for supporting me till now!_

_Let me know if the chapter is to your liking! Please leave a review! Thanks! =)_


	10. Chapter 09

**Title: Distortion**

**Author: hottee39**

**Rating: Pg-13 +**

**Summary:_AU. Shibuya Y_uuri, a human, a vampire, meets Wolfram Von Bielefeld, transfer student, coma escapee. Don't be mistaken. They were not friends in the least. Schoolmates? Yes. Classmates? Yes. Project partners? Yes. Friends? God forbid.**

**Chapter Summary:_Murata pulls a fast one on Yuuri._**

* * *

**Chapter 09**

Wolfram flopped back onto the bed, exhaling furiously at the outcome. Frustration. Anger. Irritation. That was what he was feeling as he peered at the white ceiling. _Damn that Yuuri!_ Pale hands combed through his sunshine tresses, eyes closed for a moment. He exhaled loudly, wishing to forget everything for a minute. It failed to work as his thoughts were still running around in turmoil. _Yuuri…Yuuri…He's just so damn complicated! ARGH!_

_**/flashbacks/**_

* * *

"_Hey Bie-la-field- ah! You mind if I called you Wolfram?"_

"…"

"_Wolfram. Hello? Anyone in there?"_

"…"

* * *

"_Hey where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to use the restroom. Got a problem with that?" Yuuri blushed before shaking at the comment. "Good." Yuuri stared at wall, hearing the footsteps getting farther and farther. He slouched in his hand as he mumbled to himself._

"_Maybe we should have done the issues of a PMS-ing guy." _

* * *

"_Wolfram! Can't I take a break?" He whined, displeased at the amount of work he had to do. He buried his head under his arms, hoping the action alone could vanquish his workload._

"_Humph! Like you could. It was your fault for skipping out on me yesterday."_

* * *

"_Woah! Hold on," Wolfram had leaned back against the chair, passing a glimpse at Yuuri. "That means you know how to use a sword?" Observing the amazement on the latter's face, Wolfram contemplated whether he should answer._

"_Y-yea I do." He was unused to enthusiastic boys. Besides, he only knew the basics and it was still very rusty._

"_Cool that means you have your own sword!" Suddenly Wolfram realized they were going off topic, he snapped in annoyance._

"_Of course I have you dolt! Why do you think I suggested doing the samurai topic?" Wolfram withdrew back a bit, mellowing his tone slightly. "I have it at home."_

"_Glad you don't carry it with you." Yuuri mumbled, somewhat disappointed._

"_I wish I could." The blonde retorted._

"_Luckily you can't."_

"_Do you have a deathwish?" He sneered at the Asian teen._

_

* * *

_

His saviour was ruthlessly slashing at the creature without mercy, and the pitiful creature was hopelessly seeking an opening to triumph against his opponent. At last, the blurry scene of combat came to a halt. The pitiful creature was trapped on the ground with his hand pulled back as the figure threatened to break it further. He could see the latter's face now.

"_Y-Yuuri?" Time seemed to have stopped for him as he stared with incredulity at the look of murder on Shibuya Yuuri's face._

* * *

"_Let's talk somewhere else."_

"_We are not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell just happen!" Wolfram suddenly regretted his vent when he witnessed a flash of furious cat-like eyes as Yuuri raised his hand. Wolfram winced when a warm hand touched his cheek, the wounded one. At the gentleness in the touch, he stared back into tender black eyes. Wolfram hiccupped. It was embarrassing for the blonde but it broke the ice somewhat. The comforting smile on Yuuri's lips managed to calm his raging emotions._

"_Let's talk somewhere more private. Your blood will draw in more attention."_

_

* * *

_

Wolfram felt the wind knock out of him when his back slammed against the wall. Yuuri had slammed him against the wall, his hands gripping his shoulders tightly. He winced slightly at the pressure. When the blond reopened his eyes, he was met with the same fierce cat-like eyes he remembered. He gasped silently. Then he saw the blending of two different emotions, sadness and pure anger.

"_Trust." Wolfram blinked at the word, wondering if it was directed at him. The whisper amidst all the shouts seemed so out of place. Observing the far off expression, he knew for a fact that Yuuri was thinking out loud. "I'm risking everything and everyone."_

"_Shibuya stop! You're hurting me!" His grip seemed to tighten at every word that spilled from his lips._

* * *

"_It's gone."_

"_It's healed." He chuckled slightly at the gaping expression of the blonde's face. "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies."_

* * *

"_Nah! Hey Wolfram, at least go change your clothes! I need to sleep too you know!" Wolfram dropped his head a bit too sharply and woke up slightly._

"_Huh? What?"_

"_Don't "Huh? What?" me! Go change your clothes and tell me where I should sleep!"_

* * *

"_Yuuri."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Call me Yuuri." When Yuuri was met with silence, he wondered if the other had complied or if the other didn't hear his plea. He was about to repeat when he got a frustrated reply back._

"_Fine! Go back to sleep YUURI! Good Night!" A smile painted themselves onto the black-haired teen's lip._

"_Good night Wolfram." His playful teasing tone only resulted in having a pillow slapped against his face again. "Ow!"_

* * *

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yuuri exercised his jaw trying to find his voice. The door slammed into his face, the blonde obviously annoyed by the gaping fish staring at him. _

"_OW!" Yuuri grabbed at his nose, hurting from the impact of the door. "I just wanted to get my uniform."_

* * *

"_But you didn't have to kick me!"_

"_It was to catch your attention."_

"_Couldn't you find some other way to do that?"_

"_I could but kicking you in the ass is much more appealing."_

"_You sadist!"_

"_You wimp!"_

* * *

"_Do you have to be so stubborn?"_

"_If it's against my will? Definitely yes!"_

* * *

"_And some clothes you should change into. After all wouldn't want the wolf cub to get sick would we?" Wolfram's face went so red it was hard for Yuuri not to hold in his laughter._

"_Idiot!" A pillow was thrown into his face._

"_Hey! What's with the reaction?" Yuuri managed out between his laugh. It was still somehow hilarious to him._

"_Dumbass! Quit laughing! And don't you ever dare call me that again!" _

* * *

"_We'll talk when I get back." He declared in a finalized tone that left no more room for argument._

_**

* * *

**_

/End of flashback/

Emeralds slid open at the last memory. He saw white. It was the ceiling. Nonchalantly, he noted that some of it was starting peel off. _Yuuri. _It was just a single name, just as plain and simplistic as the next, yet the person that went by that name was walking complication at the same time. _Yuuri is… _Wolfram paused in his thoughts to think of a better word to describe him._ Different?_ He tried the word on his tongue, unused to the foreign word on the tip of his tongue. Eventually he agreed that different was the right word to describe him.

_He has so many sides to him that I…I…I can't understand him! _His eyesbrows creased into a frown. _One moment he's wimpy-like and all stuttering and the next he's as cool as a cat, teasing me in that stupid confident manner of his! Argh!_ Emeralds snapped open and realized he had unconsciously clenched his fists. He sighed loudly, relaxing his muscle and releasing any tension. _It makes me wonder which of those Yuuris is the real one. _His hands slid to his pocket to pull out his precious necklace. He dangled it between his fingers within his view, mildly toying with it. True, it was a simple piece of jewellery that was just as pretty and simplistic but personally, it held a strong symbolism for him that he had yet to decipher. He studied every curve and joint of the pendent, watching with fascination as the light glinted off the silver surface.

He exhaled loudly, rolling over to his side to drown in his misery, pocketing the pendant at the same time. He briefly wondered about his situation. _Why did I come here in the first place?_ Wolfram stared into nothing for a while before shutting his eyes tightly. Curling up his body further, he groaned at his betraying thoughts._ That's stupid. I know why I came here! I wanted answers for everything! From the necklace to the dreams I have been having, to the life I had lived before!_ Forlorn eyes stared out onto the bedding, his pale fingers mildly stroking the comforter. _Why did I ever think that Yuuri might have the answers?_

_**You trust him with your life.**_

Green eyes blinked. Feeling agitated all of a sudden, though because of an unwanted person in the room or the meaning of those words he did not know, he sat up to scan the room for a presence. When he found none, he snorted before bowing his head and hunching his back shamefully. _Stupid. I should have known it was one of those whispered voices._ The door creaked open, pulling Wolfram's attention towards it.

Black met green.

Wolfram narrowed his eyes into a glare and whipped his head away, arms crossing over his torso in a defiant manner. Yuuri blinked at the reaction before scowling as he made his way towards the closet to get a new change of clothes.

"Don't look."

"Don't want to either." Yuuri whipped his head at the blonde, cursing about the blonde's sarcastic answer. He put on his boxers and removed his towel. He pondered momentarily where to put the towel around his waist. He smirked. "Hey! What?" The blonde yelled out when he felt something wet and soggy landed on his head and hair. Hastily he grabbed it and put it in front of his vision for inspection. His eyes widened owlishly when he comprehended that it was the same towel that covered Yuuri's waist just earlier. "What? Eww! Gross!" He hurriedly gathered it into his hands and chucked it to the floor. He whipped his head around at the chuckling behind him, wearing the most menacingly glare he could conjunct up with at the moment with his tomato-red face. Yuuri laughed even louder when he caught a glimpse of Wolfram's red face. He returned to his closet. He took out a black shirt and a pair of black fitting pants.

"Chill." Wolfram paid no heed to his remark, his emeralds ever so leisurely observing the actions of the dimwit. He noted Yuuri's body then - lean torso, firm backside, muscular arms. Yuuri did not realize that he was even being observed since his head was stuck in his wardrobe. Wolfram smirked. _Typical idiot._ However when he closed the doors, he realized that Wolfram was staring at him. "Hey! I said no looking!" Yuuri's face flushed red, his arms swinging around himself to cover his modesty. Wolfram grinned, happy to have got him back, before turning around. He crossed his arms.

"Oh come on. It's not like I don't have whatever you have."

"T-That's not the point!"

"Wimp."

"I'm not a wimp. I just have a sense of decency that's all!"

"Uh-huh." The rustle of clothing could be heard amongst the silent environment. Yuuri walked pass Wolfram towards his table. The blonde realized he was dressed already, and mildly noted how eye-catching he was at the moment. Wolfram was all right with staring at another male's body since he long ago accepted he was bisexual. Of course, just because he accepted that fact did not mean he would carelessly flaunt it about. His brother, Conrad, knew about it and never said anything except to tease him sometimes, but his other elder brother, Gwendal, well, he was a different story. If Gwendal knew he was entertaining the thought of getting together with another guy, he would flip! And that's saying a lot, when Gwendal let Conrad date Yozak. Maybe it had something to do with how long Yoazk and Conrad had been together or maybe it was simply just because Wolfram was his precious baby brother. _Bleh._

"Wolfram." _Yeah, I can just imagine Gwendal calling me with that disapproving tone._ "Wolfram." _Well it's a good thing that he had to stay back in Germany to look after the business. After all, even though Mother is the owner of the business, she can get pretty carried away with her own stuff. "_Wolfram." _Though I did wish Mother was here. She's really warm._

* * *

"_Hold onto my hand dear. And mummy will bring you somewhere safe."_

_

* * *

_

Yeah. She's warm just like that person in my dream.

"Wolfram." The blonde snapped out of his thoughts at the hand waving in front of his face. He stared into Yuuri's eyes with confusion before recomposing himself, wearing his infamous frown.

"What."

"I'm going." _What? He's going? He's just going to go just like that? He's not expecting me to stay here like an idiot is he?_ He called out just as Yuuri was making his way towards the window. _Why the window of all places? Didn't he ever hear of some invention called a door?_

"I'm coming with you." Yuuri turned back so fast, it made the determined frown on his face almost twitched into a smile.

"WHAT!" Widened black orbs stared into emeralds, wondering if the latter was just joking or fooling around, though he knew from experience that the blonde was never one to just _joke around_. Wolfram stared back with just as much intensity to prove his seriousness. The room was suddenly engulfed in a stressing silence that left both occupants tensed. It made the blonde wonder if his statement was as scandalous then it may have actually seemed. Yuuri was having trouble forming words in his mouth that he was like a gaping fish, until he managed to utter something. "Wol-,"

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Both of them screamed like babies at the sudden appearance of Murata standing beside them.

"For god's sake Murata, stop doing that!" Murata pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, appearing as if he never heard Yuuri growling menacingly at him. Wolfram just blinked at the additional person.

"You mean I can go?" Murata grinned at the blonde, secretly loving his reaction. _If only he knew what I'm about to say, he's going to have the shock of his life._

"Yes Bielefeld-san. I have no problem with it. You can come along however," Just before the blonde could rejoice inwardly, he scowled. _However… There's always a however or but or basically a condition attached to it. Never mind. Fine. I'll do whatever it takes as long as it is not something atrocious. _"You have to dress up,"

"Tch. No problem to it."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Well hurry up already!"

"You have to dress up as…" The other occupants in the room strained their ears, wanting to desperately know what Murata was getting at. Murata briefly entertained the thought of both of them as dogs, their ears perked up like innocent puppies, tongues wagging for a treat. "Now how do I put this in nicer terms?" The bespectacled boy bowed his head to shield his eyes and smile, once again fumbling with his spectacles. He could have just said it straight out but it was much more fun to see them anticipated and curious. Yes, he was kind of twisted too, just like his lover. _Maybe that was why we were meant for each other. _"I mean I don't want you to be uncomfortable and all." As time ticked away illogically slow, the boy contemplated on telling. He briefly glanced at the blonde's expression. He may be superior to the blonde in terms of species but when Wolfram unleashed his wrath it was usually a force to be reckoned with. He watched the veins popping all over his forehead. He had to be quick to sedate it.

"Spit it out Murata!"

"Yuuri's girlfriend."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" _Nice chorus. They'll do just fine together._

"You can't be serious Murata!" The mentioned male passed a sideward glanced at Yuuri's whining. Seeing the unwavering look in the other's eyes, Yuuri knew that Murata was dead serious. He growled and looked away. _Grr. What the hell is this guy playing at?_ He snuck a peek at Wolfram, wondering about the sudden silence. Wolfram's expression was that of disbelief. He obvious didn't think the condition was something as drastic as that. _Well, neither did I._ He crossed his arms over the torso. The black-haired teen was dead set against this. There was no way that Wolfram be allowed to come to a gathering. Anything could happen! Not to mention that he was already targeted by some unknown enemy all thanks to him. Yuuri really should not make it any worse by bringing him to a gathering. It was like throwing a sheep into a pack of wolves - a very blonde sheep into a pack of good-looking wolves at that! _But then again, there would be no way that Wolfram would agree to this. He has a male chauvinist-like ego! It's so huge even I don't even know where he stores it in his head. There would be no way he would agree and then-_

"Ok."

"God forsake us! You serious?" Wolfram met Yuuri's gaze. Although his answer came out like a reluctant agreement, the strength behind the answer was obvious. The blonde further confirmed it when he nodded.

"That settles it!" Murata grinned, clapped his hands, rubbing his hands together to prepare himself to get to work. Yuuri tried to deny; to refuse this outrageous decision, but his voice failed to work. _How on Earth, could Wolfram agree to this? Why did Murata even allow it? He knows! He knows it would be dangerous for him there and yet!_

"Enough of this nonsense." the silent but firm rebuttal echoed through the room. Murata and Wolfram averted their gazes from each other to stare at Yuuri. _Is it just me? Or did the room grow colder somehow? _Emeralds widened at the fuming presence. Yuuri's black eyes hardened to coals, narrowing into cat-like slits. They met emeralds with a stern gaze, a gaze so intense Wolfram felt like he was baring himself wide open. He felt awkward all of a sudden but yet, he could not tear his eyes away as cold sweat trickled slowly down the blonde's spine. Yuuri's displeasure was evident from the thin frown and the hard glare. "I will not allow Wolfram to attend." The deep baritone voice of his made him shudder involuntarily.

"Now Yuuri, you really should not go flaunting your powers off like that just to scare Bielefeld-san out of it." Murata landed a smack to the shoulders of his friend. That snapped the blonde out of his delusion. He blinked and realized he had totally forgotten there was another person in the room. "Come on, let's talk outside." He faintly heard the closing of the door but he was too consumed by his own thoughts to bother. He wrapped his arms around himself, shielding himself from the imaginary coldness. Wolfram, for once, was confused on how to react. He did not know whether to retaliate or listen accordingly. It was like Yuuri had a dark spell over him. _Don't be stupid. _Wolfram knew this was a different Yuuri altogether. This was the killer Yuuri, his vampire side. Wolfram would be making the joke of the year if he said that he was not the least bit frightened by this Yuuri. On the contrary, he was frightened.

This Yuuri was his fear.

The room suddenly increased in temperature. Startled, he glanced around for anything out of the ordinary. He felt a tingling in his right pocket. Casting a glimpse to his side, he noted the soft hue of green emitted from it. Curiously he reached into his pocket to pull out the necklace. Bring it up to his vision, Wolfram's lips parted in amazement. "It's-it's-it's glowing." He whispered in awe, as if spoken too loud, he might shatter the magic. It burned with a flare but it was a comforting sort of heat. The pendent glowed in a light green colour, giving off a weak light. Despite that, Wolfram could still feel the warmth emitted from it. His fingers slowly enclosed the pendent, bringing it slowly to his chest, in an almost hypnotic-like dance. A smile painted his lips at the warmth burning at his chest. He suddenly felt revived and afresh and most of all, safe. A brief image of the woman in his dreams flashed by his mind. Although at first disoriented as he jerked back, he then grinned with appreciation, embracing the precious jewellery tighter. _This must be how a mother's warmth feels like._

"Thank you."

"Talking to yourself, Bielefeld-san?" Wolfram blinked over at the source of the voice. Murata stood by the door smiling slightly, though not a mischievous or sneaky one like he was often known for. It was more concern-related. It was then that Wolfram realized the question was asked in a worried tone. Wolfram smirked.

"I'm just fine." He scoffed it off, trying to play it cool. He was unused to people seeing him during his moments of weakness.

"Good enough." Emeralds glanced briefly at the door, noting the Yuuri was not in the room. Nibbling on the inside of his bottom lip, he paused in asking.

"How's Yuuri?"

"Nah, no worries, he'll get over it." Murata walked over to the wardrobe and started pulling a few stuff out. The teenager looked on, wondering what the latter was up to. _Well, if he said that Yuuri will get over it then ok. _Murata raised some leather clothes to his vision. "Shall we get started?"

* * *

Yuuri leaned against the stair railings right outside his bedroom door, wearing the most unpleasant expression ever. His lips were scowling in distaste and his eyes hardened with an indescribable fury as his eyes wandered the colours of his hallways for lack of anything better to do. It was obvious from his features. He did not like this idea at all. In fact, he _hated _this idea. However Murata had mentioned that it was Wolfram's decision and it was not Yuuri's right to decide for him. _That's all bullshit. Wolfram doesn't know what he's getting into! And Murata knows it! Goddanmit!_

The door to his bedroom opened to reveal Murata standing there with a grin, ignoring the cold glare he was receiving. He had no doubt finished with Wolfram. "Time to go." Just like that he turned away, leaving the door ajar, obviously intended for Yuuri to come in. Yuuri reluctantly uncrossed his arms from his torso, moving forward back into the room. Glancing around, he was mildly surprised that his room was unperturbed. His gaze finally fell onto the blonde sitting on the bed sitting away from him. He could not help feeling angry with the blonde. He held his breath when the blonde's face averted towards his direction.

Wolfram nibbled his lips when he felt Yuuri entered the room. He knew from the heat on his face that he was blushing furiously. He did not know if it was embarrassment or fear of Yuuri's wrath. He sensed a gaze burning into his back. Turning around, he found Yuuri looking conflicted between surprise and indifference. Somehow it disappointed him. He met Yuuri's gaze and held his breath. Murata sat by the window sill, amused by the quiet exchange. _Well that's that. Time to get serious._

"Come on, let's go." With that, he was out of the window. Wolfram stood up hesitantly, stumbling with his balance as he turned his body fully towards Yuuri. It was only then that Yuuri took in Wolfram's whole visage. Sporting a long-sleeve black shirt with two diamonds embedded at each collar ends with dark blue denim short shorts and black laced up platforms on each foot, Wolfram look as hot as hell. Even his face had traces of mascara and eyeliner, making his outstanding emeralds stand out even more. Yuuri felt something unknown stir within him.

Wolfram's eyes widened with what he saw flash by those eyes. He knew that look. He recognised it anywhere. It was the look of lust. It was so similar that Wolfram had to force himself not shudder as Yuuri's eyes seemed to be slowly stripping him naked as he observed him, his eyes scrutinising him from top to bottom. He suddenly felt very self-conscious, fumbling with the ends of the shorts, trying futilely to pull them down further.

"H-hey!" That was all that the blonde could manage out under the hard scrutiny. It was then that Yuuri took notice of Wolfram's face. He was obviously uncomfortable and red with embarrassment. "Quit staring!" _Fine. I'll quit staring. _The black-haired teen sighed and beckoned Wolfram over, inwardly groaning at his luck. _It's going to be hell to keep the blonde virgin and in one piece like this. No thanks to that damn Murata._ The blonde hesitated. Usually he would either yell and beat the person to a bloody pulp and just plainly ignore such looks. Why then did he felt some flutter of appreciation, though uncomfortable, swirling around in his stomach when Yuuri's gaze bore through him. He inwardly shook his head and took a tentative step forward. He was not use to raised shoes since he was a guy and never wore anything like that. So the new experience, with the platforms, was making him unsteady. Although he had practiced a little earlier with Murata, he was still frightened that he might stumble and make a fool out of himself. He was so concentrated on walking right, watching his every step that he failed to comprehend that he was already in front of Yuuri until his head collided with the teen's torso.

Glancing up, he was greeted by indifferent onyx orbs. He neglected to notice a pair of arms holding him steady. "If you stumble, I'm leaving you behind." Wolfram flinched at the cold tone. Then he was hoisted up into Yuuri's arms. Not used to the sudden change of position, he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck. As Yuuri stalked towards the window, he tightened his hold around Yuuri. It would do no one good if he fell and created a bloody splat on the ground. Crouching on the window still, Yuuri prepared himself. He mildly yet carefully inspected the surroundings, peering for anybody who might see them. He nodded in approval once the coast was clear. Then, they were off.

They followed Murata with inhuman speed, jumping from roof to roof, pole to pole as the wind whipped into their faces. Wolfram shut his eyes at the sudden change, feeling uncomfortable by the cold draft on his legs, but he was afraid to fidget, thinking it might annoy Yuuri. Wolfram chanced a peek below, suddenly feeling the urge to wimp out. He hid his face in Yuuri's torso. He was not one afraid of heights but maybe, just maybe, he might start developing that fear pretty soon. He tightened his grasp involuntarily. Yuuri snuck a glance at the bundle in his arms. Hesitantly, he pulled the boy closer to him, firming his grip but being gentler at the same time.

Somehow, he hated seeing Wolfram frightened.

It worried him.

* * *

**AN:**_ Yes ah! Projects are over and done with! Now I got to concentrate on exams. Sigh. Tough life. Plus I am so not getting any good nights of sleep. My bed is freaking infested with bed bugs! Now me and my sisters are trying to work hard enough to get a new set of twin beds for us. Ouchie!_

_Anyway, i hope you guys like the chappie. I feel like I'm losing my touch here. Sigh. The next one is going to be on the gathering so hold onto your seats people. I hope you guys would like it too =)_

_And thank you everyone for your reviews! I have 150 and it's just so amazing. Whenever I feel upset, all i do is read the review to see how much you guys love my story and I'll be back as new!_

_Hopefully you guys can leave a review again! A word or two doesn't matter, just review! Like I always say~! Haha Ta-ta! Got to study now, exams are next week. _


	11. Chapter 10

**Title:**** Distortion**

**Author:**** hottee39**

**Rating:**** Pg-13 +**

**Summary:**_**AU. Shibuya Y**_**uuri, a human, a vampire, meets Wolfram Von Bielefeld, transfer student, coma escapee. Don't be mistaken. They were not friends in the least. Schoolmates? Yes. Classmates? Yes. Project partners? Yes. Friends? God forbid.**

**Chapter Summary:**_**The plot unfolds while Wolfram gets hogged! Yuuri has a hell of a time!**_

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

Music knocked against the walls of the building, its bass clearly heard from the outside. Even in the dark and isolated alleyway, it was obvious the people inside were having a blast. Yuuri dropped into the alleyway just as Murata had. Crouching from the impact, he took a few moments to steady himself, especially with the extra luggage in his hands. _Wolfram will kill me if he knows I just called him heavy. _Then he stood upright, stretching his legs. He carefully eased Wolfram onto the floor, noting his balancing difficulties. As Wolfram's feet hit the ground one at a time, he tested the strength of his legs not realizing that he left his right hand in Yuuri's grasp. The black-haired vampire ignored the contact. After all, they had to behave like a couple in this crowd so they better start getting comfortable with each other now. _Oh joy. _Despite his sour thoughts, he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes, causing his eyes to widen. _Am I seeing things?_

"Hey what?" Wolfram yelled as his hand gotten forcefully pulled, dragging him forward and causing him to stumble. He turned to glare at Yuuri but was stopped a moment when he saw the idiot inspecting his nails. His face heated up.

"Wolfram, are you wearing nail polish?" The blonde frowned at his absurd declaration. _Not to mention it was so loud!_ He glanced over to Murata, wondering if he heard. Noting the cheeky grin thrown his way, Wolfram could probably guess he was right.

"Stop staring you idiot!" He reprimanded in a hush whisper, quickly pulling back his hand only to whack Yuuri on the head – hard.

"Yeow!" Yuuri grimaced in pain, rubbing his head in an attempt to ebb the pain. "You didn't have to hit me."

"You were being an idiot."

"Hey! I was just wondering how on Earth you could go full out female within a single night, that's all! Besides, just because you're supposed to be a girl tonight doesn't mean you have to wear that as well." He defended himself. An elegant eyebrow rose at that, as he stared levelly at Yuuri.

"It completes the outfit." He concluded as if it was as simple as that, shoving his nails into the other's face. _But that doesn't mean that it's normal or even logical. _Satisfied with the nervous expression on the Yuuri's face, he withdrew them back, placing them nicely onto his hips. Yuuri pouted at the smirk on the blonde's lips as he continued to mutter the next sentence in hopes the blonde did not hear.

"Makes me actually wonder if you're turning gay or something - Ow, ow, ow!" Unfortunately for Yuuri, the blonde heard every single word of it and was happily showing the vampire who was boss, by pinching the daylights – and blood- out of Yuuri's little ear, inwardly loving the cries of pain and agony that Yuuri elicited.

"I'm not gay!" _Well that's not technically a lie. I am bi after all._

"That hurts!"

"Well it should you good for nothing wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp! OW!"

"I'll believe you when the world ends!" The blonde scoffed at the absurdity of it.

"Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." That stopped both of them in the actions. They glanced over to the source of the statement watching Murata grinning amusingly. "So Yuuri, you know where to find us when you're done. He's calling me." Without even awaiting a reply or confirmation or some sort, he disappeared through the door of the building. It was only then that Yuuri and Wolfram looked at each other. Blushing in embarrassment, they averted their gazes. Thankfully, Wolfram released Yuuri's poor abused ear. The hand travelled all the way up left arm, nervously stroking. Despite his fiery temper, wearing almost nothing on a cold night was bound give one the chills.

"W-Who was he talking about?" Wolfram murmured to break up the tension, staring waywardly to the side, cursing himself for the uncharacteristic stammer. The place was an alleyway. Just like all alleyways, it was dark, damp and dingy. There were trash bags everywhere. Even the dumpster, some distance from them, was insufficient to hold it all in. The top overflowed with broken trash bags. Rats scampered around, scavenging and nibbling on leftovers. There were even some roaches. _Where is this place?_

"Who?" Puzzled, the black-haired then focused his attention on the latter. Wolfram blinked at him, dropping his hands to the side.

"Murata. He said about someone calling him." Yuuri mildly fiddled his ear to get some blood flowing. He hated the antsy feeling of numbness.

"Oh. Nah, it's just Shinou. You'll get to meet him later." He glanced at Wolfram through the corner of his eyes before scoffing lightly, crossing his arms and gazing off into the distance. "Don't be surprised when you see them practically fucking each other on the dance floor." Wolfram's face heated up at the statement. He did not know if it was the imagination of the action that flitted through his mind or the way that Yuuri off-handedly told him.

"Erm… Yuuri?"

"What is it?"

"Is this a club?"

"Isn't it obvious?" A vein popped onto the blonde's forehead. Silently, he talked to himself to relax. _Patience is a virtue Wolfram. It will not do anyone good to snap at Yuuri for his smart-ass comeback. Remember he is still annoyed for you being here. _Exhaling a sigh, he looked up at Yuuri.

"Yeah. But why? I mean…" He paused for a moment waiting to catch the other's attention. "You said there was a gathering and erm… is it because you meet girls here?"

"What?" That question threw Yuuri in for a loop. _How am I supposed to answer that? Well technically the idea was to look for my life support who happens to be my partner in the future but then I haven't been really focused on that. _

"Not that it's any of my concern of anything but if dressing me up as a girl was Murata's way of playing a prank and making you look taken, I'm sorry for tagging along. It kind of spoils your chance for a girlfriend now especially since I have to tag along. -" Wolfram was interrupted midway when a hand clasped over his mouth, silence him. He blinked at the appendage. His eyes trailed up onto Yuuri's face, which appeared exasperated for some reason. "Muuwi?" His call was muffled by the hand.

"Just, don't talk anymore." He did not know why, but when Wolfram suggested that Yuuri came here looking for a girlfriend, he felt somewhat offended and maybe irritated. _Did he really think I was that desperate?_ "If you didn't know, this gathering is where vampires feast on blood." Emeralds flinched slightly at the hard tone. He was somewhat immune to Yuuri's inconsistent mood swings already but it was still hard to accept when Yuuri would speak so callously towards him. "That's the idea of a gathering." Yuuri continued but with a softer tone. He felt guilt eating at him from the blonde's involuntary action earlier. "We go to places where many humans gather and bring our clan there." The black-haired successor planted his hands back into his pockets and he took a few steps back. "Our job is to make sure no human dies in the process so we have this appointed time where we would somehow hypnotise the humans and ready them for the clan." Wolfram unconsciously fiddled with the necklace he hid within his shirt before going out. "Then the vampires are allowed to feast however they want, granted that they do not drink any humans dry."

"That sounds vicious." Yuuri knocked his head back, peering a look at the blond cross-dresser through the corner of his eyes. It was in that moment that the clouds parted for the moon. The moon cascaded its light over his facial expression, casting a fair glow upon his features enough to emit an illusion of pale skin. Shadowed by his long lashes, his black eyes were dimmed so dark, almost as if the soul had been sucked out of him. His expression was not one of pride, annoyance or even sadness. If Wolfram read his partner's façade appropriately, he would have to say that Yuuri was being melancholic. As if he was torn between depression, finality and remorse.

"That, my friend, are what we are." He turned away, sheltering his eyes with his bangs. "We're vampires." He whispered so softly that the German had to strain his ears to hear. Suddenly, it hit him.

he blonde felt something swell in his chest. Sure he knew that Yuuri was a vampire and they existed but coming to a feast gathering was still kind of unbelievable, especially when they feast on humans like chicken. It was inhuman. Like some carnivore viciously tearing meat from its prey. He guessed it was normal that they had to be drastic in their methods since their need for blood was essential in their own survival after all. _But still!_ However, he refused to picture Yuuri as the same inhuman beasts as them. He knew Yuuri was a vampire but at the same time, he was not. _Does that make any sense? Jesus help me._

"Wolfram." The blonde looked up, confused by the whispered call. He noticed Yuuri glancing around his surroundings before he reverted his attention back unto the blonde, coming closer.

"Listen ok, putting what I said earlier aside, there are several things that you need to do no matter what happens. One." Yuuri held up one finger. "No matter who you see in there later, you should always feign ignorance. That leads up to number two." He held up another finger. "If it comes to the point that the asshole can't get off your back no matter what, remember you're a girl right now and your alias as of this moment is Rachel. Three." He held up another finger. "You are not allowed to consume anything anyone in there gives you no matter how innocent or sincere they are. You are only to rely on me if you need anything. Understand?"

This time he waited for a response as this was the most crucial point of them all. _Ok that sounded like a line from a fairytale. _When the petite boy nodded in apprehension, he smiled slightly to ease the tension between them. "Now that brings us to number four." He held up another finger. "You are not allowed to stray anywhere away from me. Sorry to say this but I have to follow everywhere you go and vice-versa." Yuuri wanted to continue to the next rule until he saw Wolfram's lips parting. Yuuri interrupted, stopping him in midway. "Yes, even when you have to take a piss or wanking off." He received a hard smack upon his head.

"Stop being so crude Yuuri!" Wolfram's fair face was equivalent to a tomato that Yuuri could not help chuckling. The blonde frowned at his misfortune and turned away, crossing his arms in the process, to cover up his embarrassment. _Jerk!_ Yuuri grinned at the familiar action – not sure how he had found the blonde doing something like that as familiar. Secretly, he was amused by the blonde's reaction, made him proud that he knew how to push the German's buttons. Suddenly his senses tingled, feeling a forbidding aura approaching them. He caught the blonde by surprise when he jumped the blonde from behind. "Yuuri what are you-,"

"Fifth. We have to act like a couple at all times." Emeralds blinked at the declaration, pausing in his movements to pry Yuuri's lean arms away from his waist. It was giving him a queasy feeling in his stomach. Not to mention the way that Yuuri whispered into his ear, blowing wisps of breath at the same time, causing him to shiver involuntarily. _Must be the cold._

Hearing a low whistle echoing through the alley, both teens turned back to see a group of young males strolling towards them, though Wolfram was having difficulty due to the tightened hold around his waist. He just had to look over Yuuri's shoulder to get a clear view. There were at least three. One of them was actually quite tall maybe about 2m in height, easily overshadowing Yuuri – somehow Wolfram was definitely not pleased about that. He had a fine mane of white with chiselled features and high cheekbones. He was amazingly handsome, as Wolfram admitted to himself, but his eyes were a total turn off. The guy had the coldest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. _Ice blue._ The name seemed to suit Wolfram's musings until he could find out a name.

As his focus turned to the one on the right, he wondered if the guy was male or female. With soft features and a rounded face, even the hazel orbs, she appeared female. That was, until he saw the ultimate flat chest and the apple at his throat. Seeing the fair skinned boy with black hair so long that it reached his waist, he reluctantly admitted the boy was pretty looking. He cast Yuuri a quick glance to see if Yuuri found the boy prettier than him. _Not that I'm jealous or anything. I just like to know his opinion._

Unfortunately he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Yuuri just stared at them. Then he focused his attention on the one in the middle. His dirty blonde hair was spiked with obvious layers of wax. Almond eyes were standing out amazingly with his long lashes lining them perfectly.

"What's this? Shibuya-sama is all the way out here alone." He watched as the blonde one grinned, his pearly whites shimmering with ridicule. _Shibuya-sama? Why would they address Yuuri like that? Unless… He's one of them._

"Nothing that should concern you." The cold tone brought Wolfram back to his senses as Yuuri glared at them. _Does Yuuri have to be so harsh with them? _The blonde was feeling uncomfortable as he squirmed against his classmate's tightening hold. That brought back Yuuri's attention towards him. "What is it?" He quirked an eyebrow at the Japanese. He was somehow feeling annoyed though he was unsure if it was the ignorance of Yuuri's strength holding him or how he could easily switch tones from cold and harsh to soft and affectionate. _Affectionate? Ew! Where did that word come from? Gross!_

"I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." He loosened his arms, freeing the blonde from his grasp. Wolfram turned around to face the latter, a soft grin of apology plastered onto his lips.

"What's that you got there, Shibuya-sama?" In less than a split second, there was a pair of eyes staring over Yuuri's shoulders at him. The dread that filled him when he made contact with those gold eyes frightened him slightly but he was not one to back down. He did not know much about this guy, but his very presence put him on the edge. Not to mention that he noticed how Yuuri's face contorted to a menacing extend in his presence. Before Yuuri could retort or even fling the guy back for breaching his personal area, Wolfram beat him to it – quite nicely in fact.

"Buzz off asshole." Wolfram crossed his arms, staring down those azure eyes that were amazingly annoyed and furious.

"You got a real spit fire here Shibuya-sama." Yuuri pocketed his hands, gazing at nothing. "You want me to take her off your hands?" Wolfram inwardly grimaced at the lewd smirk being thrown his way.

"You would do no such thing, Tokugawa." Tokugawa flinched at the indifferent response he was given while maintaining his eerie grin. Wolfram observed quietly. Yuuri took a step forward. "Come on we're going in." Wolfram threw a cautious yet menacing glare before turning away, following Yuuri. Tokugawa smiled. It would not be nice to let them leave without a parting gift to remember him by. So that was what he did. He gave the blonde a gift, which was actually a nice loud smack on the ass.

SMACK!

SMACK!

Suddenly, Tokugawa was looking into the wall of the building. His azure eyes widened when he finally realized what happen. _That bitch slapped me! _He averted his anger at the girl in front of him, curling his fist to give her a good one. He would teach that woman to wipe that cocky look off her face. But before he could even begin to strike, he was pushed back against the wall, pressure centred heavily at his neck, staring back into black slited eyes.

Wolfram frowned with obvious displeasure at the man that dared to outrage his modesty. He could care less that Yuuri had went past him so fast, knocking that bastard into the wall, trying to break his neck. "If you lay even a finger on her, I won't hesitate to kill you." Tokugawa was momentarily stunned by the threat, especially when his soon-to-be ruler's power was exploding right in front of him.

"Shibuya-sama." Yuuri glanced at the side, so did Wolfram, only to see Ice Blue holding onto Yuuri's arm, daring him. "That's enough." Abyss glared into the infinite blue, enlightening the other on his anger. Ice blue took it all, absorbing all the wild emotions crossing his eyes. He knew that Shibuya was dangerous and going to be their next King but that did not mean they were not allowed to put him to the test nor challenge him to a duel if he overstepped into another's territories. Right now, he was trying to hurt one of his partners. Cat-like eyes slowly smouldered back into normal pupils, an obvious sign that his emotions were once again under control. Yuuri cursed his luck, tossing the guy back at him, resulting in both of them losing their balance and collapsing on the ground.

"Let's go." Before Wolfram could even argue, Yuuri slapped his hand around Wolfram's wrist, dragging him along into the building. The blonde stumbled slightly since he was not used to the platforms yet.

"Yuuri!" He tried to get his attention, to slow him down – to calm him down. "Yuuri! Wait! Slow down!"

Three pairs of eyes followed their movements, observing what they could from the exchange until the pair disappeared through the door. The taller man checked his comrade's condition out of concern. "Ryu, are you alright?"

"Ah. Just fine Zackery." His expression betrayed his words though as ice blue orbs wavered with worry. His cracked throat was evidence enough of the amount of force Shibuya had used on him. He had to wait a while before it healed back. _I think he might have cracked my voice box._

"Idiot. Did you really have to go so far to make him that mad?" Zackery frowned at the blonde, hands on his hips in a reprimanding manner as he hovered over the hunching vampire. "What were you thinking?" As though it was some consolation for being almost choked to death, Zackery smacked his head hard. The blonde grabbed his head in pain, trying in vain to deny his cry of pain, but just as he was about to yell at the other, he was interrupted by their other comrade.

"It's good that he did though." The silent voice of Misaki caught their attention immediately. Both raised an eyebrow at his words in confusion. It was very seldom that he preferred to speak casually unless provoked or annoyed, but that was one of the reasons why they were listening intently at this moment. Ryu stood upright, dusting off imaginary dust since he sensed a serious conclusion coming on.

"What was that, Misaki?" Both of them stared at the back of the effeminate black-haired boy, curiosity pricking at their minds. Misaki turned away from the door to face them.

"At that moment…when Ryu-kun made Shibuya-sama mad… his powers heightened incredibly." He looked away, his eyelashes shadowing his eyes, adding to the aura of mystery as he continued. "That girl…I sensed it…she's the one…that Shibuya-sama treasures the most." Zackery stole a glance at Ryu, contemplating the thought. He rubbed his chin in deep thought, closing his eyes to remember anything different happening earlier. _Fury in that girl's eyes… Ryu was getting upset… Shibuya's protective streak came in… His anger caused his powers to flare about wildly… When I grabbed him, I felt his powers… there was an echo of his powers from somewhere._ Blue eyes snapped open in realization. _Of course, that girl had traces of his power on her!_ However before he could share his conclusion, his dimwit of a friend interrupted him.

"Mi-chan is so amazing! Not only is he beautiful and so adorably cute but incredibly smart as well!" The blonde hugged the kid with stars in his eyes as he nuzzled the latter in adoration. Suddenly Ryu paused rigidly in his movements when he felt the air grew unreasonably cold, like there was a forbidding shadow surrounding him. Despite that he failed to release his hold on the boy, until claw-like hands grabbed firmly onto his wrist. Next time he knew, he was flying…and then falling.

BANG!

Misaki dusted his hands from tossing Ryu's body over his shoulder and onto the ground.

"Get a life Ryu."

"But Mi-chan! You ARE my life! What would I ever do without you-," His speech was stopped, just as his oncoming advancement to hugged the black-haired effeminate boy, when a shoe came crashing into his face -namely, Takahashi Misaki's.

"Put a sock in it asshole. Now for the last time, I'm a man!" Misaki proceeded to kick the daylights out of Ryu, pulverising him to the ground. Zackery just stood by and watched in bewilderment, unsure of how to react. He contemplated his course of action, knowing that it was not good to get caught in the crossfire. Play with fire and you might just get burn. _Well, that's how the saying goes. _He settled for waiting for it to end rather than averting Misaki's anger towards him. Satisfied with his decision, he crossed his arms, a slight smile on his lips as he waited the end. _It is slightly amusing in a way after all._

* * *

"He's the one." Murata Ken mumbled as he sipped his glass. Shinou raised an eyebrow at his lover. Here they were, both of them at another gathering, in a club no less, music blasting through the speakers as people become high on alcohol or drugs, while both of them seated themselves in a private booth where no one could invade their privacy with the most scandalous things, and yet, his own lover's words seemed even more outrageous than anything else. Sometimes his lover can conclude the most absurd things at the most inauspicious times.

"How would you know that?" His eyes travelled over the dance floor within their private booth. Even with the little amount of light illuminating the club, his vision was perfect. He could see everything, everyone, every single movement. It was expected that he have clear vision after, since he was known as one of the Original vampires ever since Vampires came into existence, no less from him. Although the music was very loud, the sound proof walls provided enough protection to have a normal conversation with Ken instead of shouting out loud. He would just look like a fool, which he was not planning on being or looking like one anytime soon. He had seen enough from that successor of his. _Who knew he be doomed with a classless successor?_ However that was beside the point, the matter at hand was that Ken was revealing some of the truth from which he had discovered and yet, at the same time, kept it hidden.

If it was not for the strong bond they had, their trust for each other would probably waver with the amount of secrets here and there. Shinou understood very well that they both hated being wrong so they tended to keep guesses and opinions to themselves until they are very sure. Despite that, it did not help the doubt invading his mind as he leaned back against the red seat, his arms outstretched to line the sofa. "There's no way to confirm it for sure."

Ken threw him an annoyed glance, a gesture that Shinou was used to everytime Ken was disappointed that Shinou was not taking it seriously. Even then, ocean eyes stared back at him with the same intensity, resulting in the black-haired to sigh exasperatedly as he began his story. "When I came into the room, the blonde was holding onto something that was emitting a green light." He shrugged. "I was not sure what it was at that moment but I did catch a look at the trinket when I was stripping him naked." He looked into Shinou's blue eyes dead on. "It holds a strong similarity to Yuuri's." Shinou did not respond straight away. Observing closely for any hint of doubt - there was none. Besides, seeing that stubborn look on his lover's face, he knew things would get ugly if he argued.

"She chose him?" The blonde questioned, a hint of humour dripping from the enquiry. The other nodded, a smile sneaking onto his lips as well. "Now that's shocking. Who would have thought she pick a pretty boy?" Ken would be lying if he said that he did not find the Vampire King, One of the Originators, stroking his chin in minor conclusion distracting. In fact, he would be the first to say that he was looking adorable. He smiled at his lover, his hands reaching out and dragging Ken into his lap where his arms wrapped around him securely and Shinou's cheek nuzzling the latter's. He frowned at the reaction. It was totally out of his hand, this situation that is. "Honestly, what is she thinking? Planning all this and roping us in together with her." Murata grinned, leaning on his elbow against the armrest.

"I doubt she actually planned all this. Most likely she just went with the flow, you know?" The blonde sovereign pouted at that, suddenly losing seriousness, preferring to look elsewhere.

"Yeah, and that's the problem. She's trying to make her fairytale come true. Isn't it enough that she gets to watch us when we're at it?"

"Shinou!" Murata choked on his drink. It was one thing to tease him about their sex life, it was totally another when he had to go a mention her in the mix as well.

"What?" He glanced over at the other, grinning inwardly at the displeased expression on the other's face. Even though it was quite dark in the club, he could clearly see the blush crossing his cheeks. His hand sneaked closer to his lover during his time of crisis. It was not often that he got to catch his love off guard and when he managed to do just that, he was happy to soak in the success of it, abusing it to his fullest extent. When he least expected it, the sovereign grabbed onto of the latter's shoulders and pulled, eliciting a yelp.

"Shinou!" Shinou ignored the cry, preferring instead to nuzzle the other man. He tightened his hold around the dark-haired man sitting with his back against his chest, settled perfectly between his legs.

"Don't be like that _amour._" Murata whimpered at the pet name, shutting his eyes in the process. He did not know why but when Shinou whispered to him in French, it always, always, turned him on. Not to mention there happened to be a warm hand sliding under his shirt. _He drives me crazy._ He even managed to smile at the tiny thought. Shinou plumaged his mouth when he turned Murata's chin towards him. Deeper and deeper, repeating the same dance they knew already by heart, relishing the same taste, inhaling the same scent. They never get tired of this act.

Forget that they have loved each other for eight millennia already.

* * *

Wolfram was caught off guard by the scent of alcohol, cigarettes and some other unexplained smells that invaded his nostrils the moment he entered through the doors. He staggered slightly, tugging Yuuri back slightly. The black haired teen blinked owlishly at him since speaking right now would be fruitless. The music was loud and drumming against their ears. Even if they screamed, it was doubtful they would have communicated. Emeralds stared back into his onyx orbs. It was surprising to Yuuri that even in the dim-lit area, Wolfram's emeralds gems still managed to stand out in high contrast, shining brightly like jewels. Observing the wrinkled nose and the scrunched up expression, Yuuri could easily guessed that Wolfram was offended by the scent. He walked closer to the blonde, whispering into his ear, his hot breath a huge contrast to the air-conditioned club.

"We're going to the rooms." Wolfram's face flushed slightly at the breath hitting his ear. When Yuuri distanced himself to reaffirm his words with the blonde, the German nodded in understanding, smiling slightly in embarrassment at his inexperience. Yuuri chuckled at the expression. He continued his journey through the crowds, worming his way through the tight holes and loops. He had been here before so he knew where the VIP rooms were.

Wolfram followed obediently. He did not know what to do or how to behave. He had never entered such places before. He glanced around the area to see people dancing, socializing, drinking, laughing and some having some heavy make-out session. He hurriedly looked away when he saw the guy's hand slowly travel downward. Unconsciously he began fiddling with his necklace again. It was a habit he developed before, so being nervous, his habits took over. He looked around and noticed lewd looks being thrown his way. He expertly ignored them, knowing how to deal with people like this but what put him on the edge was the way they were glaring at him and Yuuri. If it was even possible, they appeared as if they wanted to consume them. Putting his acts into play, he played ignorant and avoided their gazes. He looked over the crowd as he was climbing some of the mini steps with Yuuri when he felt a prick at his neck. Time seemed to slow down ever so slowly; the music muting itself in his ears. As if in a trance, he glanced at a particular direction and over the crowds.

A glint of light and a pair of piercing brown stared back.

_Who the-? _

Startled by the wave after wave of chills, fear, ache, dread and familiarity crashing upon him, his hand accidentally broke the chain. The clatter of the beads onto the metal staircase broke him out of his little daze. He glanced down with widened eyes as the beads bounced on the metal plates of the stairs and slipped through the stairs openings to the floor. Panicked, he unintentionally loosened his grasp on the pendant and dropped it onto the stairs where it slipped through the stairs openings and onto the ground below. He pulled withdrew his hand from Yuuri's hand, retreating back to the bottom of the stairs to search for his pendant.

"Wo-Rachel!" Yuuri cried out. He felt his hand been harshly tossed aside by Wolfram. Annoyed by the rude treatment, he wanted to question the blonde's actions but before he could, he saw the blonde rushing down the stairs. Out of instinct, he almost made the mistake of calling him Wolfram. Gritting his teeth in aggravation, he cursed his luck as he followed the blonde down. _I can't let him stray far from me._ Even though he knew perfectly well where Wolfram was from above, the moment he reached the bottom of the stairs, the masses blocked his path and hid the blonde from his view. No matter how hard he tried to push and squeeze through the crowds, it seemed like they would not budge. _Goddamnit Wolfram! Where the hells are you?_

The blonde on the other hand was on his hands and knees. He was reaching searching for the pendant among all the dust, trash, bottles and cigarette buds. He grimaced with distaste at the gunk, silently praying it would not get onto him. _Where's that pendant?_ It was very hard to see in the already dark club and with the floor being shadowed by the stairs, it was making it harder. He felt it around until he saw a glimpse of silver in the dark. _Found it!_ He reached out and grabbed it. He tried his best to inspect it while fingering it. _Yup, this is the right one. _Wolfram exhaled loudly in relief. _Glad I didn't lose it._ He crawled backwards to get out of the dark place as soon as possible. It was really disturbing to stay there any longer. When he finally crawled out, he dusted himself, he suddenly felt paranoid as if something disgusting was clinging on to him.

"What's this now?" Before he knew it, the pendant was snatched out of his grasp. The blonde only blinked, trying to comprehend what just happened. "A pretty trinket you got here." He spun his head towards the voice. Even though it was only an outline, he saw a male much taller than himself, which annoyed him to now end. _Hey, I'm wearing these platforms and he is still so much taller than me!_ He had shoulder length bangs and was dawned in flashy jewellery. _So much for taste._

"A pretty girl deserves a pretty trinket after all, Tsubaki-kun." Wolfram turned around at the voice, immediately groaning at his luck. _Great, he has lackeys._ Wolfram almost wanted to slap his face at his misfortune but thought it would look really stupid and embarrassing for him. The guy, who he presume was Tsubaki, started chuckling at the lame excuse of a joke. _Plus he has no sense of humour. Can things get any worse? Serious is this how they pick girls up? I'm glad I'm not one. Oh wait, I am now. _Wolfram crossed his arms sighing with distaste, staring scornfully at the males. _At least now I know how not to make my girlfriend puke next time._

Their chuckling was put to a stop when Wolfram shoved his hand into the guy's face, surprising them. He could sense the questioning expressions on their faces. _No need for lights to tell me that they are confused._ "Hand it over." He lowered his voice pitch slightly instead of making it higher. If you were going to threaten someone, which idiot would use high-pitched voices? The command snapped them out of their gaze. The grins appearing on their facades were slightly unsettling.

"Aw come on, don't be like that." A hand landed on his shoulder which he almost jumped with unfamiliarity. Emeralds stared at the appendage.

"We're all here to make friends, aren't we?" Wolfram raised an eyebrow at Tsubaki, not even once wavering as he waited for the pendent to be returned to him.

"No."

"No?" The gang chorused and somehow it annoyed Wolfram. He had to restrain himself from giving them a good punch in their faces.

"I'm with my-," He paused mid-way, unsure of what to say until he remembered what Yuuri said earlier. _We have to act like a couple at all times._ "I'm with my boyfriend!" Maybe he said it a little too enthusiastically and too proudly that made him wished he could suddenly crawl under a ditch and die.

"Eh? Boyfriend? But I don't see your boyfriend anywhere?" Another one said.

"None of your business just hand it back. I don't want any trouble."

"Don't want any trouble?" The group laughed. They were really starting to get on his nerves. He could practically feel the hot blood in him, telling him to give it to them. "A delicate lady such as yourself give trouble?"

"Are you going to hand it over?" He was being blunt, as usual, since he really hated associating with these people.

"Fine." Inwardly, Wolfram was on the verge of celebrating his luck. "On one condition." _It was just too soon to celebrate wasn't it? Well he said he would return it based on one condition. Depending on that condition I might get it back with no problems. _

"Fine, what is it? Make it snappy."

"Tell me your name." Emeralds blinked. _Name? Was that all that he wanted to know? Kind of dumb isn't it?_ He was about to reply when Yuuri's voice popped up in his head again. _If it comes to the point that the asshole can't get off your back no matter what, remember you're a girl right now and your alias as of this moment is Rachel._

"Rachel."

"Rachel, eh?" The trinket was slipped into his grasp which Wolfram quickly received it, gazing back at the other for any suspicious moves. Satisfied that there was no other business with them, Wolfram turned on his heels, intending to look for Yuuri. _Gods knows he would be angry._ If everyone thought that it had ended peacefully, they were wrong. One of Tsubaki's lackeys thought of sending a parting gift by groping Wolfram's ass. Sadly, Wolfram's reflexes were faster than a cheetah's. He punched the guy in the face, landing a hard one as the guy flew from the impact and hit the floor. The crowd had parted to circle around the them, thanking their stars that they were not caught in the crossfire.

Wolfram sauntered over to the guy. His emeralds glinted with murderous intent, lips set into a frown as he unconsciously rubbed his right fist. He did not know why, but it hurt. Usually it would not hurt as much. As some of the coloured lights flashed over them, he saw the guys had numerous piercings on his face. _Damnit, I just HAD to hit a guy who wears metal on his face._

"Wo-Rachel!" Emeralds turned to the source of the voice. It was one that he recognised the most in this unfamiliar crowd. When he witness Yuuri rushing towards him as he emerged from the crowds, Wolfram could not help the feeling of gratefulness that swelled in his heart. He was somewhat afraid of being alone here. "Where the hells did you go?" _Eh? I've been missing and could have been hurt and the first words that flow out of his mouth, is that?_

"What?"

"I asked you where you went. I told you not to let go of my hand!"

"It's not my fault that my hand slipped! Your grip was probably too loose!"

"Oh so now it's my fault!"

"I never said that!" Yuuri stared at him squarely in the eyes, questioning his sanity and maybe his brains. If anyone were to pay attention to their squabble, they were definitely certain to side him on this one.

"And now what is this?" Yuuri pointed towards the guy knocked out on the floor as if it was some kind of trash. Wolfram took a glance at his mess before averting his gaze from Yuuri. If Yuuri was human, he would have missed the blush on the latter face, but he was not. He heard Wolfram mumbled something incoherent. "What was that?" Wolfram pouted at him. Wolfram POUTED at HIM. _Gods the world is ending, isn't it?_

"He groped my ass." Yuuri blinked; suddenly anger began bubbling within him. _Those scumbags really…Grr…What's up with people and his asses tonight? _Despite that, he tried with all his efforts to restrain it and keep a cool facade. He breathed in and out slowly. He did not even know when he closed his eyes until he opened them to stare at Wolfram.

"And then?" This time, the blonde cocked his head to the side cockily. _The smug look is back!_

"I punched him in the face." Yuuri sighed. _Shinou's not going to like this._ It was when he took a huge gulp of air did he realise a stench which was not there before. Sniffing the air again he recognised it to be blood. However he had smelt this particular blood before, if he was not wrong.

"Let me look at your hand."

"Huh? What?" Without even replying, Yuuri had already grabbed his hand, caressing them slowly. He felt the other flinch when he came across a sticky place.

"Sorry." Bringing the fingers to his face, he confirmed that it was indeed Wolfram's blood he smelt. _This could be bad._ "You're bleeding." Wolfram turned to the side, Yuuri did not have to tell him that. He knew pretty well that he was bleeding. It was his hand hurting after all. "Crap. Of all the people why did it have to be that guy?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! It's not like I chose him to do that! I won't even ask anyone to do that!" Yuuri shook his head at the answer he received. Grabbing the blonde's wrist carefully, he guided him towards the VIP rooms. _There should be a first aid in there._ Everyone watched them march right pass them. They had witnessed the whole ordeal and were wondering what had just happened. A guy observed them from a distance. He was standing upright, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. A bemused smile played onto his lips.

"Rachel has such a befitting name."

"Why are you so amused by her name?"

"Little lamb's more vicious than she seem." He watched as the duo disappeared through the VIP corridors. "Wolf in sheep's clothing, eh?"

* * *

**AN:**_ How was it, people? Sorry about this. I actually wanted to write the whole gathering here but I think I would be depriving you guys of distortion so I decided to split it into two. This chapter is already considered even longer than the rest. I tried my best! And I know there would be some grammatical errors but I'm like so tired right now with no rest. I think I'm lacking something in my writing now._

_Oh and just so you guys know, I have officially opened a site to post my own artwork. The link's at my profile as 'artwork'. I have posted up two pictures on Distortion that I did. I got another one to post too. Just that, I was to concentrated on the story. Oh yes! If anyone in Singapore is reading, if you happen to have a job please recommend me! Due to the recession I got fired from my last job. I need another one! I'm serious!_

_Just a few things to note:_

_Rachel means 'lamb' in German._

_Amour means love in French._

_Thank you everyone for your reviews! Yaoi-tenshi1412 has been pushing me to update. Calling me non-stop to the point I'm doing the story almost everyday! Haha! Talk about encouragement. _

_Please leave another review guys! Your reviews really make me proud of my work!_


	12. Chapter 11

**Title:**** Distortion**

**Author:**** hottee39**

**Rating:**** Pg-13 +**

**Summary:**_**AU. Shibuya Y**_**uuri, a human, a vampire, meets Wolfram Von Bielefeld, transfer student, coma escapee. Don't be mistaken. They were not friends in the least. Schoolmates? Yes. Classmates? Yes. Project partners? Yes. Friends? God forbid.**

**Chapter Summary:**** _Is Shinou the uke? Are Wolfram and Yuuri flirting? Only one way to find out!_  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

"Sit here."

"Um." Wolfram hummed in response as Yuuri pushed him onto the sofa by his shoulders. The blonde took his chance to look around while Yuuri went to get the first-aid box. He realized the room was relatively silent with the exception of Yuuri busying about the room. The décor looked expensive and there even was a huge window that overlooked everything in the club. He heard the sound of a cupboard opening and closing. He turned his attention to Yuuri when the sofa dipped slightly at the latter's weight. Wolfram was seated on the red velvet couch, legs slightly apart while Yuuri sat to his right, setting the first-aid bow on the floor.

"Give me your hand."

Without any arguments, Wolfram offered his injured hand to Yuuri. Yuuri held his hand gently as he applied some medicine from the first-aid box he retrieved from one of the cabinets in the room. They continued in silence as Yuuri wrapped layers of bandage around his hand. The injury was not that serious but his knuckles were bruised and bleeding. Thus Yuuri felt the need to bandage it up. Wolfram stayed silent as Yuuri focused on his task intently. Idly, he wondered that Yuuri was very skilled at injuries.

"It was stupid you know." That broke the blonde out of his thoughts. When the words finally processed through his brain, he frowned at the disapproving tone.

"What was?" Contradictory to his words, he actually knew what the black-haired teen was referring to. In all honesty, he felt that punching the daylights out of the punk that touched him was very deserving. _I mean the guy just tried to sexual harass me and outrage my modesty. I had to look out for myself after all. And what's this? Yuuri comes to lecture me that it was stupid of me to do so? Well he wasn't the one getting groped now, was he?_

"Punching that guy." Yuuri sighed as he finished up and handed the hand back to its owner. Wolfram received his right hand back, mildly checking the quality of Yuuri's bandaging skill as he glared at the black-haired teen through the corner of his eye. Yuuri noticed the look but did not say anything. Instead he proceeded to return the box back into the cabinets. Seriously, he was exasperated with all that had happen. _I can't wait to return home and sleep this whole incident through._

"He groped me." Yuuri slotted the box back onto the shelves. He stood up, stretching his limbs at the same time. He poured a drink from a pitcher on the table. He took a sip from it, noting that it lacked alcohol and any added substances. He poured another cup and tested the drink as well. Satisfied, he grabbed the two glasses of water as he walked towards Wolfram, offering him a drink. He flopped back onto the seat when the blonde accepted the drink which he tentatively sipped at first before downing it all down.

"Couldn't you have knee him?" Wolfram rolled his eyes at the remark. _Honestly, was Yuuri that dense?_

"Well when he groped my ass, my brain was so in its right mind that I was wondering how to teach him a lesson and after scanning through several options I decided that punching him would be the best go after all." Wolfram offhandedly answered him, drinking again but this time his eyes were focus on the large window that overlooked everything.

"Wolfram." There he went again with that warning tone. The blonde really could not help the sarcastic reply when the wimp had asked such a stupid question. It was really frustrating that Yuuri was making him seem like a child and reprimanding him like how a parent would. _God knows how many of those people I have suffered already._ His family flashed through his mind.

"What? It was reflexes." He placed the empty glass onto the glass table in front of him. Crossing his arms, he glared at Yuuri. "It was not like I could control what I did. I was angry. And you got to admit what the guy did was wrong." Black eyes watched the blonde rant as he contemplated his next response. He shook his glass slightly, watching the liquid swirl around the brim of the glass.

"Yeah. The guy was in the wrong but you did not need to make a scene of it. Your cover would have been blown." _Oh. _Wolfram blushed at the realization that his impulsiveness might really have blown their cover. Suddenly he felt very bad for judging Yuuri and being annoyed at him. Yuuri was only looking out for him after all. _Not like I am going to admit it._

"Humph!" Wolfram stuck his nose in the air and look aside. It might have appeared cocky to Yuuri, except he noticed the blush on the blonde's fair cheeks. Yuuri smiled knowingly before resting both his elbows on his knees, his hands swinging between his thighs. The room was engulfed in silence once again, though it was a comfortable sort. It was during this time that Yuuri peered out of the corner of his eye to observe Wolfram. He had been wondering why all the guys have been eying Wolfram. Other than guys who knew who he was or those that just wanted to find trouble with him, he notice human males staring lustily at Wolfram.

His onyx eyes trailed up the long legs that were too slender to be a boy's. He had some leg muscles but not so defined so it did not stand out so much that he was a guy. Moving forward, he traced the outlined of the shirt, finding that the shirt fit him in all the curves and planes. His back had a nice arch almost like a curvy S. His arms long with dainty and thin fingers. Yuuri momentarily remembered how gentle his skin felt and how delicate his hand was in his even though the both of them had the same size in terms of hands. _Hmm. It could be due to his fair skin. But then Wolfram IS a boy. _It was then that he realized the two bumps that were not supposed to be there, mounted onto his chest.

"Hey Wolfram." The blonde cast a glance at him, totally oblivious to Yuuri's scrutinise.

"What is it Yuuri?" Yuuri choked on his words with the way that Wolfram was blinking his emeralds so innocently at him. However Yuuri did a good job of covering it up with a cough. The question he was going to ask somewhat seemed inappropriate.

"Are those real?"

"What?" Yuuri coughed again, pointing towards his chest area while looking elsewhere. Wolfram took a good look at himself. _What was on his chest? Oh these. Wait. _He cast a glance at the other, a grin growing wide on his lips. _So Yuuri has an interest in boobs eh?_ "Well, why don't you see for yourself?" Yuuri's head turned so fast at the statement that Wolfram had a hard time restraining his laughter and acting nonchalant about it. His fingers reached for the top of the buttons.

"Wait Wolfram!" Yuuri only wanted to seize his wrists, pushing Wolfram onto the sofa due to his rushed momentum. Yuuri's face was flushed red, his heart beating wildly. Emeralds stared back innocently, though Wolfram was snickering in the back of his mind. "What are you doing?" _For heaven's sake, Wolfram was about to undress right in front of his eyes! But why was he acting all flustered right now?_

"I'm merely letting you have a look." Both pairs of eyes averted towards Wolfram's chest, where, to Yuuri's dismay, two of the buttons were already opened and should another one be unbutton, he would get to see it. Somehow, seeing the German's fair milky skin contrasting with the black top was making him excited. Was Wolfram really that feminine to the point even his own teenage hormones were fooled? _Ah crap, I'm getting ideas in my head!_

"Why the hells would you need to do that?" Yuuri was clearly panicking now, resulting in Wolfram pondering about latter's reaction. _If only Yuuri could see how huge his eyes really are! It's like they're going to burst from their sockets._

"Why are you so flustered about?" Wolfram frowned at him. "Did you forget that we're both guys?" he accused, green irises suddenly promising pain if that were the case. Just because he was dressed as a girl tonight did not mean that he was a girl and he would be damned if Yuuri forgot that little fact._ Little? My foot, little! Gender issues are big! And if he so admits that he thought I was a girl for even a moment, God help me I would kill him!_

"Are we interrupting?" Both their heads swerved towards the two figures standing at the doorway.

"Murata!" The blonde sovereign smiled back while Murata waved jovially.

"Having fun?"

"Huh? What you mean Mu-"

"Get off me you wimp!" With that, Wolfram kneed Yuuri in the abdomen, eliciting a cry of pain before he rolled off the sofa and laid spread out on the carpeted floor. Wolfram sat up in one smooth motion, directing his legs away from Yuuri's head as he buttoned up his shirt and brushed back his hair. His face remained passive as if nothing had happened. Yuuri, on the other, hand, was rubbing his lower stomach and forehead as he settled for sitting on the ground with his legs crossed.

"That hurt."

"You deserved it."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah right you didn't."

"Snotty brat."

"Spineless wimp."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"I really hate you."

"The feeling's mutual so shut it." Watching from the sidelines, both the Shinou and Murata were chuckling to themselves. It was not everyday that they got to see Yuuri usurp, well, not for Shinou anyway.

_Quite an amusing pair._

_Told you didn't I?_

_Beautiful blonde too._

_Shinou. If your eyes start wandering, you're sleeping on the couch._

_Oh? You're going to make the almighty me sleep on the couch?_

_If that doesn't work, the no sex for three months works better._

_What! You won't be able to last without me!_

_Correction! YOU won't be able to last without me. You're the sex addict here. Not me_

_Do you really think I need sex more than you?_

_Yes. Besides, it's no problem for you since you could just get anyone to satisfy yourself._

_I need you! Not just someone!_

_Uh-huh_

_I thought we've been through that argument._

_Whatever. I don't want to even hear it._

"You guys fighting again?" Suddenly, both of them were pulled away from their thoughts, turning their attention to Yuuri. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground, his head supported by one elbow on one of his thighs. He was beaming knowingly at them, surprising them both. Usually, Yuuri would give them the usual bored expression, unimpressed by their squabbles or love interactions.

"Hey what? What you mean fighting again? They weren't even speaking!" Wolfram neared his face towards Yuuri, who was unaffected by their closeness. He only peered at the blonde through the corner of his eyes, grin still in place.

"Say I'm not a wimp." That threw Wolfram in for a loop.

"What's that got anything to do-"

"If you won't say it, I won't tell you." Yuuri interrupted, sealing his lips, pretending to look elsewhere. Secretly, he was planning payback on Wolfram for his earlier stunt and he be damned if he give in so easily. He could hardly contain the grin that threatened to spill. It was very tempting to just burst out laughing at the blonde's predicament. Wolfram, in contrast, was seething with rage within. He was torn between giving in and holding onto his pride. He had this bad habit of being curious about a lot of things. Although he had matured and grown quite nicely, this childish trait of his failed to diminish.

"I'll punch you." Maybe he could try threatening Yuuri. That way he could hold on to his pride and still get what he wanted. Throw two birds with one stone.

"Go ahead. See if I tell you if you do." _Crap. Yuuri's REALLY pushing it isn't he? Just look at the smirk on his face and that glint in those eyes. He's mocking me! _Emeralds glared at Yuuri, hoping his threatening gaze would get the teen to let up. _Ooo, if only other people weren't here- Wait a minute._ "Murata, can you tell me?" Yuuri fell.

"Hey! That's cheating!" _What the hell with this guy suddenly asking Murata?_

"What's there to cheat when no rules have been played out?" Wolfram shrugged, his expression was too smug to even appear nonchalant. _Hah! That ought to teach him to play around with me! Bet he can't answer this one!_ Yuuri clenched his fists, gritting his teeth in aggravation. He just could not believe that he was outsmarted. AGAIN.

"Don't you start talking cheeky to me you-you-you Wolf-Devil!" A whispered followed the comment. Wolfram glanced up to see Shinou leaning against an armrest, observing the exchange amusingly. Sitting right beside them was his bespectacled friend, although the boy had already taken off his glasses since the night started. The blonde vampire noble chuckled slightly.

"Is that really the best you got Yuuri?" Yuuri turned to glare at Shinou's input. Wolfram started to chuckle. _So much for brains anyway._

"Shut up Shinou!" Wolfram stopped laughing at point blank. _Shinou? Shinou as in the vampire king?_

"But he really does have a point Yuuri. You just put a pun on his name and labelled him the devils incarnate." Yuuri blushed when Murata worded out his slipup. It was really embarrassing when he mentioned it like that. You would think he would be much nicer considering they were best friends after all. "And that's an insult to me."

"Why's that?" Yuuri replied, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I am dating the Devil after all." _What! _

"Hey!" Yuuri cracked up a laugh at the king's sulky face. Eventually Murata also burst out laughing in which Shinou as followed. Wolfram had all the while remained silent. When Shinou had spoken again he was reminded of other presences that were known as royals within Yuuri's circle of existence. In the midst of bickering with Yuuri, he had overlooked his impression in front of this new person. _Murata's dating the king? What the hell is going on around here? Does that mean that Murata's not human? But Shinou's a couple years old isn't he? And Murata looks really young and well… he goes to school with us! And this Shinou! How on Earth is it possible for such a-a-a playful person to even be a ruler? Of vampires no less!_

"Wolfram?" That snapped him out of his thoughts but he was now staring into worried black eyes. He glanced up and noticed the other two occupants giving him curious looks. He was as embarrassed as it was, his powdered cheeks blushing red, silently thanking the shady lights. Too bad he forgot that they could see very well without lights. "Are you alright?" Not knowing what to say, or what to act, he averted his gaze away, unable to take any more scrutiny.

"Yea…" A moment passed by until Murata stood up, capturing both Wolfram's and Yuuri's focus. He beamed at the teen, before motion his hands to leave.

"Let's go Yuuri. We got to go prepare." Yuuri nodded, getting up from the floor and dusted his outfit. Murata had already proceeded before him. He was about to leave when he felt a tug on his shirt. Baffled, he turned back to see emerald orbs gazing back at him. They seemed worried, lost and- a hint of fright. Yuuri smiled.

"Wait here. I'll be right back. You'll be safe here." Wolfram reddened at the words. He frowned, crossing his arms and tossed his head to the side, uncomfortable that Yuuri understood him.

"I knew that wimp."

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri scowled but then it dissolved into a smile. "Be right back." Emeralds slowly peeked through the corner of his eyes as Yuuri jogged away. He did not know why but when Yuuri disappeared through the door, loneliness crept back into his blood. Ocean eyes watched silently in the shadows, contemplating his next move. He had earlier requested Murata to allow him to speak with the blonde alone but with Yuuri's overprotective streak it was kind of hard not to make him too suspicious. Luckily his lover solved the problem.

"Bielefeld-san." Wolfram stared at Shinou with alarm.

"EH?" _How did he know my name?_

"I know a lot more things about you than just your name." _Crap did I say that out loud? _Wolfram cursed inwardly. "My name is Shinou and if you don't happen to know already, I'm Yuuri's predecessor A.K.A. King of the Vamps." He announced smiling cockily as he placed a hand over his chest. _That guy stole my move. _He abruptly got up and walked over to one of the cabinet to get a drink.

"Why?" The sound of liquid filling the glass echoed around the room. The silence was unsettling enough. Not to mention that Yuuri was gone. He was not the least bit comfortable.

"Hmm?" Shinou pretended to be absent minded in his answer. He grabbed his glass. He offered a drink to Wolfram who flatly refused. Inwardly he admired Wolfram's trust in Yuuri's words to not receive a drink from anyone besides him. He placed the drink on the table before sauntering over to the window to have a glimpse on the situation outside.

"Why do you know about me?" Wolfram rephrased his question. He seriously hated when people then to avoid his questions. All was silent as Shinou shake the glass in his hands, the ice clucking around. He was contemplating his answer. The reason why Wolfram was investigated was because he was another one to discover their kind and it would be dangerous not to investigate such a thing. However it was also not Wolfram's right to know of such things. He would even panic and turn cautious. The situation would turn unsettling. He raised his eyes towards the window, staring at the blonde through the reflection on the window. After a moment of silence, his deep voice replied.

"Because you're close to Yuuri." Blonde eyebrows rose at that. _Close?_

"I'm not really that close to Yuuri." Shinou chuckled at the comment. _A stubborn streak. Just like Yuuri._

"But you know what he really is right?" This caught the blonde off guard. His lips parted but nothing escaped his lips for a few moments. It was then that he realized that only he knew Yuuri's forbidden secret and that classified him as close. _Does this mean that Yuuri trusts me?_

"Y-Yea…" He idly answered in a hush voice. It still was unsettling now that he thought about it. _Why me of all people?_

"And that's close enough." That snapped him out of his thoughts as he raised his head towards Shinou's direction. Shinou faced him as he proceeded to take a seat besides the blonde on the couch. His expression was serious yet kind and gentle at the same time. It puzzled Wolfram why he would suddenly display such emotion.

"You have something of great importance to you." Wolfram's eyebrows rose in bafflement.

"Importance?"

"The pendent. That represents the first letter of your name." Emeralds widened with realization as hope pumped through his blood. _He knows! Oh god!_

"You know something about it?" Wolfram leaned forward in anticipation. "Do you know who made it? Do you know why I have it or how I received it? Do you know even who gave it to me?" Shinou chuckled. _Murata was right. He really is amusing._

_I heard that._

_Sorry love._

"Slow down Bielefeld-san." Ocean eyes sparkled momentarily in interest before setting his expression in a comforting one, a slow smile spreading onto his lips as he answered the young one. "I don't really know much about the pendent."

"Oh." Wolfram's hopes crashed in an instant. Though he tried to hide it, his meek answer just gave him away. Shinou waited some time before he inquired again. He needed to be certain.

"Would it be alright if I took a glance at it?" Wolfram paused at the tentative question. He dug through his pocket of his extremely tight shorts before hesitantly revealing the precise silver to the man. He noticed those ocean eyes fade just a shade darker, a whisper of a smile playing upon his lips. It was as if realization had dawned upon him. _Maybe he does know something._

"Do you know anything about it?" Wolfram continued to prod gently. The vision of the vampire king right now was equivalent to a reminiscing man. It was like he was caught up in a wishful spell that seemed so painful and secret to even witness that he had to divert his eyes away.

"No not really." Although the king had replied, it appeared as if he was not all there. It was as if his mind was somewhere else and his voice was only an echo of his thoughts. "But it does bring back some…memories. I know someone who made these." Wolfram perked up again. If he were a dog, you could visibly see his ears rise up.

"Who is it?"

"An incredible woman." Silence. Wolfram took this chance to arrange his words. Shinou stood up, walking towards the window as his fingers caressed the pendent in an intriguing manner.

"Is she around? Can I ask her some things?" Shinou bit the inside of his cheek as dread ate precariously at him.

"She's in heaven."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright." Shinou sighed, forlorn eyes staring out at the mass of teens, drinking, dancing and enjoying the night away. "She's just a… a very, very dear friend of mine," Shinou paused momentarily as he sought out the right words to explain his emotions. "She's going through so much suffering."

"Going? Don't you mean gone?" Shinou just chuckled.

"I'll do anything to help her." Wolfram's eyebrows creased together in confusion. _Why is Shinou speaking in present tense? He said she's dead and yet…Maybe he hasn't let go yet._ At the thought, Wolfram saddened considerably. The way Shinou spoke was almost like he felt regret and guilt eating at him inside out. _Did something bad happen?_ He observed the older man sigh before making his way towards Wolfram. He sat down beside him, returning the precious jewel to its owner. Wolfram stared at it thoughtfully, pondering about his next choice of actions as he traced the trinket sitting so innocently in his hand as the light glimmered off his surface. "Let's speak of lighter things. What do you think about Yuuri?"

"W-W-What?" Shinou cocked his head to the side in mocking puzzlement; his ocean eyes shining brightly even in the dim light. The coloured lights from the dance floor shone through, highlighting the man's features. High bridged nose, high cheekbones, firm jaw with a well-defined chin, thin lips and fairly smooth skin. This guy had amazing facial features that any girl would just die for. Even his golden crown on his head framed his features almost too perfectly. He barely looked a year over thirty. But with a single glance into his eyes, you would see all the wisdom of the many years he had lived. The exhaustion, pain, weariness, experience all reflected in those endless blues.

"I asked you, "What do you think about Yuuri?"."

"Y-Yes I know that! But why WOULD you ask me that?"

"Because your relationship interests me." He answered haughtily, as if it was as obvious at that. Not to mention he was smirking with an eyebrow raised, a sign that he found Wolfram's question absurd. Wolfram was burning red. He never liked cocky people even though he act like one sometimes. The worse thing was that he felt like the other could read his mind. _Speaking of which…_

"Can vampires read minds?" Shinou smiled, looking away. _Trying to change the topic I see. Fine I'll play along._

"In a way yes." Wolfram glared annoyingly at him when Shinou dawdled into a soundless smirk. _So what if he's the king of vamps? He could be the king of the world and I'll still find him irritating. Stupid cocky dumbass. _Wolfram crossed his arms, frowning at the latter. He was not known to be a patient man after all. "And in a way no."

"What the hell was that suppose to mean?" Shinou peered at the blonde from the corner of his eyes. His short wavy hair teased the frame of his face. The blusher highlighted his cheeks as perfectly as the eyeliner that had accented the blazing green fire of his eyes. Cute nose, soft chin, fair skin and plum lips all attributed to his feminine looks. The way that he had crossed his arms in defence, pouting disapprovingly at him reminder him so much of his own lover.

"Vampires _can_ read minds." He watched surprise flitter over those emeralds before they turn defensive. Placing and elbow on his knee as he cup his own face, Shinou leaned nearer to the blonde. He was pleased when Wolfram retreated back slightly in reaction. Shinou inwardly chuckled. "Don't be afraid. Vampires can only read certain minds, usually their eternal mate, or what you humans would call soulmates."

Wolfram blinked at the information. _Soulmates. Reading minds? Man this is so much to take all in one night!_ Wolfram averted his focus elsewhere as Shinou leaned back into the seat, retrieving his drink. Shinou felt content for now with Wolfram mulling over his own thoughts._ Soulmates meaning their destined love one right? So if Shinou and Murata could read each other minds then that means…_ Emerald orbs lit up in realization before the centred back on Shinou who was casually sipping on his drink.

"Murata's the seme right?" Shinou choked on his drink, coughing ungraciously as his lips contorted.

"HAHAHA! OH MY GOD THIS IS TOO GOOD!" Wolfram swirled his head towards the source of the voice. There, at the door, were Murata and Yuuri laughing their asses off. Their backs were hunched as they clutched their stomachs, slapping their thighs in the midst of their intensive laughter. Wolfram cocked his head to the side in confusion. _What's so funny about what I said?_ Yuuri approached him which much effort as he could barely stop laughing. Yuuri slapped Wolfram on the back. "No one had ever managed to get to his almighty like that!" Yuuri gasped for breath before continuing. "Nice work Wolfram!" Yuuri slapped Wolfram's back again in congratulations before he sat beside the blonde, slipping an arm around Wolfram's shoulders. Wolfram observed the smile that erupted onto the double black's face, hearing the rich laughter that was both deep and high pitch at the same time. _Yuuri has such a boyish grin._

"I'm glad you find this amusing." Shinou was pouting. _Shinou is actually pouting! _Murata took his place in Shinou's lap, entwining his arms around his lover neck. Reluctantly, the blonde's arms automatically found their comfort, wounding themselves around Murata's waist, pulling him close so he would not fall. His laughter had subsided to mere amused chuckles. His legs dangled over Shinou's right leg while he leaned back into Shinou's firm hold, staring bemusedly into his other half. Shinou was tried his best to glare but it was hard to do with his lover grinning so adorably and attractively at him, not to mention both Yuuri and Wolfram were smiling sheepishly at him. _The embarrassment! _Eventually he gave up with a sigh earning a kiss on the lips.

"I love you." It was soft yet firm, simple and short phrase, yet it held so much meaning. It filled the sovereign with renewed zeal; bringing back the trademark smirk thus the hand on the waist had started travelling all the way to his backside. During this whole interaction, Yuuri had quietened down, joining Wolfram in observing the pair. He took a glance at the blonde in his arms. _It can't be!_

"Wolfram." Wolfram shifted slightly in response, meeting Yuuri's onyx orbs.

"What?" Yuuri grinned devilishly.

"You're smiling." It was at that moment that the smile disappeared and dread paled his features. Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek to restrain the urge to just laugh out loud. _Wolfram never liked to show his soft side, he always hid his smile from us, well Elizabeth is not included but that's not the point. _A set of dainty fingers slowly raise up to hover over those pink lips in disbelief before his entire façade changed into a scowl, crossing his arms and turning away.

"No I wasn't." _Ah. In denial as ever, but it's so obvious he's embarrassed. _

"Yes you were." Yuuri countered, eyeing the reddening cheeks.

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were~!" _Ok now, it's getting annoying! Why does Yuuri have to do that stupid sing-song voice!_ Wolfram turned to glare at the latter.

"You seem pretty happy about it." Wolfram could not help being annoyed with Yuuri. It was so degrading, so mocking. _ARGH! It infuriates me!_

"And you seem pretty upset about it." Wolfram pouted, trying his best to glare at the black-haired teenager whose face was so close to his. He was failing drastically since the makeup accented his features perfectly and made him appeared like a cute sulking girl. _Wolfram would kill me if he knows I even consider him suitable to be a girl._

"It's none of your business!" Even when he snarls, it was like a sexy cat baring her fangs. _Woah my thought are going out of control! Where is my mind headed?_

"Well as of right now, it is so!" Wolfram raised an elegant eyebrow. _Is Yuuri some kind of idiot?_

"And why is that?" _He better not give me a screwed up answer._

"Cause you're my girlfriend as of this moment like you promised!" _Oh crap. My mind is to not catching up to my mouth is it?_

"Yuuri! That's not fair you cheater!" _He sounds so much like a spoiled child right now! Gyah! He's pouting again!_

"What's there to cheat when no rules have been played out?" _Yup. My mouth is officially its own individual. Though it is kind of funny to see Wolfram blush like that. He looks so much like a tomato!_

"Don't turn my words back on me!" He raised his clenched fist in front of Yuuri's face, in a form to intimidate him. _Usually I would be frightened to receive another lump on the head and counting but I suddenly have this absurd burst of confidence right now. And watching Wolfram splutter for excuses is just too good to pass up!_

"Well if you two lover birds are done, we are needed elsewhere." And then Shinou's sharp voice ended their banter.

* * *

**AN:**_ I would like to thank Mitsu-chan for drawing a picture of Yuuram especially for me! It boosted my spirits to continue writing again when I was stuck at this chapter. There's actually more to it but I decided to leave as a little teaser. Sorry about it but it seems I have to write out the next part in another chapter. I'm sorry if I updated quite late, my school year has started and that means I have less time for Distortion. Anyway I uploaded a new video for Wolfram under my youtube username darkstrawberryred. You can take a look if you want. My other older videos will be uploaded soon so not to worry._

_And in case none of you could understand due to my vagueness. Shinou and Murata can actually communicate through their minds. I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I haven't had the time to beta it yet. So I'm sorry! Really sorry! _

_As per usual! Love some reviews! =) Thanks minna!_


	13. Chapter 12

**Title: Distortion**

**Author: hottee39**

**Rating: Pg-13 +**

**Summary:**_**AU. Shibuya Y**_**uuri, a human, a vampire, meets Wolfram Von Bielefeld, transfer student, coma escapee. Don't be mistaken. They were not friends in the least. Schoolmates? Yes. Classmates? Yes. Project partners? Yes. Friends? God forbid.**

**Chapter Summary: **_**Affection blooms between the boys as the gathering turns horrible.**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

_The deafening silence._

_A single heartbeat._

_The blinking of lights._

_Then the never ending darkness._

* * *

Wolfram's ears were momentarily deafened by the blazing music the moment they stepped out of the VIP room. He winced at the volume difference; squinting his emerald eyes slightly at the dark stairway. He watched with anxiety as Shinou and Murata lead them out of the room, his pace slowing down when we saw the couple split up at the stairway. Shinou headed towards the bar while his counterpart joined the crowd in their dance.

He watched with curiosity as Murata approached a group of foreign girls scantily dressed and dancing with their hands held high. He grabbed one of their hands and twirled the chosen girl towards him, immediately impressing her with dance moves that had the blonde gagging in surprise. _Nerd boy dances? Oh great now I feel sooooo much inferior._ He jerked back in surprise, feeling a tug on his left arm. Glancing back he realized that Yuuri had a grasp on his hand and had held him back. Just then, a whimsical thought passed through his mind. _Since when did we start to hold hands?_

"We've got to play it down." Yuuri whispered swiftly into his ear, dragging the teenager back to reality. With a grace that was unexpected of a wimp, he strung him along to the railings where he stood. Unfortunately, Wolfram fumbled during that short distance and hastily grabbed the railing to steady himself, in which Yuuri took advantage of. He positioned himself behind Wolfram, one arm circling his waist and the other steadying his balance upon the metal railing. "Is this your first time at a club?" The blonde felt his face flushed at the harsh whisper in ears. He knew Yuuri did not do things like that intentionally. Luckily the area was quite poorly lit and no one could see. His eyes quickly scanned around, realizing that quite a few people took notice of them. He inwardly sighed in relief. However the action was not missed by the teen embracing his waist from behind, enjoying a chuckle or two at his expense. He peered skeptically out of the corner of his eyes at teen. He noted Yuuri's behavior was quite peculiar and unexpected. However that did not mean that he would let the wimp out best him.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course it isn't." Wolfram flicked his finger at Yuuri's forehead which had him flinching and rubbing his head to ebb the pain away.

"Ow! That hurt you masochist!" Wolfram humped and crossed his arms in defiance.

"You got what you deserved wimp." Wolfram unconsciously leaning his weight back against Yuuri's chest. That single move resulted in him stumbling back from the heels and securely against Yuuri's torso, whose arm had immediately tightened his hold around his waist to steady him.

"Are you alright?" Yuuri had brought his face forward; passed the blonde's cheek to peer concern into his emeralds. Wolfram swallowed softly in embarrassment, thinking Yuuri could not hear it. Wolfram reddened at the close proximity between their faces, unconsciously falling back into Yuuri's chest further. From this distance he was able to discern each distinctive feature upon his face. Even under the dim lighting, his nose cast a small shadow over his cheek giving his a mysterious look together with his exotic black hair and his eyebrows appeared sculptured with the precision of an artist. Lowering his sights, he observed as onyx eyes peeked out from under dark lashes. _What the heck? _Wolfram's lips struggled to form words. "Wolfram, are you ok?" Yuuri blinked back, with obvious concern in his eyes at the lack of response.

That snapped Wolfram out of his daze. "Yes, I'm alright." He managed a whisper, averting his head towards the crowd on the ground level below them.

"You sure?" The blonde shot him an annoyed look. He hated to be treated like so fragile doll and he hated it even more when people doubted him.

"Yes, I'm quite sure." Yuuri frowned at the underlying tone behind those words. He knew the blonde well enough to realize that Wolfram only spoke like that when he decided on something and expected others to follow through with his demands. Yuuri pulled back, keeping one hand on Wolfram's waist and another on the railing. _That doesn't mean I have to like it._

"Whatever floats your boat I guess."

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to."

"I ought to strangle you right now."

"That's funny. I was thinking along the same lines."

"You got a death wish?"

"For you maybe."

"Like me to deal the sentence out?"

"No thank you. I think I'll pass that offer Ms. Grim Reaper." Wolfram's lips parted to deny vehemently that he was no female when he remembered where they were and why they were here. Wolfram clenched his fist and shake with frustration. _If only I could prove to you how much of a man I am, the wimp would surely cower in my presence every time he sees me. _Yuuri smirked at the hopeless expression on the other's face, knowing he had his victory. Despite that, Wolfram still had to retort something to show Yuuri he was giving him leeway.

"Humph. Wimp."

"Brat." They fell into silence after that exchange. Annoyance quickly changed into one of relief and then into doubt upon the German's features. He placed a hand on the railing as he stepped forward a bit to give both him and Yuuri a bit of space. He would be lying if he said he was not the least be uncomfortable with the close proximity. Yuuri did not seem to respond so he figured the black-haired teen was not perturbed by that action, Wolfram did allow his hand to stay where it was after all; on his waist so they were still fooling others that they were a couple. Scrunching his eyes slightly, he studied the teen in curiosity. _I wonder… was it just my imagination or ... _A flash of Yuuri's eyes hidden under dark lashes passed his memory for that moment. _Did they turn into slits earlier?_

Emeralds returned to studying the crowd, watching how everyone danced in that minimal amount of space. Most of the girls happened to be grinding and bumping each other thus allowing guys to happily intercept and intrude. _Humph. Males and their sexual hormones._ He watched as some danced with left feet, jumping in the air when the beat pumped up and some were even uneasy to move more than their arms, obviously not high enough to lose themselves and conscious enough to know they looked like fools.

"Alright people! Time to pump it up!" The DJ announced before he rendered his remixed version of LMFAO' Shots. "Time for shots!" The crowd cheered as many followed the DJ's words and down shots after shots. It was quite barbaric in a way but Wolfram actually liked the beat of the song and had his finger tapping together with the rhythm. _Somehow I feel like dancing. _He threw the figure behind him a quick glance. _But I'm not gonna embarrass myself in front of the wimp. _

Yuuri noticed the action from behind him and smiled. _At least he's loosening up now._ Yuuri hated that he had to bring the blonde along. It was not like this was some party where they could go wild and enjoy. On the contrary, this was the warm up process before they get into all that vampire ritual hocus-pocus stuff. From what he had noticed from the blonde, he realized this was his first time too. He wondered if the boy would not be too traumatized to go clubbing after tonight. He would really like to bring Wolfram out partying if he could chance a moment to see the stiff, uptight blonde loosen up and have a good time.

He noted the teenager's head tilted towards the left. Following his direction, vampire boy chuckled silently at the group of boys competing with each other, breaking moves on the floor. "They're good aren't they?" Yuuri had not meant to have it spoken out loud but Wolfram figured he was trying to start a conversation which was welcomed by all means. All this silence between them was making him jumpy.

"Yeah they are." Wolfram was mildly wondering what they were dancing. He had never seen it before. Chewing on the bottom of his lips, he wondered if he should risk embarrassing himself with Yuuri or just act as if he knew what they were doing. In the end his curiosity won. "Yuuri?" Yuuri perked at the blonde's softened tone. It sounded reluctant and nervous. He bent his head, lending his ear to the blonde's lips. Wolfram hesitated, still in the midst contemplating. _Ah what do I have to lose? I'm already in women's clothes._ "What kind of dance is that?"

Yuuri blinked and retreated back to observe the blonde's face. Tracing the features with amazed scrutiny, he realized how innocently confused he was about everything. It was then that it hit him. Wolfram had not been around long enough to know much about the world. Wolfram thought the look Yuuri was giving him was a dead give away to calling him a moron and backed away slightly from him. Yuuri mildly reprimanded himself for being so inconsiderate, plastering on a soft smile and tightening his arms around the other. Using his nose to point towards the direction of the mentioned dancers, he leaned down when emerald eyes steadily dragged themselves away from his face to focus on them instead.

"It's called break dancing Wolfram. It is a popular style of street dance that was created and developed as part of hip-hop culture among African Americans, and later on Latino youths in New York City. The dance consists of four primary elements: toprock, downrock, power moves and freezes/suicides." The blonde nodded, amazement growing in his emeralds at the information he was being fed. "That guy in the center just did a one legged airflare while the two guys beside him are doing a hopping flare. Both of those styles are known as power moves. That's known as the pencil spin as you can see the guy spinning on his head." Yuuri stopped explaining when he felt the soft head colliding with his torso. He spared a glance at Wolfram.

The blonde, even in that misleading female garb illuminated by club lights, was the picture of perfect innocence as he watched the show from above. His eyes sparkled with admiration, eyes following their every movement. It was then that Yuuri realized that although the youth seemed brash and uptight and over commanding, he was still baffled by the many mysteries of the world. The thought made him smile bemusedly to himself before it transformed into a frown. He has yet to even get his knowledge about the real world straight before he was thrown into this fantasy world of vampirism. At that word, he cringed. Vampirism was no fantasy at all. It was a nightmare, to him a harsh reality. It was gruesome, greedy, vicious, merciless, dark, twisted and blood-thirsty. Since he had to tell Wolfram the truth, he was praying to whatever holy being that was still existent that he could at least spare Wolfram the sight of tonight's feeding. _But no thanks to that good for nothing Murata and that bloody curiosity and persuasiveness of the blond._

Wolfram enjoyed the dancers, oblivious when Yuuri had paused in his words and faded into the background music. He followed their movements, how they turned, how they faked suicides, how they managed to make robotic movements graceful, how they use every single limb of their bodies to fullest and gave others the illusion that they almost had no bones in their bodies as they moved fluidly._ Hmm… That makes me wonder._ "Hey Yuuri, they ARE real humans right?"

Yuuri burst out laughing at the childlike question in which he lowered into a chuckle when Wolfram shot him the look. Despite looking his menacing self, Yuuri was still feeling the after effects of the question. He chuckled, softly petting the other over the head and ruffling his hair.

"Yes, they are 100% human-like, with bones all still intact." Wolfram flushed for the nth time that night, lips pouting and eyes scrunched up as he accepted the action of affection. His heart ached with a familiarity at the gesture. It was something unexplainable but his heart was fiercely reminding him something of this closeness that has transpired before. Was it his brothers? Was it his mother? _It seems like a blur to me but it's almost like we've done this before._

**You were the giver.**

Wolfram tensed up. It was those voices again.

Yuuri felt Wolfram tensed up and stilled his hand at the action. At first the double black was confused over the sudden motion, he was certain the both of them had establish a certain kind of close bond that would permit such actions. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. His onyx eyes trailed his lengthy covered arm to the hand that peeked out of the sleeves comfortably entangled in the blonde tresses, their close proximity and the apprehension the male's features. _What am I doing?_ Tentatively, he dislodged his hand from those locks and locked fists at his sides. _We're both boys. _He thought grimly to himself. _Something of this affection is not right between the two of us. _If he could, he would probably reprimand himself out loud, but now was not the place to display signs of insanity and he did not need to worry the human.

Yuuri averted his attention to the crowd. _It's morally wrong. _He briskly scanned through the crowd, wanting the night to be over quick so he could go back and sleep the night away. Just so happened, he found his brown-eyed friend, Murata, among the masses, jumping up with fake enthusiasm, waving toward Yuuri to come over while making serious eye signals. _That's our queue._ He spared a glance at the silent teen. _Well, that's MY queue._ He thought bitterly.

"Come on." He abruptly grabbed his wrist and led him down the stairs towards the dance floor. Murata would probably be doing his usual stunt of excusing himself from the girls to find him. Wolfram was unaware of Yuuri's inner turmoil, so focus he was on his won thoughts that he was thrown off balance at the change in Yuuri demeanor.

"Yuuri?" He staggered behind and tried to hurry the best he could with the dance floor cramped with people. _Damn it, why did I have to wear platforms of all things?_

"Keep up with me." Wolfram fell silent at those words. Usually Wolfram was not the type to take orders from anyone, not even the wimp, but it was the tone that he said it that rendered him speechless. It sounded distant, cold and unforgiving. Emerald eyes frowned with worry. _What's going on with you Yuuri…_

"Check it out." Three figures were sitting comfortably at the bar, enjoying a few drinks when Ryu motioned towards the dance floor. Misaki and Zackery glanced over and found the blonde being dragged ruthlessly by their soon to be monarch.

"Well, looks like the bitch pissed him off." Zackery commented off-handedly. The spikey haired blonde sneaked a chuckle behind his glass, amusement lighting up his almond eyes as he watched the duo travel through the crowd.

"Put a sock in it guys." Hazel orbs shot them a look. He gracefully flipped his hair over his shoulder, feeling the heat of the club getting to him. Downing his shot of tequila, his finger swiped a bit of the salt on the edges before he sucked on the digit. Ryu pouted at the male's dismissal, a look of yearning visible in his eyes. Removing the finger with a pop, the long haired teen bounced off the seat and waved his hand forward. Zackery finished his drink and placed the empty cup on the bar, following Ryu's lead. With the both of them standing in front of the shorter youth, they proceeded to blend into crowd.

Yuuri came to a stand still once he reached his desired spot, causing the blonde to spiral into his back from the abrupt stop. The vampire looked over his shoulder at Wolfram. Confused emeralds met his gaze, silently pondering over his brash actions. _This isn't like you Yuuri._ Instantly, Yuuri felt guilty over the harsh treatment. It was not like Wolfram was aware what was running through his mind and could reason with him. _Once again I got physical with Wolfram again._ Lowering his head, he mumbled, "Sorry."

"You better be you wimp," Came the biting response. As much as it annoyed Yuuri, he deserved it. Sighing in resignation, he turned around to face Wolfram who jerked back slightly at the sudden closeness. He grabbed a black nailed hand and comfortably settled it on his shoulder. Yuuri stared at him with an unreadable expression that baffled the teen. _Why?_ He felt something within him ache.

**You've seen that look so many times.**

He winced at the loudness of the voice in his head which Yuuri misinterpreted the action as Wolfram being frightened of him. _I'm a monster._ Inwardly, he let out a cold laugh. _If he thinks I'm a monster, wait till he sees how we feast._ He turned his back to the blonde, startling him once again. _Let's see if he still wants to be involved._

"Stay behind me at all times and don't let go of my shoulder. If you let go and get fed, I won't be there to save you." The German shivered at the merciless words thrown at him. _What is up with Yuuri? _He nodded all the same despite his train of thoughts. _One moment he's teasing, the next he's rough and then sorry and then cold like ice._ He felt Yuuri inhaled deeply, both his hand at the front, hidden by his chest. _It's like he's a pregnant woman or something with different moods every five minutes._ With inquisitiveness of a cat, Wolfram peeked over his shoulder to see what the teenage vampire was doing.

His eyes closed in concentration, lights illuminating his features with an eerie sense of beauty. He had his tan hands clasped together into a prayer position. He blinked with surprise and awe as he observed a small blue glow surrounding his palms. Wolfram gulped with anxiety and his heart beat heavily in his ears and apprehension dawned upon him. _It's starting._

With palms encased by a blue aura, he fisted and signed several finger positions. He started out slowly and then he quickened his pace. It took Wolfram a while but he realized the signals were actually letters of sign language and he was word spelling 'open'. Repeatedly, he continued with the same signs, both his hands moving with consistency, evenly located in front of his torso. The blue aura in his palms started to shine brighter. Out of the corner of his eyes, he found two other points of the club where lights were discharged. He saw Shinou and Murata standing at opposite ends, all three of them strategically forming a triangle throughout this whole club.

Then he heard it. Like a whispered cry of ancient times, the melodic deep voice resonated deep within his senses, washing over a wave of comfort. It spread through his soul making him shiver with unusual bliss. Unconsciously he clenched onto Yuuri's shoulder tighter, wanting to anchor himself onto something, anything, to avoid losing his logic.

_Sanctus scutum, clamavi_

He watched Yuuri's lips moved with those words and cast a glance towards Murata and Shinou. Their mouths were moving in synch. _A spell, an enchantment. _

_Congrega convenerunt in tria capita Mentes  
_

Music started to drown out as the voice conquered the atmosphere. The people that he concluded were human reduced their movements eventually coming to a stop as they stood the immobile and motionless as their heads titled up staring with a glazed stare at the ceiling. Involuntarily, Wolfram chewed on his bottom lip. _A trance like state, knowing nothing and feeling empty. _He felt his throat constrict at the thought. Lowering his gaze, he shared a thought with himself. _I was in a similar predicament._

_Pacem concedere quamdiu nobis epularum_

He had no idea why, but he felt the urge to watch everything that took place. Forget his fear. He needed to see everything that transpired. He would figure everything else later in the solitude of his room. Shadowed figures swiftly enter and spread themselves around. With horror engraved into his heart, he watched as hundreds of those figures moved towards those immobile. _They are all vampires._ One by one they gathered together and Wolfram tightened his free hand into a fist. _So many of them. Are they really the monsters they speak of?_ Sparing a glance at Yuuri, the blonde ached with denial. He refused to believe Yuuri was anything like them.

_Dederis somnum et quorum cruore sufficit_

Upon that final word, the three pairs of hands clapped, startling the latter. A burst of light blinded the whole room within a second and then dissolved into nothing. Blinking his eyes, he stared at his hand to test his vision. He was able to see. _Where's that blue glow coming from?_ Glancing up, his voice got caught in his throat. All the humans were enveloped in a baby blue light. They were totally frozen and stationary. _Like sitting ducks._ The view of numerous blue covered beings entranced him as well as frightened him by the surrealism of it. _I think I felt my heart jumped. _

In an instant, he heard snarls of hunger ripping from lips and he was granted the sight of elongated fangs protruding into supple flesh. He could practical feel the pain as teeth pierced through the skin and the sucking of blood followed. He watched with controlled disgust as vampires feasted upon them. They bit into their necks without compassion, blood trailing out of the tiny wounds as they greedily licked it all up. Their pupils turned red when blood touched their lips, becoming brighter and brighter with more blood they fed upon.

He noticed that once the humans had sufficient blood sucked out of them, the blue glow vanished, replaced by a white light which quickly dissolved and the bodies fell limply to the ground. Upon closer inspection he found the dry blood and wounds had disappeared from their necks. All traces of feeding were removed cleanly as if it never happened. _It's all so innocent and sad somehow._ Studying the features of other vampires, he could distinguish some sort of distance. _It's as if they don't want to do it but have no choice. It's as if they been through this so many times they turn numb with emotions._ Gazing around the room, he studied every single moving being. _Is that why we call them monsters? _

His gaze finally settled on another victim standing in front of them. He had no idea why but the light seemed warm and appealing, softly luring him in. Hesitantly, he glanced at Yuuri's features. His brows were furrowed together in concentration. He had been holding that posture for a such long time with his eyes closed. _Maybe he has to stay that way until everything is done. _He returned his gaze back to the girl in front of him. _I know he said to stay behind him and keep a hold on his shoulder. But he didn't mention anything about not touching anything. _With that reasoning, his free hand reached out towards the blue light. Closer and closer his hand crept.

_**You shouldn't touch it.**_

_Why shouldn't I?_

_**You don't know what it does.**_

_I don't know a lot of things._

_**You'll regret this.**_

_I have never regretted anything._

_**You don't know what you're doing.**_

_I'm just going to touch it._

_**Don't.**_

_Watch me._

_**Stop.**_

His hand briefly touched the light and he felt a warm fuzzy feeling enveloping him all over. He felt drowsy and peaceful, as if all were right in the world. He never experienced such pleasant emotions before. When he opened his eyes, everything was like a dream. In his haze, we watched as suddenly several figures turned their heads towards him. Eyes red like the very blood they fed on turned vicious and sinister in an instant. Slowly they started to approach him and though Wolfram knew what they were coming for, he had no fear of their actions.

_**TAKE YOUR HAND BACK!**_

"Take your hand back!" And just like that his arm was wrenched away. He lost his hold and fell back lifeless as an arm circled around his waist to hold him steady against a nice warm and hard chest. He heard growls and yells before his hearing went out.

_The deafening silence._

Without his hearing, he forced his eyes open. _I have to witness all that I can._ Yuuri was holding him gently in his arms as he moved swiftly, cutting through flesh with a short dagger at the approaching vampires. He kicked the humans aside without remorse and started slaughter for those who came near. One came jumping behind him and he abruptly turned, eyes flashing murder and stabbed the creature in the heart.

_A single heartbeat._

Yuuri went out of the position of the triangle and the other two vampires visibly struggled, eyebrows frowning, trying their hardest to maintain control over the magic before anything negative happened. Their bodies were struggling as they were slowly minimized the spell and all the lights around the humans started spluttering out.

_The blinking of lights._

Shinou and Murata jumped away from their position, joining their fight and hurriedly chased out those that were still in their right mind. He saw Shinou screaming and Murata instructing others to move into position as more shadows advanced closer. Glancing at Yuuri he observed desperation and hatred both crossing his features at the same time before he lost his will to keep his eyes open. They slid to a close.

_Then the never ending darkness._

* * *

A figure pounced from roof to roof with an inhuman agility, the wind harshly slapping across his face. _It was a mistake._ He gritted his teeth further as he remembered what had gone down earlier. The moon shone high in the sky, mocking his current predicament. One more jump. His arms tightened around the body cradled in his arms. He was blinded by so many different emotions that it was hard to keep track of what he was actually feeling at the moment. What he did know was that he needed to get away. He needed to flee from that place. He needed to be away from there and be somewhere safe.

"Yuuri!" He ignored the call. It was them, Murata and Shinou. They were following Yuuri with worry etched upon their features. They had never seen Yuuri behave so brashly and emotional before and it was a call for concern. Sharing a glance with Shinou, Murata felt guilty. He never expected such a thing to happen. Blindly, they followed the youth jumping from roof to roof. It was fine following him if he was just angry but his powers were starting to leak out and the lamp posts and buildings were suffering his wrath. It would call for unnecessary attention. Lights burst whenever Yuuri made contact and buildings lost their light when Yuuri leaped away from them. "Yuuri calm down!"

_You're still not getting through to him love._

_I know that!_

"Yuuri stop! Let me take a look at him!" Yuuri finally paused in his flee, turning around as both Murata and Shinou landed. Murata's throat constricted at the glare directed at him. Yuuri was aching with guilt and pain inside but at the same time his anger was screaming for justice through death. It put both of them off guard, knowing they had to deal with the teen delicately. In a softer tone, one that indicated that he was testy about facing Yuuri wrath, he said. "Placed him down and let me look at him." Yuuri hesitated for a moment before he eventually followed.

Murata proceeded slowly to thoroughly check his vitals. After a moment he glanced up at Yuuri. "He's ok. Let him rest until tomorrow and he'll be fine." He paused at his words when Yuuri shadowed his eyes with his bangs. Murata scanned his posture to find his fists clenched and shaking at the sides. "Yuuri?" _Ok now I'm worried._

"I almost lost him." At the broken tone, Murata stood up and enveloped his friend in a hug. Yuuri didn't hug back but he was ok with it, as long as he was not pushed away.

"Yuuri, Wolfram signed up for this. He's involved as much as you are and what happened back there is just a glimpse of what dangers you two will face together." Pulling back, Murata smiled at him. "If it's any consolation, I can come up with something so you won't have to fear for his life." Yuuri just nodded, he was trying his best not to brawl out. He felt a thick hand slid into his hair. Looking up, he saw the blonde monarch smiling down on him with gentle blue eyes.

"Yuuri, take him home and rest well. We're done for tonight." Nodded mutely, Yuuri dislodged himself from the both of them, gathered the blonde in his arms and jumped away.

**

* * *

**

AN:

_ Sincere apologies everyone for the late update. I have been having a bad case of writer's block and only now do I deem it appropriate. I apologise for the lack of humour and the seeming dark chapter but it is all necessary. Things will definitely lighten up in the next chapter which I hope would be at least 2 weeks away. Again I apologise to my fans for my tardiness and my everything that has screwed up. But you should all thank _yAoI-tEnShI1412 _a.k.a Ashi who has re-inspired me to write the moment that I met her for the first time last week. I gratefully thank you babe._

_Please review, even though I have not right to request that of you people. Thanks again for your loyalty._


	14. Chapter 13

**Title: Distortion**

**Author: hottee39**

**Rating: Pg-13 +**

**Summary:**_**AU. Shibuya Y**_**uuri, a human, a vampire, meets Wolfram Von Bielefeld, transfer student, coma escapee. Don't be mistaken. They were not friends in the least. Schoolmates? Yes. Classmates? Yes. Project partners? Yes. Friends? God forbid.**

**Chapter Summary: **_**Sometimes we forget that they are just teenagers.**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

As he jumped from structure to structure, taking extra care not to jostle the fragile being in his arms, his expression remained blank as various forms of worry ran through his mind. Despite any protest that the blonde would throw at him, Wolfram was a delicate person. He had a medical history of being hospitalized for years and only a miracle had managed to save him and bring him back into the world of the living. Yuuri thanked the heavens for bringing Wolfram back instead of cutting his life short with a few measly five years. Yet today he had put Wolfram in danger, and just because Murata convinced him. Yuuri bit his lower lip. He was starting to doubt Murata. Unlike Yuuri who was just teenager, Murata has years of wisdom ahead of him and yet Murata could not foresee this?

_Something's not right._

He landed onto the roof of Wolfram's home, glancing around for anyone who might have over heard him. The coast was clear. He scanned the home, looking for an entry point. He noticed that most of the windows were locked except one. Tightening his hold on the teen in his arms, he jumped off the roof, one hand grabbing the ledge and swung himself into the room. Once he did a quick check of the blonde, he stood up and looked around. As luck would have it, he swung right into Wolfram's bedroom. He gently laid the boy on the bed, settling his head comfortably on the pillow. He proceeded to undress the blonde. The clothes were hardly comfortable for anyone. Who knows why girls wear them?

He rummaged through the drawers and found a purple replica of the nightgown he saw the other night. Without much thought, he grabbed it and quickly put it on the blonde. All this while, his mind was combing through his memories, trying to recall the event in pure detail. Why in hell would every single vampire suddenly jump Wolfram just because he entered the circle? By right, he was supposed to fall into a similar trance-like state as the rest of them. As he pulled the off-shoulder sleeves on the best he could, he noticed the skin felt cold to the touch. He panicked for a moment, running his hand over Wolfram's chest and placing it where his heart should be. It was faint but he could feel the heart still beating. He calmed down.

He pulled the comforter off and covered the blonde the best he could. He stood up and watched the blonde barely breathing, making his own anxiety grow. He cast a glance towards the door and wondered if Conrad was around. Placing a hand over his heart, he slowed his breathing and tried to concentrate on tapping into his heightened senses. He could not feel Conrad's presence in the house at the moment. He frowned. It's close to three in the morning. _Where is Conrad?_ His attention returned to the blonde in the bed. Watching the prone figure struggle to breath make Yuuri feel helpless and in turn, his frustration grew.

"You stupid idiot!" He bit out harshly. "I told you it was dangerous but noooo, you had to insist!" At this point, Yuuri gritted his teeth in frustration, still restraining his voice in a whisper. "Christ! When I told you to stand behind me! You couldn't do something as simple as follow instructions?" He pulled at his hair as Wolfram still continued to be unresponsive. _This isn't going anywhere. _Yuuri clenched his fists tightly. He really felt like throwing something against the wall. He averted his gaze from the blonde laying still in the huge bed. It was too maddening to watch. Essentially, he knew the teen was ok but seeing the state his blonde friend was in just put his in another round of turmoil altogether. _Pull it together Yuuri!_ His black hair flew as he snapped his attention back to the German. _Just in case. _Yuuri nodded to himself and settled himself on the bed. Placing his palm over Wolfram's forehead, he closed his eyes and silently concentrated on drawing his healing powers. His expression visibly cringed as he sensed how weak Wolfram still was. Physically he was healthy but mentally... _I need to help him first. I can scream at him tomorrow._

After several moments of focusing his energy, he finally relished the moment when he felt his magic pull in from every direction of his being and gradually exited from his palm. It was so painful and intensive that Yuuri had to grit his teeth to prevent himself from pulling back. The heat was severe enough that Yuuri started to sweat. As he watched the blonde's chest start to rise and fall more naturally than before, he withdrew his magic gradually till all he could feel in his hand was Wolfram's warm forehead. It was only then that he actually sighed in actual relief. _He's back to normal._ He started to caress Wolfram's skin and smiled to discover it was no longer cold.

He was so absorbed in his task that he had failed to hear the car pull up in the driveway, signaling Conrad's arrival. He only realized this when he heard the front door open and the keys jingled together. _Two people?_ Yuuri shook his head and quickly jumped into action. He arranged the blonde's room the best he could and gathered up all the female clothing that was tossed on the floor. As he raised his foot to the window perch, he sneaked a glance back at Wolfram. _See you tomorrow._ With that, he leaped out.

* * *

_Tinkling bells echoed in the endless darkness, a mere whisper of light in this black abyss. Hypnotic it was, as an overwhelming calmness washed over oneself with the melody of the bells ringing randomly in serenity. It was a combination of everything pure - soft, loving, sweet, beautiful, entrancing and vitalizing. The bells continued to chime in harmony, growing louder as the seconds ticked on, dispensing the blackness with its symphony. Ever so slowly the shadows dissipated away like a passing fog. The darkness gave way to a stark white backdrop that continued to fade into white shapeless clouds spreading generously across the bright blue skies. An endless meadow covered the vast horizon. Vibrant green grass danced with the wind to the light-hearted tune of bells still ringing in the background. In the center of the luscious meadow laid a blonde figure, curled into a fetal position. The breeze tousled the sun-kissed hair, teasing the brim of the white hospital gown clothing the young petite body. _

"_**You say love, is letting you do what you want."**_

_Soft words were sung in the wind, blending together with the chiming melody in perfect harmony. A fair hand softy descended upon Wolfram's plump cheek as he slept undisturbed on the grass, tickling the skin with hush caresses. The hand trailed from his cheek into his hair, combing the strands with a comforting grace._

"_**Even if the things that you are doing start to ruin how I'm feeling inside."**_

_The tinkling of bells complemented the woman's beautiful voice that sang with such strong emotions. He felt his heart wrecked with havoc as he watched the scene play on as the woman fondled his younger self in the meadow_

"_**You're always away from me yet you keep your secrets hidden."**_

_Blonde eyebrows wrinkled slightly into a frown before they eventually relaxed, allowing the lullaby to calm his disturbed soul._

"_**Because the thing is that you would say those three little words and I'll say it's alright."**_

_Wolfram's eyes slowly opened to see a woman with all her blonde curls framing her face and shoulders. Her face only a mere shadow as the sun shone brightly behind her, lighting up her blonde hair like a halo. Sparkling emeralds gazed back at him from the shadows, love and joy obvious in her softened eyes._

"_Mother?" _

"_That's right Wolf. It's time for you to wake up." The hand started to pat his cheek gently with soft slaps. Eyes slid close at the contact and his whole vision was suddenly engulfed in darkness._

Dazed emeralds blinked open, staring into nothing as he gathered his thoughts. _Where am I?_ He blinked once again and was gifted with the sight of a blonde woman staring back at him. Her sea green eyes shone with love as the sunlight that peeked from the curtains at the window cast its light rays upon her, making her hair glow with ethereal radiance.

"Mother?" The lady smiled, cupping Wolfram's cheek in her palm to tilt his head up.

"You're looking healthy Wolf." Wolfram's eyes slid shut as his mother stroked his hair. A serene smile spread its ways across his lips. _It's nice having Mother here. I haven't the time to spend with her since I moved here. She had to stay back in Germany-._ Suddenly his eyes shot open and he sat up abruptly, but the blonde figure just smiled as if she expected such reaction.

"Mother?" He stared at his mother with widened eyes, his voice robbed by speechlessness. _What's going on? Am I still dreaming?_ She just lowered her lips to kiss him gently on the forehead before pulling him into her arms for a hug. Surprise by the action, he returned the hug. "Mother?" Then he heard a sniffle. That alarmed his senses and erased any kind of drowsiness that plagued his mind. "Mother, why are you crying?" Wolfram bit his lower lip in confusion. Truth be told, he had spent most of his time with Conrad ever since the awakening and he was lost as to how to respond to his mother because he doesn't really know her. "Mother what happened?" He felt her shake her head against his cheek. Wolfram fell silent at that, choosing not to comment and stroke his mother's hair as a way of comfort. He would never let his mother know about the alien feelings he has when he was around her. He knew that his mother has been unstable since his accident and did not want to set her off. When he felt that his mother had calmed down considerably, he heard her melodic voice speak.

"It's nothing Wolfy. " With that statement, her hug loosened and Wolfram took the chance to careful push his mother back, hands still grasping her shoulders and studied her expression with worry. Her sea green eyes sparkled with tears but they clearly expressed relief and joy. The blonde teenager blinked, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. _Why would Mother cry if she is happy?_ However the smile on her red lips confirmed her expression of contentment. His own lips pouted in confusion. A single digit wiped away the tears carefully so as to not smudge her makeup.

"Mother?" He tested, in case his mother flew into another emotional state. When she just continued to stare at him, he carried on. "Why are you crying and what are you doing here?" He raised his hand to brush back his mother's hair, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears at the same time. Her eyes slid to a close as he touched just below her eyes. She appeared to be relishing the caress but Wolfram took no heed of it. His mother obviously missed him a great deal.

"Call it mother's intuition, but I had a dream and a feeling that you were in trouble and immediately rushed down." Emerald orbs blinked back owlishly.

"What?" Then he was instantly tackled again as his face got shoved into her humongous breasts. That was another thing he was not accustomed to – being suffocated by breasts. It was one of the reasons he find breasts less appealing.

"But I'm so glad you're alright!" He struggled to breathe, trying to push her away gently but her strength was so much stronger than him that he felt he might just pass out.

"MOTHER!" She loosened her hold and Wolfram took in a big gulp of air while still maintaining his grasp on her arms. She was grinning in oblivious delight.

"Mother was worried and flew in from Germany last night." He averted his attention to the voice at the door. He blinked at Conrad, wondering how long he had been standing there. He was smiling at them but upon closer inspection Wolfram could distinguish a spark of disapproval in his eyes. It was then that he realized that he was back home and not at Yuuri's house. He bowed his head in contemplation, lips jutting out into a frown. _What happened last night? Wasn't I with Yuuri?_ "Wolfram?" He looked back at Conrad who was beaming him with a smile. "You should freshen up and come down for breakfast." He glanced between Conrad and his mother.

"Will mother be staying?" He jumped at the squeal his mother let out.

"Of course I'll be staying Wolfy! I'll be here for the rest of your school year at least." He did not bother to hide the large grin that was suddenly plastered upon his lips. He jumped his mother with a hug.

* * *

"You said you were going to figure out something." Shinou offhandedly reminded his lover scratching his signature against the piles of paperwork that he had neglected over the past few days. Ken had taken it upon himself to ensure that he completed all of his company's work, thus standing by to watch his monarch scribble across the merciless pile of documents. His lover nodded as he leaned against the window with his arms crossed across his chest, watching the gardeners working within the greenhouse at the far end of their backyard. Ocean eyes snuck a peek at the shorter male staring expressionlessly out the large window behind him before continuing his task.

"I have already." He earned him a raised eyebrow thrown in his direction.

"Oh?" Shinou's curiosity peaked at the statement.

"It was inevitable. As much as none of us wanted to taint him, he got sucked in. I have several options and for now we will just continue to keep him safe. If things continue to spiral, then we'll just have to welcome him." Shinou sighed, finally understanding what Ken had been speaking about. Pausing in his paperwork, he leaned back against the office chair, shutting his eyes with exasperation.

"She's going to kick up a fuss when she finds out."

"Well, that's why I have you to tell her." Ken snickered at the annoyed glare thrown his way.

* * *

Descending footsteps echoed off the walls of the quiet household. Clad in only a pair of baggy shorts that reached up to his knees, Yuuri paused at the bottom of the stairs, scratching his head as he yawn. His interest was perked when he heard an awfully loud snort coming from the living room. _Huh? Who is that? _Intrigued, he peeped in from the doorway only to find his elder brother sprawled all over the sofa in a disgraceful manner that had the teen's lips pulled into a frown. _Did he just return from a party? _Rolling his onyx eyes at the sight, the vampire turned away with exasperation. _Just how much did Shouri drink last night?_ He decided to ignore the question at hand, pushing it to the back of his mind. He started towards the kitchen gathering pans and bowls on the counter and reaching for the refrigerator to collect some eggs to make breakfast for the two of them. _I will need to check on Wolfram in a few hours._

Just as he was beating the batter of eggs, the jingle of keys at the front door signaled an additional arrival. He tossed a glance over his shoulder towards the entrance. The familiar thudding of heavy shoes across the floorboards resulted in Yuuri returning to his task at hand. _It's just Dad._ He mildly studied the time on the clock. It was around nine in the morning. He spun around just in time to see his father enter with a bag of groceries and setting them on the counter. Lifting the frying pan to his father's vision, he asked. "Breakfast?" His father turned to him with weary eyes. Shoma smiled at the gesture, glad to see his son after a tired night at work.

"Good morning, Yuuri." Nodding his acceptance at the same time, he strolled over to his youngest son while Yuuri returned to his task. He ruffled the boy's hair out of habit causing Yuuri to splutter in embarrassment.

"Dad!" He escaped his father's large hands with a pout on his lips. "Dad! Don't do that! I'm already a teenager." He mumbled the last sentence out as he continued frying the eggs with a nice blush across his cheeks. His father bolstered a laugh.

"Yes, yes. I know." He made his way towards the bags of grocery he recently bought. "But that doesn't mean I can't show some affection for my youngest son now." He heard Yuuri grumbled some things under his breath but chose to ignore it as he stored a new carton of milk into the refrigerator. "Where's your brother?"

Yuuri snorted at the question. "He's snoring on the couch." Shoma blinked at the statement.

"What is he doing on the couch?"

"Obviously drunk from a party he attended last night." Yuuri cast a worried glance at his father when he heard the exasperated sigh. "Why Dad?"

"You guys are growing up way too fast for my liking." His father smiled softly at him in which Yuuri did not know how to respond except to smile to himself. His father was very accepting of what they did, never questioning their motives nor their rationale. He trusted them a lot and gave them a lot of freedom. It was because he loved the two of them so much that he sacrificed a lot for the both of them. He would always spend all his free time with his sons as much as he could despite having to work two jobs, never wishing them to feel as if they did not have a father. Because of the amount of trust his father placed in them, they would always try their best to make him proud and never shun his name. It was also because of his love and protection that Yuuri was putting up a lot to ensure his family was safe from danger.

Yuuri spun around to place breakfast on the dining table. "You want me to wake that big lug up or should I?" Shoma chuckled at the name calling, dismissing the opportunity with a wave of his hand.

"I think I'll pass. I want to go freshen up first."

"Sure Dad. Just don't be surprised if we suddenly break something." His father stopped at the entrance, raising an eyebrow at his eldest son.

"Don't worry. I won't." He climbed up the stairs towards his room. He listened in on the conversation that was happening downstairs while he proceeded to get a change of clothes and wash his face.

"Shouri get up!"

"Don't wanna."

"Get up you pig." _THUD!_

"Yuu-chan!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Then call me onii-chan!"

"In your dreams!"

"I'll show you not to disrespect your elder brother!"

"Bring it on!" And then he guessed that a wrestling match had ensued. Chuckling to himself, he gazed at the photo beside his bed with softened eyes.

"Our sons are such a handful. If only you could only see them now." With that, he exited his room to break up the argument, leaving the photo of a beautiful brunette woman smiling at his bedside table.

* * *

When his mother left his room to get settled down, as suggested by Conrad, Wolfram visibly gulped at the reprimanding stare directed at him. He was standing by the cupboard looking less than please with Wolfram. However, the blonde was puzzled about his brother's actions.

"Yes Conrad?"

"Where were you last night?"

"Last night?" Green eyes shifted to the floor, a pout gracing his lips. "I was here."

"No you weren't." Widened emeralds returned their gaze back upon the brunette. "When I returned, the kitchen was in a total mess. I had to clean up everything before I eventually checked up on you." Conrad started to make his way towards the blonde. "And when I entered your room, you were nowhere to be found." Wolfram visibly winced; remembering that he had ran away to Yuuri's house. It sounded like a good idea at the time to make Conrad worry._ It was a dumb idea. It's like I was looking for attention. Now I'm in trouble._

"Then I panicked and checked the whole house. Not even a note was left. I was just about to call the police when Mother called and asked me to pick her up from the airport." The teenager's head shoot up with surprise at the statement. _Mother just randomly flew in without informing either of them?_ "I didn't want to alarm her yet but she was so excited to see you that I couldn't put in a word of your absence. When we reached home, before I could come up with some excuse why you were missing, she went straight into your room." At this part, Wolfram inwardly cringed. He could practically imagine the alarm and surprise of his mother at his absence. He wanted to make Conrad realize his mistake of speaking to him with such an indignant manner but that did not mean he enjoyed that his mother got involved and received a fright.

"Guess what, you were back in your room sleeping in your nightgown without a care in the world." _Okay… I didn't expect Yuuri to have such great timing. Note to self, make sure to thank Yuuri for his awesome timing. Not that the wimp is awesome at all. Just thank him for saving his mother the worry._

"Do you know how worried I was?" At this point, Conrad had settled on his bed, staring at him with his reprimanding yet concerned chocolate eyes. Placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders, he pulled his little brother into a hug. "I won't ask why or where you went." He pulled back to stare the youngster levelly. "But next time give me the heads up or at least a note." Feeling numb from all the various emotions, Wolfram just nodded. Conrad sighed, as if a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders.

"Sorry Conrad." Wolfram mumbled. It was the least he could do after all the trauma he put Conrad through. Although he was annoyed at Conrad for snuffing him out last night, he never wanted to give his mother a heart attack. It was too cruel.

"Mother was fretting about in the car. She said she had a feeling that we might lose you again and she just wanted to assure herself by coming to see you." At that statement, the blonde blinked. _How did she-?_

"What?" It appeared Conrad failed to hear him as he continued.

"And you know after what happened last time with your situation and how she was right, I was starting to wonder to myself too if you were in trouble." He stopped. Wolfram was frowning at him but that was not what made him pause in his ramble. The blonde had slapped his hand over his brother's lips. It seemed to work to as Conrad realized he was ranting without any regards to Wolfram's feelings.

"Conrad. I know I did something wrong but I appreciate it if you don't bring that particular memory up." With that, the blonde went over to his wardrobe to grab his clothes and left the room.

The brunette was left with a guilty conscience for bringing that incident up, covering his face in his hands. _I got to get a better grip of myself._ From the way his brother practically chewed those words out, he knew the kid had permanently closed the topic with him. He groaned. He hoped the psychiatrist will have much better luck with him. _I hate blondes._

* * *

For the rest of the day, Wolfram spent his time catching up with his mother. Even though the topic of discussion was something he rather not hear about, he nodded encouragingly nonetheless. He was glad to be near his mother and hear her voice and be surrounded by her very presence. Peculiarly, he did not realize he missed her till she actually arrived in Japan. Sure, they had conversations over the phone now and again but having her in person, beside him, was a totally different experience.

"Oh! We should go shopping! I don't think I had the opportunity to buy you any new wardrobe Wolfy!" Conrad could only chuckle at Wolfram's freaked out, bug eye expression.

"That might actually be a good idea Mother." Wolfram snapped his widened eyes at Conrad, inwardly appalled at his support. _Where is the loving protective brother that has been hounding me for the past few months? _His jaw almost dropped at the smirk on the brunette. _Gyah! Obviously he had flown the coop and decided now of all times that I have to stick it out on my own!_

"Really? Oh Wolfy you must hurry up and get changed! We need all the time we can get. Conrad, are you going to be coming with us?" _Please suffer with me!_

"I'm afraid I have some work that needs to be done. I will have to pass." _Traitor! Ohhhh! You are obviously trying to get revenge on me! Just wait till I get back and start a long term plan to slowly torture you-_

"Wolf! What are you waiting for?!" He broke out of his thought as he was ushered up the stairs by his mother. "Go on now. We will leave in ten minutes." He quickly tossed the deadliest glare in Conrad's direction who was taking everything in with sinister amusement. He locked eyes with his brother. _This. Means. War._ "By the way Conrad, you don't mind if I take your car do you?"

"Be my guest Mother." He passed her the keys and smirked at his baby brother's direction. _Bring it on Wolfy._

* * *

"Wolfy! Please wait in the car. I seem to have misplaced my compact powder." Wolfram stood in the hallway, dressed in black Converses, pale blue jeans and a white collared shirt. He nodded at his mother's words and grabbed the keys off the table and walked out. After he was ushered upstairs to change, Conrad seemed to have miraculously disappeared. _Traitor._

He opened the door only to be surprise to find Yuuri standing there with his fist poised to knock.

"Yuuri?"

"Wolf?" Yuuri appeared as equally amazed as he was. He knew that he will need to speak to Yuuri about yesterday's events but he had not realized it would be this soon. The blonde teen recovered quickly, tossing a look over his shoulder and close the door behind.

"Come on." He grabbed the teen's wrist and dragged him behind the side of his house. Once there, he released the latter and check to make sure they were alone. _I hope mother takes a long time locating her makeup. _He looked up only to be slightly unnerved to find Yuuri staring at him with a strange expression. He took a step back self-consciously and crossed him arms. "What?"

"How are you feeling?" Emerald eyes averted their gaze to the ground.

"I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Good." There was a moment of silence. "You idiot!" Wolfram swerved his face back towards Yuuri in evident shock. "What the hell were you thinking yesterday?" Wolfram clenched his fist. He had already been reprimanded by his brother earlier this morning and here he was again getting another lecture from Yuuri now.

"What-"

"Didn't I tell you to stay behind me? Why on earth couldn't you listen to simple instructions and just stay behind me?!" Wolfram winced. He had never heard Yuuri this angry before. In fact, he had never ever seen Yuuri this furious before, period. However Wolfram always had the ability to do ridiculous things.

"Of course I stayed behind you! Where the hell did you think I was?" Such a challenging a vampire teen who was pissed off as hell and on the verge of losing it.

"You- Argh. I don't even know what to say to you!" The blonde pursed his lips, seething in silent anger. _Who the hell this punk think he is shouting at me like that? _"You didn't! I don't know what you did but when I opened my eyes, you were standing beside me." He blinked. Yuuri obviously understood that the information had failed to comprehend in the teen's brain. "In the circle." Nothing. He tried again. "Where all those vamps feed and set their sights on you the moment you bloody entered!" _Finally a breakthrough!_

"Well how was I supposed to know that it would happen?" _Jesus Christ!_

"Exactly! You didn't know! You don't know! Christ I should have never have dragged you into this mess and just wiped out your memory." At this, emeralds blazed with anger.

"Don't you fucking dare."

"Well then. What do you think I am supposed to do now?" Yuuri's face was flushed red with fury, glaring back at Wolfram with his arms spread in a desperate gesture. "Do you know you could have been hurt or even worse! You could have been dead! I never should have brought you to that place. But you just had to insist on coming. What? You enjoy dressing in woman's clothes and that's why you wanted to come?"

"Oi! Don't you dare bring that into the picture!" Yuuri was too outrage to even comment on that particular trait of his.

"I'll bring whatever I want here and now Wolfram. You could not have possibly understood how I felt yesterday. Despite all of my instincts telling me it was a bad idea, I placed my trust in you only for things to be totally screwed up." Yuuri was pacing left and right, arms flinging about in panic. "What's more, I had to carry you back home and you were-"Wolfram snapped his head up as he heard the other choked. The black-haired teen was palming his face, lips grimacing and teeth gritting together. The atmosphere surrounding them drop several degrees and sent shivers up Wolfram's spine. He was familiar to it by now to recognize it as Yuuri's vampiric self coming into play. Despite knowing that Yuuri would never hurt him, he could not vouch for his other self. Not to mention the emotional state the Japanese boy was in.

Wolfram bit his lip, approaching the latter cautiously. He would be lying if he claimed he wasn't scared. On the contrary, he was frightened out of his wits. However, he felt responsible for Yuuri losing himself to the point that he was struggling to contain it. "Yuuri?" He grew concerned when vampire failed to answer. He clenched his fists in uncertainty, unsure what to do. He felt so lost. Without realizing it, his hand was reaching out.

He gently grasped the wrist that was covering his face and tugged it away. "I was what?" He tried again, coaxing the vampire teen in a soft whisper. The teen remained silent as tears fell from the corner of his eye and Wolfram's heart broke at the sight. "Tell me Yuuri." Wolfram swallowed his anxiety as furious cat-like eyes found his. _It's ok. Nothing will happen._ If his hand trembled slightly, it was probably just Yuuri.

"You were practically dead. You were hardly breathing and if it wasn't for my powers, I don't think you would be alright right now." The voice that spoke was the velvety baritone that Wolfram had categorized as the vampire. It was deep and cold, piercing him with an unfamiliar sensation. However it was the look that Yuuri showered upon him that had his words frozen in his throat. It was almost like he was precious to him. Although his family have casts similar looks his way, it was different. They caressed him with look that reminded him like they were playing with a porcelain doll. He couldn't suppress the minor joy he felt to have someone look at him in that manner. Wolfram let loose a smile. His heart tightened and gave into his instincts. He pulled the taller teen into a hug.

"It's ok. I'm here. It's not easy for me to die." He felt Yuuri stiffened at the contact, clearly unsure how to respond. It took several moments, but the blonde could immediately sense the disappearance of the menacing aura. Arms circled around his waist and tightened. He sighed in relief. Yuuri was back to normal.

"Stupid brat. You shouldn't joke like that." He heard the teen mumble into his shoulder. If he thought his voice was hoarse, Wolfram chose to ignore it. Instead he tightened his hold, surrounded by an immense emotion that was starting to make him croak.

"Wolfy what are you-"They abruptly both broke apart at the voice and turned around only to find Cecilie staring at them in bafflement.

"Mother!" Yuuri whirled his head at his friend, eyebrows raised in disbelief. _Mother?_ Wolfram caught his look and countered it with one of his own. _Yes. My mother. Got a problem?_

"Oh! Who is this handsome gentleman?" Yuuri started, unsure how to present himself in front of this beautiful woman. As he was about to introduce himself, Wolfram stepped in.

"This is Yuuri Shibuya. He's a friend of mine from school." The lady blinked, averting her gaze between the two boys before her eyes lit up and she squealed in glee.

"Wolfy! Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?!"

"B-b-b-b-b-boyfriend?!" Both teenagers stuttered at the claim.

"He's not-" "I'm not-"

"Oh. Pish-posh. Only lovers can get into a heated argument, make up and blush like virgins." Cecilie brushed off their denials with a graceful wave of her hand. Distractedly, Yuuri wonder what she had managed to hear.

"MOTHER!" Wolfram spluttered indignantly. _Where does she get such ideas?!_ She approached Yuuri with a vibrant smile. Up close, Yuuri could visibly see where Wolfram got his looks from.

"Hello there. My name is Cecilie but you can call me Celi." Yuuri faltered. He glanced back at Wolfram only to receive no help from his end.

"Eh. Nice to meet you Mrs. Celi." He bowed his head in greeting only to wince at the indignant lines that followed.

"Tut, tut, tut! It's just Celi. No mrs or miss. Do I look like an old lady to you?" Wolfram practically face-palmed himself at his mother wagging 'the finger' at Yuuri.

"No. No you don't Celi." She squealed once again and enveloped the boy in a huge hug.

"Aren't you just the gentleman!" Wolfram crossed his arms as he observed the wimp's face turn a bright shade of red from encountering his mother's crazy hugs, aka boob suffocation. As much as he was embarrass by his mother's display of affection, he was just as annoyed that Yuuri was enjoying it more than appropriate. _It's my mother after all! _"Oh and aren't you good looking?" She separated herself from the teen only to start touching his hair and visibly traced his face. "You are definitely the exotic kind. I never knew my dear Wolfy has such tastes."

"Ok Mother, that's enough." He was started to become greatly irritated by Yuuri's obvious interest on his face and abruptly pulled the latter away. Unknown to the blonde, the teen was eternally grateful for the save. He was unsure how to stop her without appearing rude.

"Aww. Wolfy. You don't have to get so possessive. I know he's your boyfriend." Her mother was sulking with a pout of her blood red lips. Wolfram could feel a headache approaching quickly.

"For the last time, he's not-" Wolfram tried exasperatedly only to be interrupted.

"Come along Wolfram. We won't have much time if we dawdle here. Bring your boyfriend along as well. I'm sure he would be excited to help you shop!" With that she grabbed the keys that had fallen on the ground and sashayed away from the couple. _Eh? When did I drop the car keys?_ He shook his head at the thought. There was something more forbidding to attend to at the moment.

"Wait Mother!" He ran after her, only to have his calls fall on deaf ears. She had already entered the car and started the ignition. She rolled down the windows and waved him over. _Well if I am going to Hell, I ain't going alone. _He spun around. "Well?! What are you waiting for wimp?! Get in the car!"

That pulled the vampire teen out of his incredulous daze. "I'm not a wimp you brat!" Despite the retort, he jogged towards the car after Wolfram slightly puzzled by the turn of events.

"I'm not a brat!"

Slam!

"You maniac! I could have cracked my skull against the car door!"

"Pfft. Not my fault you stood in the way."

"What? Why I ought to-"

"Ah~! To be young and in love."

"He's not my boyfriend!" "He's not my boyfriend!"

* * *

**AN:**

_**Sincere apologies everyone for the late update. I have been having a bad case of writer's block and only now have I received this burst of inspiration from God on my 23**__**rd**__** birthday. I do hope that everyone had enjoyed it. Please let me know if there are areas I should improve. I felt my skills have fallen terribly far and I like help to get it back to how it was previously.**_

_Please review. Thank you again for your loyalty._

Inspiration Music (during the creation of this chapter):

Far East Movement – Change your life

Mister Chase – F*ck You Betta

Papa Roach – One Track Mind

Lucy Hale – If that's Love

Icona Pop - We Got The World

P.S. If anyone is wondering on Shoma's parenting technique, before you say anything, my father brought me and my sisters up in this manner and I respect him for that. So it isn't really that unusual. :)


	15. Author Note: Sincerest Apologies

**AN:** I am sorry guys. I didn't realize that Chapter 7 disappeared. I will have to invest my time into rewriting that chapter since I lost my chapter files from all those years ago. It might not be the same but luckily I still remember how the story is suppose to flow. I was actually quite depressed when I saw that. I hope I will be able to rewrite it back so everyone can enjoy it. :)

If anyone out there recalled the progression of this chapter, even if it is just bits and pieces. Please don't hesitate to PM me about it. I made an error and I will like everyone's help to get this fixed. It might make the re-writing much more faster so I can move on to the next chapter.

Thank you guys!


End file.
